It takes a village and I got mine
by MIBbabe
Summary: Ranger leaves after sharing another night with Steph. Steph makes changes, some are necessary. Friendships grow. Strong Steph story. BABE.
1. Chapter 1

Story: untitled story 1

Author: Stace aka sasbooey

Characters: Janet Evanovich owns the characters. I am borrowing for fun and not making money. Thanks to Janet and her wonderful imaginative mind for bringing them to us, especially Ranger.

A/N: This is an AU story and eventual babe. Forgive me for any errors, they are mine. I have no beta. Writing is very new for me so please be kind. Constructive criticism is appreciated, any to improve and develop my writing.

Chapter 1

Ranger and Hector just left my apartment. Ranger just told me to go back to Morelli and worse told me that was all he could give me. I was standing there numb, shocked, looking at my closed door. It is déjà vu all over again. He did it to me again. Only this time Hector wasn't installing a security system but actually had to speak business with Ranger. Must be important. I am not sure how long I stood there but then I cried once I found my bed. I stayed there until I was cried out, got up cleaned up my face, put an extra two layers of mascara on, I think I am going to need it, and went to the office to see what skips Connie had for me.

I walked through the door, attempting to not let on something was up. "Hey Connie. How you doin? Got any bad guys for me?"

"Yeah, here you go", Connie handed me three files. I sat on the seen better days couch and started reading through the files. I could feel Connie's eyes on me. I tried not to think about what just happened with Ranger. I shouldn't be upset because it was a deal between us, one night, that's it. So, why am I hurting, upset, angry right now? Because last night with Ranger turned out to be so much more than just sex. Sigh. Damn. Ok, I need to divert and distract, I really don't want to talk about me right now, "where's Lula? I think I might need her help on this skip."

"Lunch aka nooner with Tank. Steph are you OK? You seem upset?" I looked up to see the concerned look across Connie's face. Shit. I am going to break down soon if I keep looking at Connie's concern and try to answer this question.

I have never been so grateful to see Lula come barrelling through the door in a red spandex blur defying equilibrium while perched on metallic blue 4 1/2 inch Manolo Blahnik knock off pumps. The colour tornado that is Lula is topped with blond corn rows swaying down her back with metallic blue beads on the ends. Huh. Lula actually made it all work somehow. Maybe it is her beautiful chocolate skin that makes the perfect back drop.

"I'm a not late am I? Lula didn't wait for response. "My man was in a hurry, I had to put together a new look when we finished our lunch" she said with a happy smile. Yep, Lula is more than satisfied. Hmmm, that could have been me if the metaphorical LSG weapon of semi-automatic word driven pistol hadn't wounded my heart. Yeah, I have a new gun I don't like too much now, to go along with my Smith & Wesson in my cookie jar at home, the LSG (Latin sex god) pistol. Only this one won't fit in my cookie jar. Nope, this is not wounded, it is a weapon of mass destruction, and do I have enough pieces to put my heart back together?

"White girl, you right?" Shit. Lula caught me in my reflection. I jump up from the couch and start for the door.

"Ah… yeah" You wanna help me hunt down a skip and drag his ass back to jail?"

"Hell yeah, you don't have to ask me twice", grabbing her bag and heading to the door. "Where, who and how girl?" meeting me there.

We were walking to my POS car when I saw a certain bronco pull up at the curb. Lula was preoccupied looking at the skips file and didn't notice. Argh. Thankfully, my car is in the opposite direction to the bronco holding the LSG pistol.

RPOV

I saw Steph walking to her car with Lula. When her eyes flashed to the truck I could see the hurt she was trying to mask. Shit. I want to talk to her but I just don't know what to say. I should have known I would never be able to do the fuck em and leave em, no strings style with Steph. Dois, I sound like such a prick. Any other women I have been with have known up front that what we are doing is sex only, no strings, and one night only and not to expect me to stay the night. Those women were also after the same thing.

Images of babe and I in bed flash through mind. She is so self-conscious of her body, she tried to hide it. I asked her to please let me see her beautiful curves. I had sat back on my heels while kneeling between her legs and let my eyes roam from head to toes. Her chocolate curls riotously taking over her pillow, face blushed, biting her bottom lip. Damn, just imagining her biting her lip makes me want to trace my tongue over it, tug hers between my lips and give it a nip. Her full breasts, curved hips, smooth skin, so smooth I can't help but run my hands lightly over every inch and watching the goose bumps and shivers in my trail and her nipples contract and harden more while flushing a beautiful rosy pink colour. The goose bumps continue while I run my hands down her legs bypassing her sex, lightly touching the back of her knees and down to her beautiful feet. I can see the subtle veins and tendons work in her slender feet as they lay in a slight point with a curve on top of her feet and a high arch under. I wondered if babe has done some dancing in her time. I see her beautiful blue eyes filled with lust and passion, dilated but with still a sparkle. I grip the steering wheel a little tighter when the image then flashes to the look in Babes eyes just moments ago. Dois.

SPOV

From the moment we pull away from the curb, I can feel Lula giving my profile undivided attention, assessing me. I try to ignore it.

"Girl, I can see you hurtin, wanna talk about it?" I guess I am not so good at hiding my feelings. I don't say anything for some time while I try to get my emotions under control. Lula waits patiently, not pushing me. I am grateful for that.

"Not really Lula, but thanks for asking".

"Well, just know I'm here for you when you're ready. You know you can trust me to keep it confidential and shit, right? I wouldn't betray you white girl. You my girl"

I give a small smile to Lula. "Yeah Lula, I know I can trust you. I'm just not ready to talk about it right now". My smile grows a little bigger. "You my girl too" We share a fist bump while Lula says, "aint that right, now let's go get us a bad guy. I reckon dishin out a bit of ass whooping might be just what you need."

"Yeah, that's just what I need but no shooting ok? I don't wanna get shot or go to jail."

"Damn girl, you just don't know how to have fun." at that I start to giggle, while I remember those same words Lester said to me a while ago on a 'decorating' job for Rangeman. I share the story with Lula while we drive to destination, skip ass whooping. I silently thank Lula for the distraction; I know that's what she was trying to do. We reach my skips residence and wait awhile to see how things might play out. Two numb asses and a hungry Lula later the skip comes to his front door.

Fuck. Lucas Dimitri, charged for slashing his bosses car tyres after he was fired, pushed Lula and she feel hard against a brick wall. He took off and I went to Lula, crouching down beside her, she is holding her head and I could see blood seeping from between her fingers. "Oh god Lula I am so sorry".

"What are you doing here girl? Go get that bastard so I can kick his ass for wreckin my hair. Go! I am fine. Make sure you bring him back."

As I run after dumb ass Lucas, he thought he had enough distance between us to just walk away not looking back, I saw from the corner of my eye a black truck cruise by. Great. The skip didn't expect me to go running after him, I jump on him and tackle him to the ground yelling, "You fucking bastard that is my friend, you dumb fuck". Ok, I think I have some residual pissed off still in me. Don't fuck with me today people. While I was wrestling with dumb ass I saw two pairs of black cat boots come into view then dumb ass - dumb fuck is lifted off me. I stand brushing myself off while I go and say "don't cuff him yet".

Ranger and Tank stop and give me a raised eyebrow. Damn, how do they do that, they are synchronised and everything. I walk up to Lucas; "you have fucked with the wrong person today" I pull back my fist and hit him. I hear a crunch and smile. "Ouch, you fuckin bitch". I pull back my cat boot swing through and land directly between his legs. I see Ranger and Tank flinch and spare a glance at Ranger and say "you want one too?"

I don't give Ranger a chance to respond if he was going to but I doubt he would have and turn back to skip. "You got anything else to say you fucking bastard? Please do because I am so ready to whoop your ass and I have enough residual pissed off left in me to make it good."

"No, just take me to the fuckin police station already". I grab him and walk to the car. Lula is up on her feet now and Tank is checking her over.

"Lula, you go with Ranger and Tank and get your head checked out, I will take the skip in. Catch you tomorrow ok? And call if you need anything".

After Tank agreed that was a good idea, I kissed him on the cheek with a "thanks Tank". Lula said "girl, I hope you kicked his ass".

"I did better, he was kicked alright but not the ass" I smiled wickedly at Lula, Jumped in the car and took off before Ranger could do or say anything.

TPOV

Shit, I don't know what got to Bombshell today but I am damn happy I wasn't in the skips place or Rangers. Shit, that had to hurt and I could see when she spoke to Ranger that bombshell really wanted to swing that lethal cat boot again but not at the skip. What the fuck happened? Ranger remained silent and blanked face but I could have sworn I saw a flicker of sadness cross his eyes quickly. Maybe, Les and Bobby know something and I will ask Lula when I see her again tonight. When Bombshell left, I spared a look at ranger, his jaw was tight like a vice and his hands fisted. He took a breath, turned to Lula and asked if she was ok.

"Yeah batman, me good but I do wanna have a shower and clean up".

SPOV

The next three days go by without trouble. I saw Ranger twice at the bonds office. We gave each other a "Yo" and a nod, that's it. I called his cell after the second "Yo" encounter. No answer. I left a message for him to give me a call. I may be hurt and pissed off but I don't want to lose our friendship. I hope things will go back to the way they were. He doesn't call me back. I can't help but think I lost my best friend and it kills me inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**SPOV**

I am driving to Point Pleasant, to have some quiet time to think and be with myself away from the shit in my life. Lula, Mary Lou who is Rex sitting and my dad are the only ones that know where I am. I didn't go into details about why I was going except to say that it involved Ranger, work, and Joe and me. I did tell them that I would be permanently ending my relationship with Morelli, before I left the next day, because although I love him I can't be what he wants me to be and frankly I can't take anymore arguing. It is all we seem to do. We don't even have dates or simple conversations over a coffee to share each other's company and day. We are two people leading separate lives who meet up in the middle occasionally for sex or discuss Bobs care. Oh and let's not forget the always pizza, beer and sport on TV, we may sit beside each other but might as well be in separate houses until the end of the game which then brings on the sex part.

Don't get more wrong I love sex but I am not a just sex kind of person. It is a reason why I don't do fuck buddies because I crave all the little things between the sex parts. The kind words, gentle touches, affectionate glances, flirts, dates, cuddles, hand holding and all the various types of kisses such a chaste pecks, loving kisses that promise forever, kisses that hold so much passion you burn for each other inside, desperate kisses, I am so happy you're ok kisses and I am sorry you are hurting/sad kisses. Sadly, I don't see us lasting and right now we more like fuck buddies than the other. Yes, I have no doubt we care and love each other but it is not the 'can't get enough of you love; I want to know you inside and out kind of love'.

When I rang Joe this morning to ask if I come to talk, I could tell he knew this was not going to be a good talk and at the same time I think I heard some resignation in his reply also. Joe had the coffee ready and was pouring two cups when I arrived and was seized and halted by a big orange blur of fur. While fighting off the affectionate Bob licks, I laughed to Joe, "you know it is probably not the best ideal for a protective security system but it seems to work", Joe strolled over with a chuckle and replied, "yeah, who needs Rangeman security when you can have 'Fur Ball Security' at your service, led by Tackle and Lick security expert Bob? You just have to make sure you have enough furniture for him to eat". I giggled at the imagery of Bob decked out in Rangeman Black wearing a utility belt, of course his belt, like mine wouldn't hold a gun but tasty cakes and bob might have some liver jerky too. Joe removed Bob, helped me up and pulled me into a hug with his strong arms wrapped around me. "Hmmm, I miss this". Joe put his face to the crook of my neck, I felt him breath in my scent and hold it there. On the exhale, he replied, "yeah, I am sorry we didn't do this enough". We held each other a little longer.

In all, our conversation was long overdue. I explained to Joe that although I love him dearly I can't be what he wants me to be. He is ready for a wife and kids and the simple home life. I don't see myself in a simple home life. It is not fair to hold him back from what he wants just as it's not fair to me if I hold back from what I want. Joe, surprised me by agreeing, he was feeling the same things but didn't want to accept it.

"Steph, I love you. I would love for you to be the one but I can see it won't work".

"I'm so sorry Joe" I say through a sniffle while tears run a mascara river down my cheeks.

"Don't be Cupcake; you have no need to be sorry. I am not sorry I had you in my life, only sorry that we couldn't be what each other needed to be lovers forever". He brushed my tears away with his thumbs. "Can we be best friends, Steph? I can't imagine you not in my life".

"Please Joe; I can't imagine my life without you either".

We talked a little more. I told Joe I was heading to the beach for a couple of days. He also gave me some advice.

"Cupcake, I know you get a lot pressure from your mum and others in the burg. I am guilty of that myself. While your away, think about what you really want, who you are, then come home and stand up for what you are and believe in. I will support you this time. I would love to see wonder woman again like I did when we were kids", he said with grin.

I smile as we both remember wonder woman, Joe was 10 and I was 8, we were playing in the street when we found Mrs Lanowski's cat stuck in the tree. Joe said he would climb and try and rescue the cat, I snapped and said only Wonder Woman can do this and I am Wonder Woman. Joe tried to convince me otherwise. I climbed the tree, as I was moving out further, the branch I was standing on began to snap, I hung on to the branch above dangling, Joe yelling he will get help and me screaming I am wonder woman, I don't need help. I scrambled up on the branch, eventually got the cat after she scratched me down my neck. Joe took the cat and was back on ground when I said to Joe that I am going to fly out of the tree. "What, you're crazy, you will hurt yourself". "Wonder woman would do it". I jumped but not far enough away from the tree branch, scrapped myself on the way down, landed in a mud puddle and grazed my knee. I remember the smile on Joes face as he said, "you go Wonder woman" looking at me with bleeding cat scratches on my neck, bleeding knee, other scrapes and grazes and a couple of tears in my clothes, covered in mud and water and leaves sticking out of my rats nest hair. I gave Joe a big smile and said "see I told you I could do it".

I thanked Joe and we gave each other one more beautiful long kiss and held each other in our arms. Before he opened the door for me he whispered in my ear, "you go Wonder Woman; see you when you get home". I left Joes with a smile on my face. Although, we are not together now, this moment we just shared was like old times.

I arrive at the beach and decide to take a walk along the boardwalk and moments later I already feel myself calm a little. As I am walking I see Mary Lou's parents. I tense right up again, not because I don't want to see them but because of the situation between Mary Lou and her parents. About 8 months ago, Mary Lou cut herself off from her parents and the entire burg except me. At the time I told Mare she needed to do what she felt was right for her and her family and that I will support her no matter her choices and I have done. I don't get to see her as much now that she and the family have moved just outside of Trenton but I manage to drive down every now and then. Mare says she can't handle being in Trenton and especially the burg anymore. Mare has asked me not to talk about her to anyone else and I agreed. In saying that, if Mare's parents ask about her and if I have seen her I am not going to lie. I just won't give any details. I won't lie.

I have had some very awkward and uncomfortable situations and confrontations with Mary Lou's parents since. Truthfully, these have had me feeling from worry and stressed to the max and hurting but I will stand by my friend because I believe that is what friends do. What sort of friend am I if I push Mary Lou to do something she didn't want to do and Mary Lou didn't want to have her parents in her life anymore for now. I don't completely understand it but Lou said it was what she needed to do. What else is a friend to do other than stand by your friend? Hell, there are many occasions I have been so close to doing the same with my own mother and it may still happen.

After talking with Mares parents they insisted I stay at their beach house. They did ask if I have seen Mare and told them I had and she is ok and happy and that I don't want to say anymore out of respect for Mare's wiches. Thankfully they left it that. I thanked them and wished them well and we parted ways.

As I continue walking I try to find the calm I had lost when I spoke to Mares parents. I stop and gaze out over the water, yep this is what I need, and I breathe in the ocean air, lift my face to the ocean breeze and listen to waves roll in and crash on shore. Peace.

I spent the next day and a half pouring myself onto paper while sitting on a secluded part of the beach. Sometimes, I cried so much that I couldn't even see what I was writing and that was when I found solace in gazing out to the vast expanse of ocean until I could write again. The more I wrote the more I felt myself centre, calm and clarity. Something shifted within me and although I have so much shit to work through that will take time, I feel better than I have in a long time. I feel I have revealed, reflected, dug at myself and turned all these emotions over and made some harsh and pleasant discoveries. Enough discoveries for now to get started on my next step.

Firstly, Joe was right. I need wonder woman back and not allow myself to be so negatively affected by the pressures of others. Stand up for me.

Secondly, I realised my behaviour regarding Joe and Ranger is unhealthy, disrespectful to me and Ranger and Joe. I was not honest with myself by convincing myself what I was doing was acceptable but in reality I refused to see all the pages in the book so to speak. I did not think about the affect my actions by moving between the two had on each man. Although I never outwardly lied to them essentially I was lying, to myself, Ranger and Joe. I have some serious apologises to make to each man when I get home.

Third, I have let myself fall into a rut, not really moving forward in my life. Just existing. I let things I hold dear to myself slide away and not have any passions. I use to love dancing. Dad and I use to have two traditions that once we both enjoyed, I don't know what happened but one day I realised we just stopped doing it. I need to include those things that made me happy in my life, have goals.

Fourth, after reassessing my job, I asked myself do I really want to do skip tracing. This is a valid question considering I never really choose the job to begin with and the answer is yes. However, if I am to continue it successfully and not live week to week I really need to improve.

Lastly, I am thinking of leaving the burg. I don't want it to appear I am running away but more of next step in next phase of my journey and I want less people to know where I am. There is no privacy in my life. I haven't set my mind on this decision yet.

I spend the next day doing the things I enjoy about the beach before going home. I walk along the shore and trail my toes through the sand, enjoying the feeling and exploring the patterns I make. I lay and stare at the sky watching the clouds drift overhead and make wildlife discoveries in rock pools. This night I decided to eat out, thinking I would just find a nice quiet restaurant but when I passed a lively little restaurant with a live band playing I couldn't help myself. I had the urge to sit back and enjoy the music while eating and eventually found myself on the dance floor. It is beautiful; the dance floor is on a semi open deck overlooking the beach. I danced for hours in my own little world. God, I miss dancing. I felt so light, free and happy when leaving.

I slept peacefully, better than I had in a long time, even if my feet are a little sore.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Thank you for the reviews. I have no beta. POV's change between Steph, Hector and Frank in this chapter, I hope I don't confuse you all. Each change POV is separated by a line. There is also times Steph reflects on memories.

Chapter 3

I numbly walk away from Tank, Les and Bobby but just couldn't take anymore. I make it to an ally and the weight of recent events is just too much, my body crumbles to my knees as heart wrenching sobs break my core. This is the final blow; I have lost my best friend. I mumble "he didn't talk to me, he didn't say goodbye" over again. Vaguely, I feel a hand on me and Spanish language flying around. Not sure how long I stayed there; eventually I did stop and turn to see Hector. I give a sad smile and hug him tightly, he helps me up and we walk from the ally, Tank and Les leading. They stop and I hear my dad's strong authoritative voice, "I will take over from here", there is no doubt in his voice that this is exactly what is going to happen. He hugs me to his side and leads me to the taxi. I turn and say thanks to the guys. "No worries beautiful, we will take care of things here" Les responds.

One word from Hector, "Chica" and I know that means he will be checking on me later.

Dad takes me to our cafe. It is on the outskirts of Trenton off the highway and is predominantly a truck stop but the attached cafe is in a log cabin style building with sawn timber tables and bench seats with a smooth finish. A big stone fireplace at one end and the room is decorated with antique timber sawing tools and kitchen wares from a period far ago. There are cast iron candle chandeliers hanging from the exposed beam ceiling. They have been updated to electrical lighting but is still soft like candle light. The food is simple but delicious and the atmosphere is peaceful. The wrap around porch allows you to enjoy the outdoors while dining outside and let a gentle breeze flow through the room.

It brings me back to last week when I came here for the first time in so long. I become lost in memories. Sitting by myself on the porch nursing a cup of coffee, it was two days after returning from Point Pleasant. Dad would bring me here when I had a bad day or mum was down on me. Sometimes, I think we came because he needed it more than I did. It became a routine for us; I don't remember when we stopped. It was one of my thoughts at Point Pleasant, a tradition Dad and I shared that had become lost along the way. I had apologised to Joe as planned and left a message for Ranger stating I needed to talk to him please. Joe was incredibly understanding considering, though I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes and he admitted that he had done things that hurt me too. Joe and I are going to be great friends when the turmoil of ending relationship settles and I get my head straight. I am confident. Ranger, however, I am not so confident.

My mind shifts to my next painful encounter as I vaguely recognise Dad sitting me down in a chair at a table and him taking a sit across from. Last night my mother had lashed out at me for almost anything she could think of. I stood strong and defended myself. That did not go so well, my mother expected me to bow to her wants and desires. I remember after her tirade, I took a couple of breathes to calm down and told her "mom, I love you that will never change. It seems that anything I do is never enough for you and I don't think you have ever been proud of me. Mom, I don't want the burg life that you and Val have, it is not me. I know I have said that more times than I can count, why do you keep pressuring and pushing me into something that does not make me happy? Do you want me happy? You know mum, it really is ok to be different. Why are you so judgmental particularly of people not from the burg or fitting into your definition of 'good people'? You are not happy with people I surround myself with, my work, how I dress, basically anything that is me and my life. You twist my words to the point that what I actually say is unrecognisable. Do you seek joy out of turning anything I say into some morbid, twisted lie to punish me and hurt me? What do you get out of it, the pleasure of making yourself feel superior and above all else? Maybe, you just don't want me happy. On that note, I am going to leave and I won't be back, I am going to do what makes me happy, makes me proud to be me and I know you will not approve but I cannot and will not have persistent negativity in my life from anyone any more. Mum, I am not a bad person I just want to be me. I am going to be focusing on looking after me, getting my happy back. Take care mum, I love you. I just can't be hurt by you anymore" and I walked out the door, managing a quick goodbye to Grandma and Dad before.

Mother was fuming. I am sure if I stayed any longer she would have slapped me. It wouldn't be the first time.

I am happy I stood up for myself though; I had left dinner early by then and decided to after one of my skips. I glance down at my forearm and run my other hand over the bandage. It was not a nice takedown. Jackson Loyd was bailed out by my slimey cousin after he beat his wife in a drunken state. He pushed me and while I stumbled I grabbed his arm and took him with me when I fell. I couldn't tag him with my stun gun before he slashed my arm with a knife.

That was when someone had sat opposite me, looking up I saw my dad. "I saw your car". We had a quiet meal together just enjoying each other's company.

"I miss this daddy". I had said.

"So do I pumpkin".

My memory halted and I was brought back to present when dad said, "Please talk to me pumpkin. So much has happened with you in the last two weeks and I am sure I am not aware of all of it".

I look at dad, my eyes fill with tears and I say "I just don't know where to start dad".

"How about starting with the event that prompted your trip away and go from there. I will listen".

"Thank you, Daddy".

I take a breath to calm down and start with Ranger and our last night together, followed by my talk and break up with Joe, then the Point Pleasant trip and the apology to Joe and the one I wanted to give Ranger as well, when I got home.

"Dad, Ranger didn't call me back. He never does that". My breath hitches as I say, "tank and Les told me just before you got to my latest disaster scene that Ranger had left town. In the past, Ranger always lets me know he is leaving". A sob escapes, "dad I think I have just lost my best friend and my heart is breaking because I love him". Dad takes my hand and holds it in his big protective one. I calm down and continue.

"Anyway, after I left Ranger the message I went to Mares to pick up Rex, when I got there, there he was sitting on the porch, a letter in Mares handwriting sitting on top." I remember the feeling of my stomach churning and heart clenching. "I went to Lula's next and had a nice long talk with her about everything and asked her to keep my life private please. She was great, really came through me". I paused to take another drink of my coffee dad had ordered at some point. I was so distracted with my thoughts I didn't notice he ordered for us.

I thought about the heart to heart Lula and I shared. I told her everything including the letter from Mary Lou I still hadn't opened and even about the pressure I felt sometimes from her regrading Joe. Lula apologised for making me feel that way and said that she never meant to upset me. I had to find a stiff drink to put in her hand after I told her about Ranger, the deal and his behaviour after or she would have had a gun in hand hunting down Batman. I shared with her my new nickname for him that got her distracted; Lula laughed and said instead of LSG pistol how about The LF (Latin Fuckwad) grenade because he blows your mind with sex then follows up by blowing your heart to pieces. I had left Lula's with a new found security in our friendship.

I continue telling daddy everything, "When I left Lula's my car wouldn't start. I should have called someone but I just decided to walk. It was Hector, the Rangeman holding me today, who pulled alongside me when I was being harassed by a couple of low-life. One had grabbed my arm roughly and another hit me across the face. I know it was stupid for not being more alert. They left pretty quickly once they saw it was Hector with me". I smiled remembering the pale faces, slack jaws and apologetic mumbles they threw at Hector before running off and remembered his words.

"Chica, what you doing walking alone a night? I am worried about you".

"Sorry Hector, that was pretty stupid of me". He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Chica you ok? Ranger hurt you?"

"Ranger is just part of it Hector" and another tear runs down my cheek.

He steered me toward his truck and drove me home.

Dad broke my train of thought by saying with a chuckle, "I bet they ran". I smiled.

"Ok, so this week, my previous skip Lucas Dimitri, Vinnie rebonded him. Well he decided to come after me. I was preoccupied again because I had just seen Joe on a date at Rossini's. You know dad, I haven't been on a real date since before Dickie? Joe never took me on a real date. It really hurt to see him like that. I am not good enough for a man to take me on a date" and I shake my head. Dad gives my hand a squeeze. "Well, I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary but as I approached the car it blew up. I was thrown back and when I sat up I saw Lucas across the street smiling at me". Sigh. Another car gone.

"You already know what happened when I arrived at home for dinner and to borrow big blue".

Mom had come down on me again. Pressuring me about Joe. She flipped when I told her Joe and I are permanently separated. Mum wanted to know how I was going to have a man to marry that is as good as Joe and that it was unlikely I would find anyone better.

"I am sorry you felt you had to do that last night Pumpkin but I do really understand why you needed to". He kissed my hand.

"What happened today Pumpkin?

"Well I was going after my last skip, I had him cuffed and heading toward to car when I caught the glint of metal flying thought the air. A knife had grazed my upper arm. It was Lucas Dimitri again. I saw him throw another, this time it got my leg as I dived behind Big Blue". Out of nowhere Hector stepped out of the SUV and threw his knife landing in Jackson hand where he was holding the knife. By the time the skip could finish screaming Hector had a knife to his throat and making threats in his ear. The guy paled and nodded.

"Hector detained Lucas and took the skip I had, phoned tank and the police then helped with my wounds until the guys came. The TPD were giving him a hard time about the knife wound in Jackson's hand. My Italian temper broke" I said with a smirk at dad. "I was yelling and waving my hands around. I didn't realise I was crying too until Eddie came up to me and calmed me down. He told me it was ok and nothing will happen to Hector because it will be ruled as third party defence. I wasn't going to let anything happen to Hector, he protected me, saved my life even. Hector hugged me until I settled. It was after I asked the guys where Ranger was and I found out he left".

"Dad, I still haven't been able to bring myself to read Mares letter. Would you please? I know it's bad but I need to know". He nods his head and I retrieve the letter.

I watch my dad read the letter and feel sicker the further he reads. I asked him not to read aloud, just give the basics once finished. His facial expressions are enough. When he folds the letter and puts it on the table between us, his fists clench. I can see he had to restrain from scrunching the letter in his fist. We look at each other.

"I have just lost another best friend, haven't I?"

"I'm sorry pumpkin; she doesn't want any contact with you and has changed her phone numbers".

And there goes my heart, it shatters again. On the inside, I am a disaster zone. Outwardly, I sit there, I don't cry, I don't speak. It isn't until sometime passes and I reach for my coffee cup that realise I am shaking all over. Dad puts his hands over mine and holds me there, I look up at him and say, "But I love her, she is my best friend. I would do anything for her. How can she just throw away decades of friendship?" Silent tears begin to fall. I see the anguish in my dad's eyes for me. I don't say anything else and stare into my coffee cup and retrieve into my own world. I sense my dad is watching me closely and feel his concern.

FPOV

I watch Steph, my Pumpkin drift into her own tormented thoughts. When Pumpkins phone rings, she doesn't even hear it so I reach for it and see it is this Hector. I answer and he says "Hola Chica, you ok? I'm worried". Hmmm, this might be a good time to brush up on my Spanish. I know who hector is or should I say was.

"No, this is Frank Plum. Do you care for my daughter? Will you look after and be there for her? I don't want any bullshit answers just yes or no".

"Si, sir. Si I will look after Angel".

"Good. I saw how you looked after her today. Don't let me down son because pumpkin has just about had more than she can handle, right now. Steph just found out some more bad news. I am here for her but I really think she needs a friend. Will you meet us?"

Si, where are you?

I end the conversation with Hector. Pumpkin is still unaware that her phone has rung or that I was talking to someone. Sitting back, I wait for Hector's arrival while keeping a close eye on Steph.

I see the black vehicle slide into a parking space and this Hector smoothly exits. He is very commanding and throws a dangerous vibe. One not to be messed with. I believe he will do as I ask in looking after Pumpkin. Good.

HPOV

I see Mr Plum as soon as I enter the cafe sitting with the shadow of a person that is Angel. What more has happened? Mr Plum appears with a different vibe, much stronger and a little dangerous; I have never seen him this way before. Hmmm. Mr Plum stands to meet me and shakes my hand. I am surprised he is so forward with me. Well, he is Angel's father. I glance over his shoulder to Angel. She hasn't even realised I am here or that her father has left the table. Angel looks so broken, I want to kill the fucker that has done this to her. I feel Mr Plum assessing me and turn my attention back to him.

FPOV

I watch Hector as he takes in Pumpkin. He quickly sees what I see and he jaw clenches, his hands twitch a little and his eyes hardened. I can tell he wants to Hurt the person that has done this to her. Good. I know my pumpkin will be taken care off and safe with him.

"She is hurting a lot. I am not going to betray her trust except to say that some very important people close to her have shattered her. On top of the all the other incidents that happened this past couple of weeks, she is really struggling".

Hector nods.

"Pumpkin told me about the two occasions you have helped her. I thank you for protecting her and helping her, I know Steph left out some details" I say with a knowing smirk. "And I am grateful you did what you had to do, she needs that support right now".

"Si sir."

I nod and we go back to the table.

HPOV

I have been sitting with Mr Plum for 10 minutes before Angel is even aware I am there. Angel gives me sad smile then frowns a little. I can see the question in her eyes and Mr Plum jumps in and told her I phoned and that she didn't hear the call so he answered. Thought she could use another friend. Angel smiles a little again.

"Thanks Hector"

"Let's go for a drive Chica. I will take you home", angel looks at her father questioningly and he gives her a slight nod and a smile. He then turns to me and says in Spanish, "You look after her as though she is your own. I know you are aware of the strength in what I am saying" and his eyes flash to my gang tats then laughs as he looks at Angel. She is shocked,

Mr Plum closes her mouth, "yes, I speak Spanish" he smiles. He stands up, gives her a hug and kisses to the top of her head, looks at her and smiles; "let's do this again next week" gives me a nod and leaves. The drive to Angel's apartment is quiet.

Once I left Angels, I called Tank and told him I was on my way to see him, Les and Bobby.

"Sure man, what's going on?"

"It's Angel, be there in 10" and hang up.

The team were waiting for me when I arrived. I shut the door, turned and took them in before I spoke. There was concern and worry before frustration that I hadn't said anything. Les was the first to speak. "What's going on? Is beautiful alright? Spit it out man".

"I am worried about Angel. I just left her place after dropping her home, she is broken and hurting".

Bobby jumps in "are her injuries ok? Do I need to go check her?"

I shake my head, "nah man, I mean emotionally. People very close to her have Hurt and broken her". We all look at each other with knowing eyes.

"Bastard" tank replies and stands up. "I knew something was going on, the other day Bomber was so pissed off at Ranger".

"What do you mean?" les said. Tank relays the day for us all to hear. He and Ranger helped with a skip after the skip hurt Lula. The skip got a broken nose and damaged manhood out of it delivered by Angel, I smiled at that. It was the next thing he said that took us by surprise, "man, I have never seen Bomber that pissed off; she turned to Ranger and said "you want one too?" I swear I saw her leg twitch just wanting to bust it on Ranger too. I was fucking relieved I wasn't on the receiving end. That was the only thing Bomber said to him the whole time".

"What the fuck did he do? I bet this is why he up and left too and we know he didn't say goodbye to her. Beautiful, fucking broke right in front of ours eyes today when we told her Ranger left".

"I gave my word to her father that I would look out for her and treat her as my own". They all looked at me shocked. They all knew what that meant, Angel is one of mine and you don't fuck with what's mine or you die. I see the questions running across their faces about Angel's dad and when I spoke to him that would have been a bigger surprise to them.

I looked at them; I wasn't going to say anything further on that. They nod their heads.

"I am going to help Angel anyway I can and If Ranger knows what is good for him he better stay away for a while". They nod again.

"What can we do? We all love Bomber and want to help her", bobby states.

"I will be spending time with her by getting her to train with me, it will make her stronger mentally and that is what she needs". The boys look at me doubtful, but I am not.

"Angel will do it and I have her fathers... Influence you could say." Again they are surprised with my association with the Mr Plum.

Tank jumps on board, "this is good if you can get Bombshell to train. Hector is right this will help her a lot emotionally and mentally. We can help too, Les can do the shooting range with her, bobby her health and conditioning. We all can do fighting with her and we each have other skills we specialise in. What do you think Hector?"

I nod, "that's good, but I am not going train her in Trenton unless it is within Rangeman while Rangers away or in her apartment. Angel gets too much shit thrown at her in Trenton, especially the burg".

"Agreed".


	4. Chapter 4

A/N So sorry. I thought I added POV's. I will make sure I check in Doc Manager before loading chapters now. Anyway I have edited previous Chapters including the addition of POV's. Hopefully I will not confuse the readers again. Wow, I did not expect such a quick response from readers, thank you so much for your reviews and your guiding advice. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy.

OK, I have just fixed it so the chapter was not posted twice. Thanks sbabe for pointing that out.

Chapter 4

SPOV

Hector stayed with me for a while Once returning from the cafe where I was with my father. I broke down when I came across Mary Lou's letter when searching for my keys. Something snapped and the tears flowed freely. I hung on to Hector and cried for every shattered part of me. We didn't speak. When he left, I watched him from my window and noticed the Tank, Les and Bobby had brought my car back for me. I sent each a text saying thank you.

Once showered and dressed for home comfort as well as self-comfort I headed to the kitchen.

"It's just you and me now Rex". I said while giving the cage a tap and watching Rex scurry out of his soup can and look up at me. Giving him a rub with my finger I watch Rex lean into my finger and briefly close his little eyes enjoying the attention. With a small smile I say, "I love you Rex. You are always here for me". I let out a sigh, turn and retrieve Ben and Jerry from the freezer, standing for a moment contemplating my choice of flavour. Grabbing a spoon and my choice of B&J I go back to Rex, "come on Rex your with me" and I tuck him under my arm heading to the living room. I sat Rex's cage on the coffee table take him out of his enclosure and put him on the couch beside me on his little blanket.

I begin to start Ghostbusters for watching but then change my mind. Hmmm. I can't remember when I didn't feel like watching Ghostbusters. Jeez, something is really wrong with me. Sorting through DVDs on my bookshelf I come across the Wizard of Oz and Flashdance huh, I don't even remember having that one.

Hmmm, "what do you think Rex, do we want to watch Dorothy and Toto's world go from unhappy black and white to happy colour or a disturbed soul escaping life in dance?" I flip the cases and look at the back.

"Well, I don't feel like watching someone else's colour, while mine feels like it is fading to black and white, so cute girl working it tough in a man's world while dancing on the side it is". I make sure all the lights are out with just the shadows of the TV dancing on the walls and return to Rex. Luckily, he is still there. Good thinking Steph giving him his favourite hamster nugget to chew on. He is too preoccupied to make a running escape. Sitting down, I let out a sigh. Yep this is what I want right now, isolation from the world in just the company of my Rex. I give him another rub, press play on the DVD and curling up into the couch.

I moved onto affordable but yummy sweet wine after a while. Rex and I had watched Flashdance, he was ready for bed but I was still wide awake and no nearer to wanting to sleep. I put Rex to bed in his enclosure before I started watching Gone in 60 seconds while topping up my wine throughout the movie. Eventually the combination of exhaustion and wine effects permit me to drift off to sleep.

The next morning Hector came by and we talked.

"Chica, I can see you hurting, broken and weaken over recent weeks. I am worried about you let me help you Chica, please? I can't stop your hurting and pain but I can help you become stronger mentally, physically and bring confidence to you. Tank, Les and Bobby can help also; there are some other things that they can help you with". I look at Hector and a stray tear slowly fractures, he wipes it away and repeats, "Please Chica, you helped me too yesterday". Wonder what he means by that. "Let me do this". Hector can speak more English than he lets on.

That is the beginning of my training with Hector and The core team.

Tank, Les and Bobby arrived after my chat with Hector and I received a hug and kiss in greeting. Tank had asked, "are you okay little girl? We were worried about you". I nod.

"Beautiful, we know Ranger has hurt you somehow, we saw it yesterday". Hector put a hand on my shoulder and said, "It will be ok Chica."

I start pacing and twisting my fingers, "you're his friends I don't want to say anything that will cause trouble. I will be fine".

Tank responds, "Does this have anything to do with the new nickname Lula has for Ranger? And what does LF grenade mean?"

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped me then. "Yeah, it does. Lula is not happy with him at the moment".

"Beautiful, what does LF mean? les questioned.

I groaned and mumbled with my hands over face, "Latin Fuckwad, it means Latin Fuckwad".

The guys are quiet and I look up. "Ok, but what does a grenade have to do with it?" says bobby.

"Tank can you call Lula? She will tell you. Can I talk to her first please?"

I spoke to Lula, in my bedroom. Told her about the Merry Men training and asked if she thought I should tell them about Ranger. Lula thought it to be a good idea, especially if they were going to be spending more time with me. I agreed then asked Lula to fill Tank in.

I walked back out gave Tank the phone and told him Lula will fill him in and that he can tell the others after. Tank took the phone and I watched him. I could see his face harden and his fists clench more the longer he was on the phone. Towards the end I saw a quick flicker of quirked up lip; I guess that is where Lula told him about our new nicknames for Ranger.

He hung up, pulled me in for a hug and said "I'm sorry little girl".

"It's ok" I said. "I'm going to have a shower while you fill in the others". I give Tank a sad smile and left the room.

When I came back out, the tension was thick. "I am sorry guys". I didn't know what else to say.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Beautiful. We are angry at Ranger but not you". Then Les hugs me.

Hector is furious and very silent. I walked up to him and put my hand on his arm, "Hector?"

He looks at me, "I won't let him hurt you again Angel". There is no room for argument with Hector.

To change subject I get the guys discussing my training. It turns out I spend more time Hector. This will be interesting and maybe a little scary. I can see Hector becoming a very important person in my life or at least I hope him to be and I think I am really grateful for it.

The guys go back to Haywood once they are satisfied my training schedule is covered. I will see Hector tomorrow afternoon to begin my training. Left alone again I begin to feel myself drift back into depressive lonely darkness. I sigh and flop on the couch not how long I stayed there before thinking I need to do something. So, apartment cleaning it is. Switching on some cleaning music by the time I have finished cleaning the floors and kitchen I am starting feel a little better and fall into my usual bop n clean routine swaying my hips, rolling my shoulders and any other move that works while I clean and sing along. My happy routine continues as I clean the bathroom, change my bed sheets, tidy my bedroom and clean Rex's cage. Enjoyment of a job well done last a short while.

Taking a seat with a cup of coffee I list out my training schedule along with items I may require for said training. List accomplished I realise I need some more suitable exercise wear, sports water bottle, hat (I can't bring myself to wear Rangers seal cap he gave me at the moment). Pulling out my phone I search the contacts list for the number I need. Hmmm I have been calling this number a lot recently and decide to set it on speed dial. Speed dial one two and three are taken, Ranger Joe and Dad. The three men in my life. Well just two now, I know Joe and I will make it back to comfortable friendship again. Do I delete Ranger as speed dial one? Too painful to think about right now, moving on I dial my new speed dial number four.

"Hey Lula, you up for some exercise wear shopping and a late lunch? This will be my last supper, so to speak. The guys will have me on a healthier diet starting tomorrow". I sigh; I am really going to miss sugar induced comas, pizza, meatball subs... Huh oh. I jump out of my chair as I realise something.

"Lula I gotta go. See you in forty minutes" I hang up grab my keys and bag and run for the car. I race to Haywood with only one thing on my mind speeding in the garage once I get there and slam into a parking space. I run to the elevator tap the call button frantically hoping the elevator to come faster. Giving up I run up the stairwell and burst through the door on level 5 and collide with black hard wall. Ram grabs my arms to steady me.

"Steph, what's wrong?" He says.

"Core team, where are they? Where's the core team and hector?" With my hands on his shoulders I am looking around trying to see past Rams big hard body to find who I am looking for.

"In conference room 1..." Ram gets out but before he finishes I cut him and run past him yelling thanks.

Bursting through the doors, I run to Tank.

Spattering from my mouth in a hurry while I clench onto Tanks biceps I say "I will die you know that I will die how will I live? My oven is storage. Have you seen my kitchen supplies? Oh god, what am I going to do, how will I live?" I vaguely register Tanks concerned face and slight wince as my nails dig into his flesh. Letting go of Tank I begin pacing still rambling not even realising the others in the room staring at me and following my every move.

"Steph..." I think its Tank but it doesn't register while continue.

"This is bad, how will I live. I can't get it from mother anymore. God. I will die. Shit, what about my jelly hormones. Shit I will die if not of that then this. What am I going to do? What about my oven storage? Creepy crawlies can't get in the oven, what will I do now? Oh, my poor clothes. My poor clothes, creepy crawlies will get them. Damn. Wait, how do I turn on the oven? Does the stove top work? I don't know."

"Beautiful..." That must be Les he is the only one that calls me that but I am still rambling and pacing.

"Oh boy. Shit shit sugar foot this is bad. Jelly hormone imbalance that's what will kill me. Batteries that's what I need. Batteries. If I don't get batteries I will die. That's not enough. Hand. There's only so much a hand can do. God help me I am going to hell. If that doesn't kill me the other will. Oh no how do I have a movie night without it? That's crazy, absurdity I tell you. Sacrilege. Are you all insane? Don't answer that."

"STEPH!"

I freeze mid pace and turn my attention to men in black staring at me.

"What?"

"Beautiful, you lost us. What is wrong?"

"Les, I can't cook. The fire brigade needs to be on standby if I cook. Rats won't even tempt fate eating my food. Believe me I know, I tried it as bait once in a trap. Disrespectful little rodent. I mean the least he could do was eat what I gave him considering I was hosting his new living arrangement. Well, I showed him. No one messes with Rex and his hamster nuggets. I got that ungrateful miscreant when..."

"STEPH!" Oops, Men in black staring at me again.

"You're killing us here little girl. Ok, you don't cook. It's OK that you don't" Tank says.

"You guys have me on a diet starting tomorrow. How am I going to live when I don't cook and I can't have pizza, cheese doodles, peanut butter, tasty cakes, meatball subs, fried chicken, soda, candy? And I get jelly hormones when I don't get sugar and I am already not having any sex. Are you trying to kill me? And now I will never know how many licks it takes to get to the centre of a lollipop because I keep getting distracted and lose count? Or will I prove the theory that when you eat a red frog or gummy worm you either eat its head first or it's bum first every time. And how on earth do you have a movie night without the staples, pizza, candy, chips, popcorn, ice cream... Oh no" I look at the guys in shock my mouth gapped open.

"You're going to take B&J away from me aren't you?" I collapse in a chair. The guys are silent, looking at me strangely. Laughter suddenly fills the room and I search for its origin. It is no one in the room but on the screen behind Tank.

I jump up. "Oh I am sorry you are in a meeting. Sorry to interrupt I will go".

"Its ok bomber" bobby says. "The meeting was finished. We were just catching up. You can stay".

"Ok" and I sit back down.

"Beautiful, meet Jovi. Jovi meet Steph". Les introduces.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Is that Jovi as in Bon Jon or Jovi as in I am so happy I skip in sunny meadows covered with flowers?" I say. The guys' chuckle and Jovi grins.

"Nice to finally meet you Steph. The guys talk about you a lot"

"All good I hope and it is never my fault. Hey!" I glare at him. "You were laughing at me before. You don't know how serious this is".

"I wasn't laughing at you but more the entire scene in front of me. You have these guys confused but don't worry I will sneak you some B&J." Jovi says.

I grin. "Thanks".

"Beautiful you don't have to worry about surviving. We will make sure you eat and you also have Ella. Ella will leave you frozen meals to heat. We can also start teaching you to cook". Les says with a smile.

"Do you really think that is a good idea having Ella cook for me? I mean Ella is Rangers aunt and he also might not approve".

Bobby jumps in "Ella cooks for us working at Rangeman and will leave prepared meals in our apartments especially during busy times. It won't be a problem and you are a Rangeman employee anyway. Having Ella prepare the meals will save you a lot of time in calorie counting and healthy eating options as well."

"That's right beautiful and your forgetting something Ella is my aunt too. Ella will do anything for her favourite nephew" Les gives a big grin. "Now what is this about jelly hormones and sex? You know I am a sexpert I can help you with anything". Les wiggles his eyebrows at me and Tank slaps him up behind the head. "Own!"

I blush red, "I would rather not say."

We all talk a little longer and I take my leave to meet Lula for shopping.

Once home from Shopping with Lula and unpacking my purchases, I check off my list making sure I have all I need. I put on some music make a coffee and sit on the fire escape. I don't know how long I stayed there. When I watched the sun gracefully journey behind the urban jungle horizon its rays piercing the spaces between the rigid structures I decide to go for a walk. It is dark enough now that I will just be another person rather than easily recognised Bombshell Bounty Hunter. Just as I want. To be not entertaining pleasure of the gossipers and feeding the grapevine.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you everyone. It feels great to have so much support. Hopefully I have posted this chapter without too many errors. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. This is for you Margaret aka whymelucylu and XxTartLoverxX, thanks to you both.

Chapter 5

"Hot... Hurt." I gasp out and pant some more. "Sick... Wet". Breathing heavily. "Air...Water". My chest is heaving. Sweat droplets fall below me and my vision blurs I don't know if that is from the excessive sweat uncontrollably dripping from every pore and running over my eyes or exhaustion. Maybe it is a combination of both. I am leaning my body over, hands resting on my knees desperately trying to suck in fresh air to my lungs while not collapsing to the ground. My skin feels hot like I feel asleep in a UV bed not that I really know what that feels like because I have never had the desire to toast myself and it is red in colour to match. Week one of training down.

Les and Hector are with me today for my run. Hector is with me every day, the others join when they can but there is always at least one core team member each day.

"Angel? How you feeling?" Hector stands beside me and rests a hand on my back.

I stand up after a while and say, "oh yeah I'm good. I think my lungs are starting to recover and my heart rate is not increasing any further". I pant some and hopelessly try to wipe away the sweat from my face. "Aside from wanting to collapse and pass out I'm good." The two men grin at me while Les hands me some water.

"Here beautiful" handing the bottle to me. "You did a great job today, you should be proud of yourself we are" and Hector nods in agreement.

"Mmmmm that feels good" I say after chugging the water. While holding the water bottle in one hand the other is picking at my shirt trying to lift the clothing plastering itself to my skin. I give up and pour the water over my head and down body closing my eyes and sighing as the liquid cools my skin.

"Damn" I hear Les groan out.

I look at Les, "What's up Les?"

"Oh... I have to get to work. I will see you later Beautiful maybe you can give me another wet T shirt viewing tomorrow". He says with a wink and walks away. I groan and roll my eyes, "yeah right Les".

"Come on Angel we have some more training to do" Hector leads me to his truck and we head back to my place.

My second week of training has gone by and it just about killed me. I am so unhealthy from eating poorly and failing to participate in regular exercise. I feel pathetic a long side the guy's and heavy doubts are weighing down on me that I can even achieve this. Hector and Bobby sense my doubts this day.

BPOV

While we waited for Steph to shower after our run, I chat with Hector.

"Man, Our Bomber is feeling down and discouraged with this whole exercise thing. We need to throw in something to lift her spirits". We are leaning against the kitchen counter drinking our waters while we think.

I can see when Hector gets his idea and runs it by me. I agree it will be a good distraction for her and we make our plans.

"Hector man, I can see you have taken our Bomber under you as your own. I don't know exactly what changed your relationship but thanks man. Just don't take Steph away from us OK?" I hold up my hands in surrender at the deathly glare Hector gives me. "Hey, I don't mean that you would hurt her or anything I know you would never do that. I mean I will miss her, we will all miss her if Steph was to move away from us or distance herself from Rangeman".

Hector looks at me and nods. "Angel is not going anywhere away from us. She needs us and Angel will be our family as we are hers. Angel is already my family, more than you know". I give him a curious look but he continues without elaboration. The first you learn with Hector is no one will succeed at pushing for more information from him. If he doesn't want you to know then you won't. Period. So I wait for him to finish what he is saying.

"Well, with the exception of one Rangeman." Hector growls out at the end.

Man I hope Ranger is prepared for Hector when he gets his ass back. As it is Ranger will have to deal with Tank Les and me. I am sure he will be expecting that but Hector is going to be a curveball he will not expect.

Steph meets us back in the kitchen and I pull her into a hug. "Bomber, you are doing great. I promise this will get easier. One day soon you will "hit the wall" so to speak but it will not break you OK? Once your there it is like something clicks into place. When that happens you will not look back. You will have found your rhythm and from there you will go forward in leaps and bounds I have no doubt". I let Steph go and rest my hands on her shoulders. "Ok? Trust me Bomber, Ok?" I say looking earnestly in her eyes.

Bomber nods and I give a kiss to the top of her head. "Now Hector and I are not going to do the next training session. We have another plan in mind and we will pick you up this afternoon to do it ok? Dress casual. No workout clothes. See you at 5pm Bomber". Bomber looks at me desperately wanting to know what we are doing.

I shake my head. "You will find out later Bomber" I smile and take my leave. Hector gives her kiss to the top of her head also and holds her. For the first time I see the affection and love that has grown between the two. Steph puts her hand to his cheek and traces her thumb over his teardrops and leans in to kiss his cheek. Hector runs his hand over her hair to the nape of her neck holding her close. I see Hector take her free hand and hold it to his heart.

Oh shit, Ranger is in deep shit.

SPOV

At 5pm I answer the door to my men in black boys, Hector, Bobby, Les and Tank only this time they are not wearing Rangeman uniform but casual wear. Hmmm. What are they up to?

"You ready little girl?" tank says with smile.

"Yep, let's go."

Sitting between Bobby and Hector we hit the road only to discover we are at Rangeman.

"Guys, what are we doing here?" I say completely confused.

Bobby wraps and arm around my shoulder while Les takes my hand. "Bomber, you are going to hang out with handsome and sexy Rangemen". Bobby grins down at me. We end up in the Rec. room on 4th floor.

There are a couple of Rangemen hanging out already. Ram, Hal and Cal all greet me with a warm welcoming smile. "Hey Bombshell". They say in unison.

Tank turns to me and says "Little Girl tonight we are playing darts. You up for it?"

A big smile graces my face and I bounce on my feet while giving my hands a clap. "Hell yeah, When do we start?"

The guy's chuckle and Les pipes up "don't get too excited Beautiful we do this regularly when did you last play? I would hate to whip your ass too soon in the game". He grins and winks at me. Hmmm.

"Well, I haven't played since I was a teenager. Dad and I use play a lot in garage away from mother or down at the veterans club." Little do the guys know I was an excellent player and don't think my skills have lacked too much. Occasionally, when I was at dinner with my parents and I was early I would go the garage and have a throw, nothing serious. I turn my eyes down. I think I will use this to my favour. "Les? You guys will go easy on me won't you?" I glance up and look at my innocent victims. "Don't worry Beautiful. We will go easy on you".

I notice Hector has a smirk on his face and he looks at me knowingly. Hmmm, what is that about? He comes to me and says "Angel this will be good practice for aim when it comes to our knife training". I nod to him and turn back when I hear Tank.

Tank steps forward. "Let the games begin".

A few hours and a few additional Merry Men later the dart games have come to a close and we are all sitting around having a drink.

"Little Girl, you hustled us." Tank says with a grin. Hector has a proud look on his face while Les is whining. "Not fair Beautiful. You could have warned us. How can you do that to us? To me? Your favourite Merry Man". Les throws a wounded look my way. The guy's chuckle.

"That's not going to work Les. You still me owe me $100, two grandma trips and a New Rex home." I say with a smile.

"How about $200, no grandma trips and a new Rex home?" He counters.

I smirk back "how about another game? You win; no grandma trips and I will do your paperwork for a day. I win 4 grandma trips and you don't get your paperwork done?" I counter. The guys are holding back the laughter at Lester's grimace. He pouts and crosses his arms. "Fine Beautiful. You drive a hard bargain. $100, 2 grandma trips and a new Rex home." Les protectively covers his pride and joy with his hands as he remembers grandmas wandering hands. The merry men can't hold it in any longer as the room fills with laughter.

Bobby and Hector drive me home a couple of hours of later. I thank them for today and for being there. "Thank you so much Hector and Bobby. You knew just what I needed. You guys always pick up and get me through even when I want to throw it in and give up. You keep me on track and I know for certain that I cannot do this without you." I give each a long hug and say goodnight.

BPOV

It is the end of 5 weeks into Bombers training and she has taken to our training like a duck to water. I couldn't be more proud of her. No longer was Bomber happy with the life she had and finally made the definite decision to make changes. Right before our very eyes Bomber is becoming Rangeman material. I have no doubt that in many aspects Bomber will be just as good as the Rangemen on staff.

All of us at Rangeman love Steph being around us more at Haywood. She really has become one of us. Bomber is doing more work for us and with us, even sitting in on strategic planning for takedowns. That girl has quite a mind for picking out something that may have been overlooked before. Hector and the core team have discussing if we should try and encourage her to work full time with us. Unfortunately, Ranger is still an issue although he is never mentioned by Steph and she appears to have moved on. Steph will not take on the full time position because of Ranger. At some point we all know that Ranger will be back and we feel it will be soon.

SPOV

I have made it 5 weeks. Part of me still cannot believe I have gone this far. We don't do any training in Trenton unless it is inside my apartment or Rangeman, I was really worried but Ranger wasn't there and I soon began to feel more comfortable. I have changed my cell number. Too many people have my number and that is not going to happen again.

Lula and I have been great friends. We meet up outside of work once a week, even if it is just for a quick coffee, usually; it is at either my place or hers. What we do and talk about stays between us as we respect each other's privacy. One night, Hector came to check on me and found Lula and I dancing around my living room. We didn't hear the knock on the door so it took us by surprise when we spotted Hector giving us a small smile from the entry. I jumped, squeaked and gasped and Lula let go, "Holy shit Avenger. You can't be sneakin up n shit on us girls. Jeez, I need another drink. You want one Avenger man?" Hector nodded then grabbed my hand and we danced the salsa. While dancing he says one word "Avenger?"

Oh shit the ex-gang banger is gonna give me a beat down. "Umm, well Rangers Batman... or use to be, he quirks his eyebrow in question, "Batman was only used as a term endearment and that's all I am going to say right now". Hector looks appraisingly at me then nods for me to continue. "The other guys are the Merry Men and well you are a Merry man but something else too, we can't define you as one particular superhero so we call you Avenger. You're not gonna shoot us or slice us now are you because I really like my parts where they are even if I wish I could lose my fat rolls?" Hector let out a small soft chuckle only I could hear while he had me do a cross by lead step and turn ending with a comb by brushing our linked hands over to the nape of my neck, while dancing a basic salsa step. I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. "Angel, I will never hurt you", he tells me softly. I can see the power and truth behind his words and I exhale a relieved sigh. I didn't realise how much that would affect me or that it was essential to my mental health, I felt a little weight lift of me. "Oh, hector, you have no idea how much that means to me, thank you" and I wrap my arms around him tightly. It is like a tiny part of me is healing while being held by Hector, "I don't want to let you go, everything seems just fractionally better when I hug you". After one more squeeze, I reluctantly let go.

Since then Hector has become my new mentor, friend and brother.

I found running a great way to reach some clarity in my thoughts and calm disturbed emotions. My body has toned and strengthened. That's the physical but the differences in my confidence, emotional strength, and all round inner wellbeing is what has really made me proud. For the first time ever I really feel like me. Like Wonder Woman. I can do anything.

I decided to write Ranger a letter with the apology I had for him.

_Dear Ranger, _

_I need to say something to you but it seems I cannot reach you on the phone and you don't return my calls, I am writing it down. _

_Firstly, I need to apologise to you. I have been very careless and selfish in recent years with my behaviour to you. It was not ok for me to be bouncing between you and Joe all that time. I refused to look at what effect my actions were having on you, Joe and myself. I am not proud of myself at all. Essentially I was living a lie. I silently refused to want the life Joe wanted for me, just like I refused to really see what you had given and done for me and was willing to give me, but Instead denied it to myself and messed with you both. I hurt myself, Joe and probably you too. I truly am sorry. _

_Secondly, after our night together you really hurt me… the second time. However, I hoped that we could eventually get back to being comfortable friends again. I considered you my best friend and it kills me that our friendship is so damaged now. I am sorry it may never be the same. I am sorry for our friendship lost. _

_Maybe I should try and move on now._

_Take care Ranger and live happy. _

_Love _

_Steph_

I don't know if Ranger received the letter or even read it but I felt better for writing it. It was symbolic of a chapter closing in my life and the closure that came with it was to some point healing. I told Lula and the guys about the letter and that I had not heard anything in reply. Oh well.

Hector knows martial arts but excels at street fighting and he is the best of the best when it comes to the streets. He says this will give me an edge on the streets not just physically but in terms of earning some respect. You have to be strong mentally to be successful at it because it requires you do whatever is needed to come out on top and you can't doubt yourself or have regrets because it will get you dead. Last week he took me meet some of his acquaintances and they all worked with me while we sparred. Hector looked on and gave me pointers, and corrections here and there. Although, Demon, Striker and Moe (I know, go figure. It took all I had not to laugh at the juxtaposition and he has curly blond hair with skin as white as mine) looked scary enough to make you turn tail and flee they are much like Hector. A Big bad ass, "don't fuck with me exterior" but great, loyal, honest and protective men when you get to know them.

It is what I discovered about my father in this last five weeks that has really spun my mind.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hi all. Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here is the next chapter, hopefully this will answer some of your questions. It is a shorter chapter compared to the previous. Enjoy!

Chapter 6

_FPOV Flashback_

_"Man we got to get out of this shit" I said to Javi as we cleaned our knives. Javi with a cut through his right eyebrow looked at me._

_"You got any other cuts on you Frankie?" Javi is looking at my arm. We are both bloody not sure how much of it ours, I lift the side of my shirt to see another slice to my skin at my ribs. The bleeding has slowed. Javi assessing his own cuts and bruises puts his hand through a cut in his jeans high on the thigh to put some pressure on the cut there. _

_"Yeah, I got two cuts and a few bruises. You?" I look at Javi. _

_"Same" We take a seat on the curb and remain silent for a while just letting the adrenaline coursing through our bodies level off as we reflect on what just happened. Javi glances down the road. _

_"They won't be back" I say. _

_"Yeah I know they won't mess with us again. They beat feet fast" and we chuckle. _

_We look in front of us "those that could beat feet anyway" I say as I nudge the bastard lying unconscious there with my boot. _

_"Let's bug out, get cleaned up and crash man". I say as I pull myself up and reach down a hand for Javi to grab. _

_As we start walking away Javi says "I know I'm tired of this shit. Do you think we will get shit from the mob and the brotherhood?" _

_"Don't think so Javi. They have left us alone for over a year now man and we got respect from each side. The Brotherhood and Mob haven't stepped on us in that time and have asked for us to help in tough situations. I mean they all know not to mess with us. Except for the friggin idiots trying to play it with the big boys". _

_"They don't learn" and we reflect on what happened a short time ago. _

_"We will go speak to the Brotherhood and mob before we move."_

_I am going to see mi familia before we leave. You?" Javi states simply and warily. _

_"Yeah"_

_That's when we joined the Army. _

HPOV

I have known who Frank was since the first time I saw him after all these years. He is not an easy man to forget nor was my Uncle Javier. When I met Frank at the cafe over a month ago with Angel, I took the opportunity to reveal myself. Angel was in her own thoughts and had no idea what frank and I were discussing. Frank's Spanish is flawless. I am surprised because I cannot image he gets much practice speaking it in the burg.

_Flashback_

_"Mr Plum, I know you from another lifetime". _

_I watch his eyes harden and his body stiffen as he waits for me to continue. _

_"You knew me then as Tony". A look of shock passes his face then he looks down at the table. I can feel the pain and hurt radiating off him. _

_He starts by saying, "I looked for you everywhere. I saw you in the distance at the funerals but you didn't let anyone come within 100 feet of you". _

_I reply "I didn't want to be found"._

_"I wanted to help you, let you know that you still had me. Javi was my brother. His family is my family. He considered you and Lexi as his own son and daughter. You and Lexi were it for him and he was happy. You know why he never had children of his own?"_

_"Yes, I am gay too. I wanted revenge and justice brought to those who killed Javi and Lexi. I also needed to protect what was left of my familia since Javi couldn't anymore. Mr Plum I had to". _

_Mr Plum sighs "I was Frank to you then and I still am son, OK?" And I nod. "You didn't join the Brotherhood". It was a statement not question. _

_"No. I joined another gang. Ended up ridding all of them when they tried to kill me off for leaving."_

_"That was you?" I nod again and Frank smirks, "you are like your uncle". _

_Frank turns to me and continues "did you know Stephanie was Chelle?"_

_Shaking my head, "No" Not until I saw you and I put things together then. I never knew your last name and obviously I only knew Angel as Chelle back then. Mostly it was always Lexi and Chelle together getting into trouble". _

_Frank chuckles, "Chelle was Pumpkins rebellion against her mother. She refused to be called Stephanie back then". _

_I smile then it fades away. "I found who took them away from us. I used your name and Javi's to get the information I needed. You and Javi were still a much respected name in the streets"._

_"Good, I am glad you got them". He pauses then turns to me again, "how you doing now Hector?"_

_I look at him and understanding passes between us. "Life was hard and deadly. I am Turning that around now. Angel..." I nod in her direction, "is a bright loving addition in my life. I always felt some sort of connection with Angel even from a distance. When I realised who her father is I understood why. I don't think Angel knows who I am."_

_Frank shakes his head. "I don't think so. Pumpkin hasn't mentioned that part of her life again. She was young, I am sure Steph remembers some at least but not all". _

That's when Angel came back out of her thoughts and saw me sitting there with her father.

SPOV

It was a couple of weeks ago that I learned some discoveries about Daddy. I was stuck at the station finalising paperwork for a skip and was running late for training with Hector. I phoned Hector to let him know and told him to let himself into my apartment.

When I arrived home I was surprised to see my father talking with Hector. Daddy walked to me, gave me a hug and said we need to talk. I sat on the couch, Hector beside me and Daddy sitting on the coffee table facing me.

Daddy told me who Hector was and the conversation they shared at the cafe. All the memories came flooding back. I cried for my best friend Lexi and Uncle Javi. I had not thought about that time in so long. It hurt too much. I threw my arms around Hector while I cried.

_Flashback_

_I stood there shaking all over staring at the scene in front of me. Suddenly I was hoisted in the air, strong arms enclosing me as we run away from the scene. I am looking over Daddy's shoulder at what lays in front of me. I see two men run from the store guns in hand. What about our ice cream? We were going to get ice cream. _

_Uncle Javi was lying in front of the cash register. There was bright red blood pooling around his body. His arms protectively encasing Lexi. Lexi looks like she is sleeping. I see Tony running through the doors that the two men just ran through, going straight to Uncle Javi and Lexi screaming. I don't know what he is saying. The tyres of a beat up car scream from the curb. _

_Daddy puts me in the store room telling me, "Stay here. I will come and get you" and he runs from the room back to where my friend and uncle lay. Tony came back to the room. We sat on the floor just hugging each other as silent tears rolled down our faces. _

_I was eight years old. Tony was 10 years old. _

A shiver ran through me at the memory. I released Hector then hugged my father. When I was calm again I looked at Hector and said "but your name was Tony?"

Hector smiles warmly at me "My full name is Antony Hector" his smile fades as he adds "I dropped the Antony after that day". I nod "I didn't use Chelle anymore either".

After a while Hector told me that Daddy was here to help with my training. I looked at them both confused and then I discovered something else from my father. It turns out the time daddy and I shared in the garage at home when I was growing up was also in fact some sort of training in disguise.

When I was younger and into my early teens at least 3 days a week was our time. We worked on Daddy's car, played darts, painting, just about anything. It was time I held special, another of our traditions. One of our games Daddy called "pepperoni pizza clock". He had set up clips on the garage wall to hang old newspapers from then he would let fly with combinations like 1 o'clock, 9 o'clock, stab the pepperoni. The times represented at what place to slice the pizza so 1 o'clock means you slice from 1 to 7 positions of the clock while stab meant to stab at a pepperoni slice between the slice lines. Daddy had me use a paint brush and paint so I see my patterns on the circle shape he drew on the paper. The combinations were varied a ranged from short to long such stab, stab, 11, 2, 6, stab. Daddy told me it was his way of teaching me some knife combat skills although unconventional.

Randomly throwing tools at me while working on the car he said was to help with my reflexes along with garden rake battles we had when raking grass or leaves in the backyard was his way of introducing more combat skills. Another game he played with me he called "duck, block, hit and tickle". Randomly, Daddy would say duck, block or hit. If I failed to duck/block his swinging arm/foot or hit is hand he would throw a tickle attack on me. I had to then escape and block his tickle attack.

I couldn't really see how that would have helped now with training but I was wrong. Once Dad and Hector had trained with me for a while making reference to our childhood games things started to fall into place. It turns out there was techniques I knew well and just to brush up on technique and obviously strength.

Since then Dad has joined Hector and I with some more training sessions also pulling out and using some of his Army Ranger training knowledge. I knew Daddy was in the army with Uncle Javier but I was not aware they were Rangers.

All three of us also made time to visit Uncle Javi and Lexi at the cemetery. The relationship between Hector and I changed when I found out he was Tony and our bond strengthened even more at the cemetery. He truly is my brother just like Uncle Javi was my dad's brother. Hector and Daddy seem to be somewhat closer too although they don't show it outwardly too much and not around others with the exception of me.

Hector told me that it was the deaths of Uncle Javi and Lexi that got him in the gangs where he found revenge and justice on the men who shot our family by gaining information from the streets. Hector found people on the street willing to help with information because it was for Javier and Daddy. This confused me at first until Daddy elaborated. He told me before they joined the army him and Javier were on the streets. The Latino brotherhood was trying to recruit Javier while the Mob was trying to recruit Daddy. Javier and Daddy refused by any means necessary because they would not leave the other and each gang would not allow the other to join with his brother. They fought against the gangs and eventually formed their own brotherhood/gang I guess you could say and with this their own street rep. Daddy said that while Javier was alive no one would consider messing with his family because of the rep he and my daddy on the streets.

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. When I said to Daddy that I thought he was from the Burg he clarified that he was but rebelled and ran away in his teens, returning just before joining the Army to say goodbye to the family. He returned throughout his Army days before settling there when he met my mother. My Dad is a man of many facets and not to be underestimated. I love him even more.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Ok, heres Ranger. Characters belong to Janet E. Thanks for all the reviews. I will reply to them soon. I thought you might appreciate another chapter or 2 ahead of that.

Chapter 7

Ranger's POV

I am driving through the rougher part of town back, back in Jersey with my daughter so she could spend time with my family. No one at Rangeman knew where I was going, just that I was away with my daughter; of course it won't take long for them to discover my where-about. I have no plan to go to Rangeman Trenton, anything that required my business I could handle via email and the occasional conference call.

Leaving Julie at my parents, now I am driving around aimlessly. I had to get away from the endless questioning about what lady is in my life, leaving the house on the pretence that I am required to attend a Rangeman situation.

I knew I was avoiding Trenton because I was avoiding Stephanie. Why? Hell I am really not sure. There was something in me saying that anything between Steph and I would not work. Time has moved on, 8 weeks and 4 days more precisely since I left Trenton. Am I going to have regrets, keeping everything bottled up inside me? Will I regret leaving Steph in the dark again? Am I satisfied with what I have in my life? I have my beautiful daughter Julie, is she enough for me without a companion and partner? Someone to hold when I need or when she needs. That emotional, tangible link with someone that goes beyond the physical and an understanding of each other that runs deeper than with any other person. I do feel lonely at times but I find a woman with no strings and understanding that what we do will not go past one rendezvous but it is empty to an extent. Even that is not as appealing any more. Nothing feels better than sex with babe... Stephanie. I believe that is partly because of this tangible link we share with each other. We understand each other so well. What is my problem? Afraid. Give me a team of men to lead into a danger zone and get them out alive, that I can handle. Running a multimillion dollar business I can handle. I am afraid of losing Steph, afraid of what we have now while being afraid of what could happen if I took our relationship further. I don't handle this feeling well. This is not me. Am I a suitable person to be in a long term relationship with someone? With Steph? Do I want someone that close to me that I rely on them to help lift me up or catch me? To share things with that I normally keep within myself? To share all of myself? Honesty. Communication. Trust. Love.

My thoughts drift back to the day I received Steph's letter. My heart felt heavy and constricted with the weight of the envelope in my hand and the sight of her wildly cursive and caring script. It reflects so much on her personality, wild and spirited yet slightly contained and loving. The letter still sits in the draw of my side table in my Miami bedroom, unopened.

When passing a rundown residence four people that appear to be in a heavy fight catches my attention. Slowing down to witness what follows I notice that one of the fighters is a woman while the others are clearly gang bangers. Initially thinking the woman is in trouble I pull the truck over to the curb and shut off the engine. The woman is good, really good and is holding her own well. Watching her move I take in her long legs covered in slim fitting black jeans that appear to be made specifically for her. At the bottom of those gorgeous legs are blue Skechers dressing her feet. As my eyes move up, a black wife beater fitted her body outlining her toned and strong shoulders and arms. Underneath I can tell there is a firm torso. Peeking out from around the top of the wife beater I see the blue of a sport top holding perky breasts, noting they are the perfect size. Her hair is tucked under a black baseball cap facing backward with aviator sunglasses covering her eyes.

I can tell the group are just messing around by the smirks of their faces and laughter in the air around taunting comments. I continue to watch the woman, she is trained extremely well. When I see the woman throw her arms around one of the men in a hug, I set about continuing on my way. It is then all four starts walking down the street ahead of me and the woman lifts her cap off her head and shakes out long chocolate brown curls down her back before putting the cap back on the right way around.

Dios. Was that Stephanie? No, Stephanie knows no one in this area and she wouldn't be so friendly with gang bangers. I shake my head starting the truck and turning it in the opposite direction driving away. What I don't understand is the faint tingling sensation I feel. I didn't even pick up on it until I thought the woman was Steph. It is a feeling I only ever have around Stephanie though it is a lot stronger.

SPOV

Nine weeks into training and I am feeling great. My training has wonderful effects on me, not just the obvious physical changes but most significant to me is my inner wellbeing. I have never felt so centred, confident and at peace within myself. Exercise and training is my outlet, it brings me back to balance, especially after a hard draining day. I never had so much energy. This confidence and balance has also carried over into other facets of my life. I am organised and structured with my finances, everyday lifestyle and living and spend more time with my nieces.

Dad and I have continued our weekly cafe stops. He has been refreshing my Italian and even started teaching me Spanish. Now a portion of our conversations are held in Italian. These visits are very important to me and I don't want them to stop for anything. He also found me another car from a friend's dealership a couple of towns over. It was very reasonable in price and dad knew that it would be an ok car that wouldn't let me down mechanically.

I have become good friends with my street boys Demon, Striker and Moe. We get together to train regularly with and without Hector now. After each training session we spend time together socially by having a beer at a bar or home, a meal or dancing at a club. The boys are responsible for me getting my first tattoo. Hector was with us that day and he sensed my hesitation.

"You don't have to do this Angel" he said

"I know it is not. It is going to be very permanent so I want it to have significant meaning to me" I reply.

Hector nods his head in understanding then a smirk graces his lips. He leans in and whispers in my ear and I smile widely, excited with his suggestion. We each got the word "familia" inked on our skin, mine down my left side over my ribs close to my heart and Hectors down his left arm.

I feel very comfortable with my street boys and they have taught me a lot about the street and being more aware of my natural instincts. One particular occasion was a few days ago when we were having some entertaining training fun and I sensed someone watching me. I hugged Striker and whispered to him my concern and with silent communication to the others we walked away. The boys were flanking me protectively and alert, to most people it would have appeared as friends having a good time but the tension was thick. Before my training I never would have picked up on this instinctual feeling and its meaning.

What bothers me now is that at the same time I had the Ranger tingly sensation. I haven't felt anything similar to that sensation since the last time I saw Ranger but with Ranger the tingling is much stronger.

Tanks POV

"Yo"

"Rangeman, what are you doing? And don't think I don't know where you are. Did you really think you could come to Jersey and I not know about it"?

"I don't want to talk about it Tank. Is there any business I must be present for while I'm here?"

I remain silent hoping to make him sweat; I am not dropping this so easily.

"Tank?"

"You fucking broke her leaving like that not to mention avoiding her after you slept together. Yes I know".

I take a breather to calm down rubbing my free hand over my head in frustration.

"Fuck man, why did you do it?"

Ranger answers me with quiet annoyance. I know he is losing patience; Ranger is not a man that appreciates being pushed into something he cannot control to some extend or if not prepared to be ready. I continue with my speech.

"Little Girl had to tell someone, she was falling apart you ass"

More silence.

"I'm sorry"

"I don't know if that is enough man and it certainly is not me that should hear your apology. I will not let you hurt her again. It took a lot for Little girl to come back to us and move past the shit in her life".

"What happened?

"Not my place to say and do you really think you deserve to know?"

More silence.

"Any business you need me for?" Ranger says changing the subject. I let it go for now.

"No. I got a handle on it. Everything is running smoothly at this end of Rangeman and the numbers are up."

"Good. Let me know if anything changes with the Trenton business or if you need me for business". And he hangs up.

I hang up, running my hands over my face and head as I mumble "get you're fucking shit together Rangeman".


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Another chapter. Two in one night. I hope I am still keeping your interested. I love your reviews and I will reply to them soon. Thanks again.

Chapter 8

SPOV

Ten weeks have gone by since Hector picked me up at the cafe where I was with my dad. The guys Lula, Connie and I have been out to the clubs a couple of times. The guys' salsa danced me until my legs felt like jelly. We did other dances too and it felt so good, I love dancing that much that I started taking lessons again once a week in Latin dance outside of Trenton. It is my wonderful escape, my happy place.

Things are going really well for Lula and Tank, they moved in together. There have been a couple times that my skips have given me trouble; one had turned up at my apartment. Thankfully, with what Hector and the guys have been teaching me I could do enough harm to him so I could get my phone to call Hector. Hector and the guys showed up and quickly took care of the situation for me. That prompted me this time to be more prepared in the event another bad guy comes to visit me. So while they were there I asked, "Can you help me be more prepared for the next bad guy that visits? And I don't want security system, I cannot afford it". They all look at me. I knew they wanted to do it for me. Hector is the first one to come around, he knows me well, and starts, "Ok Angel, have a weapon near your points of entry and where you spend most of your time. Have it hidden but easily accessible".

"Ahhh, Hector?" I say while I flash my eyes to other guys. Bobby, Lester and Tank are standing there; arms folded giving Hector a blank stare. Hector quirks a lip at me then stares down the Merry Men.

Time moves slowly until Tank simply says, "ok, man". And that's it. What! I am moving my gaze from Merry Men to Avenger, Avenger to Merry Men waiting for the final battle, nobody questions Hector. Huh, nothing. "Ok, all I am missing is the tennis ball and my head would have valid a reason to be volleying between you lot, apparently".

They all switch their gazes to me. "What?" nothing again and they are still looking at me. "Well, obviously there is not going be a superhero showdown. So my head flicking from you to you was wasted". Again with the look.

"Hey, I don't want you to have a superhero showdown, you could hurt each other. That would make me sad and then pissed that you would do that to each other. I would have to kick all your asses for hurting each other". I shake my head while I glance down, "Neanderthals", I mutter.

Now the room shakes with laughter. "Angel" Hector says with a smile.

"Beautiful, we love you" Les says while he tucks my head under his arm and delivers a knuckle rub to my hair. "Hey! Watch the hair". And he does again. I jump away from him when he lets go.

"Oh, Lessie you asked for it" I say while giving him a glare. "Lessie? I don't think so beautiful", he chuckles. I smirk and walk by him. I give Hector a wink that no one else can see. Then I quickly turn; sweep my leg out and hitting Les just above his cat boots from behind. Thump.

"Jeez, Les...sie. You need to watch how you land; my elderly neighbours are probably retreating to their bathtubs and doors frames expecting an earthquake. You sure you haven't put on a few pounds?" I stand there looking down at him on the floor. The others are chuckling.

His shocked appearance then turns predatory. Uh oh.

"Look out beautiful" he flips to standing. I squeal and move back.

"Les! Les I am sorry. Don't do this. Please. You're my big bro; you wouldn't hurt your little sis, would you?" He grins. "Oh shit". And make a dash for my bedroom but before I know it I am airborne landing with a bounce or two or three on my bed. Les jumps on the bed pinning me then tickles me mercilessly. I look over at the door as the other guys walk in, "he...lp" I gasp. "ple...eease". CRASH!

Les and I are stunned, frozen. The others are doubled over laughing. Les and I look around. "Ah Les, you broke my bed" I say still quietly stunned. We look at each other and bust out laughing.

Once we are all settled, we discuss getting me a new bed while Hector slips out. We continue our "bad guy smack down" preparation. The guys advise me to always keep my phone on my person so I can reach it easily and my weapon, especially when coming home, leaving home or answering the door. Hector returns with a duffle bag. "This is for you Angel". The guys start pulling out gun pockets to hold guns and fixing them to hidden places around the apartment along with three panic buttons. One in the bathroom, another for the bedroom and lastly one in the main area.

"Guys, I can't afford to get enough weapons for all these".

"Don't worry Bomber", says bobby, "you can add them as you go along".

That was a proud moment for the guys; they shouted pizza and beer at shorties with all the other off duty Rangeman guys.

I do more work at Rangeman too but not permanently. In addition to distraction work, the guys have me also sit in on the planning stages of takedowns and security system planning for clients. I am learning a lot. Tank also calls me in occasionally when he is swamped in paperwork and I give him a hand that has given me the opportunity to learn more about the security side as well. It is very interesting.

I am feeling much better within myself now. I have accepted that Ranger and Mary Lou may never be a part of my life again or at least in the way it was before. It is still very hard to handle though and I find I don't trust as easily as I once had.

That's what basically a little more that has happened over the last 10 weeks. Now I sit here at the cafe with dad and grandma but today I also asked the guys, Lula and Connie to join us. I am a mess.

Dad reaches for my hand, "what is wrong pumpkin? Please talk to us".

I take a breath "I don't know how to say it so I am just going to spit it out ok?"

They all nod.

I take another breath, "I am about 12 weeks pregnant, Ranger is the baby's father".

All is quiet for a long time. When I look at my dad he is smiling. What? Smiling? They are all smiling. Congratulations and cheers flow around all at once while I am hugged and kissed. Wow. This makes it so much easier.

"You're not upset or angry at me for not being married and still single?"

My dad answers, "Pumpkin, in recent months you have turned things around and I am sure everyone will agree that this is the happiest we have seen you in a long time. How can we be angry or upset that you are bringing a beautiful new life into the world that is a part of you? We love you. "

"Thanks daddy" I lean over and give him a kiss to the cheek.

I sit down and look at the others, "are all of you willing to be uncles, aunts and a grandpa and great grandma?", I say with a smile.

"You bet your ass we will be, that baby girl is gonna need some fashion help from her auntie Lula". We all laugh; I am sure as we imagine my baby decked out in a spandex, brightly coloured Lula outfit.

Then Les jumps in, "hey! This baby here is going to be a boy. We need someone to pass our bad ass skills on to. Don't worry Steph, we'll start with water pistols then move onto Nerfs". And we laugh again at the image of a mini Man in Black, nerf gun in hand and foam darts flying around fifth floor Rangeman. Oh no, what have I got this baby into.

"Hey! I want some fishing and ball time in there". My dad pipes in with big proud granddaddy grin.

I sobered up and began to panic a little. Hector noticed first, "angel, what's wrong?"

I look at Hector, "I have to keep this baby safe and protected. I have to. I can't let anything happen to this baby". Some tears flow and Hector holds me. "Angel it will be ok. We are all here to also make sure your baby is safe". I calm down, "I know you will that is why what I ask next is so important".

I take a list and envelope from my bag. "I have some things I would like to discuss with you all".

They nod and I proceed. "Ok, this is a list of changes I need to make now I am having a baby. I hoping you guys can help me. Can you let me please finish before we discuss this? Firstly, I need a new place to live and I don't want Trenton. Too many people including bad guys know too much about me here, including where I live. The baby and I need privacy and the less people know about this baby the better.

Secondly, I need a new source of income.

Thirdly, and I am hoping the Rangeman guys can help me set this up. I would like an alias set up. This new name, if I can do it, will be used for my lease title, new bank account and new job.

Fourth, when I get my new place. Can Rangeman help me with security?

Fifth, I want this baby known to minimal people and only the people I trust. For me, that is Rangeman, Joe, Val's family. I want mum to know but honestly I am really worried about the backlash I will receive not to mention keeping this baby from her phone gossip buddies. I am sorry Grandma and Daddy. Also, I will let Ranger know but he hasn't returned any of my calls up to now or reached out to me in any other way so I have a letter here that I will post today. I have made it clear to him that I don't need anything from him but I felt he should know.

Finally, I want to continue my training I still want to do BEA down the track. I know some things I won't be able to do for duration of my pregnancy. I am going to speak to Vinnie about allowing the time off and coming back later. Of course he will also need to know I am pregnant.

I let out a big sigh.

"What do you all think? Do you think this is reasonable for me to do? I know I am asking a lot of you but I want to make it clear I am not asking for financial help and I completely understand if for any reason you are unable to help me. It will not affect how I feel about you all".

Tank is the first to speak, "we can set up your alias, it is a good idea and I am proud to see you being so conscious of your security and safety. We can also set home security for you".

"Tank, honestly, I don't really know how much such as set up will cost so we will need to discuss it further".

"No need beautiful", les said, "you are an employee of Rangeman, it is common for us to set up aliases for employees, usually we do it for government work. We will do the same for you".

"Really?" I questioned and the core team nodded.

"And the Rangmen here will be the only ones that will know about it" Bobby added.

"What do you think, daddy?

"I think it is a great idea Pumpkin, I am grateful the men will do this for you".

"Ok, thanks guys".

That was when Grandma piped in, "what about me? Can I have one? I want to be Elvira Givalot". The guys cringe and us girls smile.

Time for redirection. "Ok, Daddy will you help me find a new place to live?"

"Gladly pumpkin"

"Thanks Daddy. Do you think we can meet tomorrow and look over real estate listings? I really would like to get this started as soon as possible for obvious reasons".

"Sure pumpkin how's 9am here in the morning then after we have some selections we can go look? If the Rangemen are available I am sure they would like to check out the security standards of what we look at". He looks over at the guys and they nod.

Bobby adds, "We can still do some of your training, it will need to modify but it can be done, especially if I can monitor you regularly. It is important not to get your heart rate too high and lift only light weights. I will do up a new programme for you and get copies to the guys".

"Thanks Bobby"

"With regards to your work, little girl" Tank said. "You have been doing some of my paperwork. How about you continue with that? I know you would want to spend little time in Trenton for the pregnancy but how about we set you up a secure office and equipment at your new residence so you can work from home as my personal assistant? And if you like we can also use your alias?"

"Oh Tank, that would be perfect, are you sure it is not too much trouble?"

"Not for the mother of my little nephew" he says with a big grin.

At the same time Connie and Lula growl playfully, "niece!"

I address the Merry Men, "How do you guys feel about this in regards to Ranger? I don't want to cause any trouble for you at work".

"Well we haven't seen Ranger for a while and when he checks in it is strictly business" says Bobby.

Tank is next, "little girl, I won't lie to him. If he asks about you I will answer but I will not give details either. Ok?" I nod, that is fair.

"Beautiful, I am that baby's family and will not turn my back on family. I am very pissed at my cousin right now" says Lester.

Hector just simply says, "I protect my own, Angel" then flashes a look at my dad who nods his head.

"Thank you guys"

"Connie, Lula and Grandma, will you help me furnish my new place. I have managed to save a little money since the guys started helping me with my BEA skills and the extra work for Rangeman".

"Of course skinny ass white girl"

"No worries Steph, I think I will even be able to get you some good quality furniture from family. They are always renovating even when there is no need"

"Thanks Connie, but no blood stains, please?" and I shudder at the thought.

Grandma pipes in, "Baby Girl, I will take care of your happy draw".

"Huh?"

"You know? The pleasure draw, the get me off draw, the down n dirty draw, the Mr big draw..."

"Argh, ok I get the idea" Connie and Lula are laughing hard. Dad is looking down and mumbling. The guys are pale except for hector who is smiling.

Lester claps his hands together enthusiastically "Alright", then throws one hand into the centre of the table, "stack em in all, now begins "Mission Baby Bomber" he finishes with a big grin.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N JE owns the characters I am just borrowing them. I hope I still have your interest in this story.

Thank you for all those reading and reviewing. I love reading them and I will reply soon. You would prefer an update first right? Roscommon thanks for pointing out draws/drawers error. Doh! I cannot believe I missed that in proof reading. Of course I know it should be "drawers".

Chapter 09

SPOV

Dad and I have been at our cafe for an hour and a half, discussing and looking over real estate rentals. He also convinced me to look at the sale listings as well, although I am really not in a position to buy, so I don't know why dad wants me to.

This house is beautiful dad but I seriously am in no position at this stage to buy a house". I look down at the picture of a Victorian style home. Even in it run down state it is beautiful and I imagined myself on the circular patio overlooking the green lawn and watching my child with long dark hair, a beautiful complexion that is a shade between mine and Rangers, playing outside. I smile and touch my stomach. It is then I realise that I can do this without the father in our life. Yes, it will be hard and sad at times but I will share my life with this baby. This baby will be my life. Though I am frightened a bit, I can't wait to build memories with my baby.

I look up at daddy, "let's keep this one aside and when I am in a better financial position we will have a look at it. Hopefully, it will be for sale still. I smile and daddy smile back at me.

"Ok, pumpkin. Let's do that. But there is nothing stopping us from looking at it today" he says with a smile.

"Let's call the guys and see who is available to look at these apartments with us and the house".

Hector and Les arrive, "you ready for Baby bomber home searching?" Les questions.

"You do know that it will be my home too, right Les?" I say with a smile.

"Of course Beautiful, but you need to know that Baby Bomber is vying for top place as my favourite person" he smirks. "Sorry beautiful, you can share top place with Baby Bomber". And throws an arm around my shoulders and gives me a tight hug.

"Do you think you can handle two of us Les?" I smile brightly up at him. Dad and Hector let out a small chuckle.

"I am up for the challenge. I will say this however, you will maintain top spot often if I don't have to change stinky diapers" and he shudders and screws up his nose.

Dad claps Les on the back while saying, "A challenge it will be that's for sure. Call me when you get stuck". And daddy chuckles again.

"Hey" I say.

"I wouldn't change you for anything Pumpkin" and he pecks a kiss on my forehead. "Let's go get you a new home".

Hector walks up, kisses my cheek and with an "Angel" he and Les lead me out of the cafe following Daddy and me walking between two men in black.

We are well into our third hour of apartment hunting. "Well Beautiful this is the last apartment on our list. I have a feeling this will be the one."

"I hope so Les."

We look around the apartment. It is lovely, slightly more than I wanted to spend but the three bedrooms will allow for one room to be solely a work at home office. The guys like that idea for security of Rangeman information. They can put a lock on the door and I can lock it when I am not working. I do like the idea of keeping my work separate from the rest of the apartment.

Les and Hector walk off together checking windows and doors, discussing security. I see Hector poke his head out each window and look around.

Dad and I stand watching them for a while then he says, "What do you think, Pumpkin?"

"I like it a lot but it is more than I wanted to spend. I think I will manage it though."

"I am happy to help you where I can, you know that?"

"Thanks Daddy, I love you". I give him a hug.

The guys come back to us and give their approval. Hector then tells me he already got my new alias organised.

"How did you do that? I haven't given you any details."

"I chose a name for you and we already have your details." he shrugged.

"OH, I forget you guys can do anything", I smile. "So what's my new name? It's not something weird is it or embarrassing?"

"We think you will like it Beautiful. We couldn't give you Wonder woman's alter ego because that would be too obvious so we went the next best, Donna Stacey Troy AKA Wonder girl. Hey, did you know Donna was ranked #19 in the 100 sexist women in comics? Man, she is sexy". He smirks with a wink and follows with "you wanna be my wonder girl Beautiful?" I laugh. "You wish Les."

"Ugh!" Les holds a hand to his heart feigning being wounded. "You wound me, Beautiful. Shot through the heart, and you're to blame..." les and I smile at each other and continue together, "Darlin, you give love a bad name" and we bump hips.

We make arrangements with the building manager to finalise the paper work of the apartment lease for the next day and the Merry Men drives us back to our cars. We say goodbye at the cafe car park. The guys let us now they will start with installing security in the apartment as soon as the lease is signed tomorrow. While the guys start that I will see Tank about my new job position.

I arrive home and flop on the bed in my thinking position. The last couple of days have been exhausting, draining my emotions and energy. Rest and sleep sounds good now. I set my alarm because Hector is taking me to visit his boys later. We cannot spar but I can still do some fight training just no contact and lower intensity level.

Hector arrives and hour later and we head out. I woke feeling refreshed mostly and looking forward to spending more time with the street boys, Demon, Striker and Moe. We spend 2 hours training. Hector and I have to let them know about me being pregnant and boy I was not expecting the reaction we received.

Moe is first to react, he breaths out "wow" while looking at my stomach. Then follows with "oh my god, you need to sit down and rest". He quickly retreats walks right into a lawn chair stumbles about trying to maintain his balance. I am giggling and the others have a quirked up smile at Moe's antics. Once his footing is regained he turns back to me "rest right? That's what you need. Oh want a water? Do you need a foot massage? Do you..." Moe's voice trails off as he pales. "Man, we got to get Bombshell to the hospital to make sure the baby ok".

We all look at Moe completely baffled at what he is talking about. "Why?" demon questions.

"Jeez man, we have been throwing Bombshell around while we are sparring. We could have hurt the baby. Well? Come on" he reaches me picks me up and starts rushing me to the car while I bounce in his arms. "Moe..." I begin then he cuts me off. "Moe the baby..." and I am cut off again. " it's ok Bombshell, don't panic we will make sure the baby is ok". I sigh. Moe is in baby panic mode and nothing is reaching him. I look over his shoulder to the others and call out "help here guys please".

"Shhh Bombshell, I got you, you'll be ok, and baby will be ok. Just rest."

"Moe..." I try again.

By now I am at the car and Moe is trying to get me in. Then Demon, Striker, Hector and I all call out raising our voices. "MOE!" Moe freezes and looks around. "What?"

Strikers starts, "Steph's fine you fool. She has been trying to tell you that". He finishes with shake of his head and adds "we have not been throwing her around. You're over reacting."

I add, "But this was our last contact and high intensity training until after the baby is born. I can still maintain some training but on a much lower scale, no contact stuff."

"Are you sure you should be doing any training?" striker asks.

"Yes. Bobby is adjusting my training schedule now. I will make you guys have a copy as well. Ok?" "Sounds good" Demon says.

Bombshell, I am really worried working with you while you're pregnant. What if we hurt the baby? Moe looks as worried as he sounds.

Hector steps in "no worries we will look out for Angel and the new training is different to what is happening now. Angel will be fine" he says with finality that no one objects to.

Hector and I say our goodbyes with promises to give the street boys the new schedule along with a meeting including Bobby to discuss training and baby further. As requested by Moe who is still in a panic and apparently wants all information available to him. I believe Moe thinks we are all crazy for continuing any sort of training. Hector drops me home exhausted and I call it a day. After a shower, I nurse a chia green tea; I am trying my best to enjoy tea now I can't have coffee. After going shopping for tea I ended up coming home with 8 different types of tea because I couldn't decide and frankly it was a bit overwhelming. Who knew there were so many varieties? Sitting down in living room I make a list of things to do tomorrow.

1. See Vinnie.

2. See tank

3. Finalise the lease on apartment

4. Give notice to Dillon/ask Grandma if she would like my apartment. Rent is paid 6months ahead.

5. Organise boys for security

6. Get training schedule from Bobby.

Looking over the list I decide to kill a couple of birds with one stone and ring Tank.

"Yo Little Girl" he answers happily on the second ring.

I smile, "yo Tank. I am coming to see you tomorrow to discuss work. I also have to see Hector and Les about security on the new apartment and Bobby about my training. How about I bring pizza for lunch and we can do all this organizing in one visit? I wait for Tank's reply.

"Sounds good Little Girl. How's midday that will leave plenty of time for the boys to do the security on the apartment. "

"Great! thanks Tanks. See ya tomorrow."

"No worries. I'll let the boys know. See ya then Little Girl"

"Bye Tank" and hang up relieved to have that arranged.

I let out a big yawn. Baby is making me sleepy, my first sign of pregnancy luckily no morning sickness for now anyway. I call it an early day heading to bed with my new baby book, compliments of Lula, "Up the Duff" by Kaz Cooke.

Hmm... Interesting start to a book; The Pregnancy Quiz.

Question 5. Inducement is:

a) A very large diamond ring and a holiday in the Bahamas

b) An artificial medical process it stimulate labour

c) Holding a Tim Tam at the end of the vagina to coax the baby out (A/N I don't think you can get Tim Tams the US. They are a soft chocolate centred biscuit covered in chocolate. Completely naughty. As Ranger would say "that stuff will kill you Babe". )

d) A technical term for the placement of the placenta

I could get use to reading this pregnancy book I think to myself while letting out a laugh.

Question 8. Placenta is:

a) the most popular girls name after Sarah, Rebecca and Madison

b) The geographical location where you have your baby

c) A big gloppy item that looks like a liver and keeps the baby alive with nutrients and oxygen

d) A terrific marketing opportunity if you put it through a blender, whack it in a moisturiser and give it a French name. (Ewwwww is my first thought)

Question 9. The easiest way of giving birth is by:

a) Taking all the drugs you can get your hands on and shouting a lot at random people (I would add Italian hand gestures with the shouting)

b) imagining you're in a perfectly charming wheat field having sex with Brad Pitt (hmmm... Well I would skip the wheat field and exchange Brad for a Ranger)

c) Having a general anaesthetic and paying someone to look after the baby for the first ten years

d) Whatever means necessary at the time?

e) Just like they do it in the movies

After reading the quiz and having a much needed laugh I decide to skip straight to what is happening with baby now at week 12.

According to Kaz, I may be feeling "very tired - after all, you're not just a fascinating, sophisticated minx anymore; you're a walking host organ." Huh, Good to know. I also find out my baby is about 18 grams in weight and is an average length of about 5cm from head to bum. Wow! So tiny. He/she really is a peanut. I feel my heart swell with love for this little baby and my body fills with happiness while butterflies flutter inside my stomach with excitement and little nerves. I am having a baby. I am growing a little human. Amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N JE owns the characters except for Moe, Striker and Demon. I am just playing. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I love to read your responses.

This story needs a name but nothing seems to jump out at me. My thought is "Turmoil and Peace" but honestly I am not feeling it. So here I am calling all story name ideas from you, my wonderful readers. No hurry, if you have an idea you would like me to consider PM me down the track. Thanks

Chapter 10

SPOV

"Guys" I whine. "I can drive myself to the obstetrician".

"Are you kidding beautiful? Baby Bomber is 20 weeks now. This is when you have another ultrasound. We are not missing a chance to see baby bomber" Les answers for all the boys. Tank is driving, Bobby up front and I am in a sexy hot Latino sandwich with Hector and Les on either side of me. This is not good.

Another sign of pregnancy came to my attention 4 weeks ago. Libido. For the last 4 weeks I have been thinking sex, dreaming sex and craving sex. My shower massager has been really getting a work out along with other sex aids. I let out a sigh. Jeez. I can feel the warmth of Les and Hectors hard muscular thighs pressed against mine warming right through to my core. Les has an arm wrapped around my shoulder and my mind can't help wandering to thoughts of what he could do with that arm. I have an image flash through my mind. Les using that arm to hug me closer, swing me around so I am straddling his strong thighs. My sexual heat is resting against his hips, the feel of his erection pressing into me. Those strong arms wrapped around me pressing my very pregnancy sensitive nipples into that firm chest. His warm breath covering my neck and sending tingles through me. I groan squeezing my thighs together to hopefully ease the ache between my legs. Looking down I see my nipples harden and pressing through my top. STOP. Damn. I am wet again. Is this how it's going to be for the duration of my pregnancy I ask myself? Wet panties most of the time. So hot and turned on that sometimes I can't help myself but wiggle in my sit to feel the friction of my clothing against my centre or even subtly rub my hand against myself to ease some of the ache. Hector is chuckling beside me has he squeezes my hand to get my attention. I told Hector about the about the sex cravings a week ago and I have no doubt that he knows where my mind went just now. Les is looking at me strangely.

"Are you OK Beautiful?"

"Ahh, yeah. Just nervous I guess ". I feel my cheeks blush red and Hector is still softly chuckling. I give him an elbow to the ribs when he leans over to whisper in my ear. "I really want to know about that fantasy Angel".

Thank god. We are here. When Tank stops the truck I push Hector out in a hurry and move quickly away from Les. Hector is smirking at me. He turns to Tank, "I think Angel needs the restroom before the appointment".

"Again Little Girl. You went just before we left to come here" tank says.

I am giving Hector an evil glare. He leans in and whispers to me "I just got you some time to... Work out your frustration". I growl back at him softly "you are so going to get it" I turn back to Tank, "no I didn't. I will see you in the waiting room" then I leave for the restroom.

Bobby stops me. "No you don't Bomber. You need a full bladder for the ultrasound" as he rests a hand on my shoulder.

"Oh sugarfoot" I say as I slap my thigh. "Now I am reminded of the Litre of water I drank an hour ago and my bursting bladder. Let's hop back in the car to distract me, come on Les, Hector." Hector actually chuckles for all to see. He knows me and my mind so well. Les is looking confused.

"Sugarfoot, Little Girl. What are you on?" Tank says what everyone else is thinking I am sure, except Hector.

I sigh, "I am trying not to curse in preparation for Mr/Miss Bump's arrival" saying while rubbing my hand over my baby bump. "And you guys better get in practice too". I get a reply of groans.

"Bomber, as much as I love you, I will not be using your curse word alternatives". Bobby adds. "Let's go or you will be late for your appointment." And he leads me to the entrance. I am grateful Bobby and the guys found me an obstetrician well away from Trenton and a good one. Although, they did go a bit over board by interviewing each Doctor and when I say "interview" I could also say "interrogation" in its place. All four men were dressed and dressed meaning swat black and guns, knives, any other armoury to suit. They were doing complete background checks before letting me go anywhere near them. When Ella told me I was pissed and a little amused when Ella explained how serious this "mission locate doctor" was to the boys. It was top priority and they had the other Rangemen in sweats, fearing there was a big dangerous government mission was about to happen. The boys jumped on any one who disturbed them and the Rangemen were in fear of meeting the mats if anyone interrupted them. Ella had some photo evidence she very sneakily took while delivering lunch that day. One picture was of all four standing tall, side by side, arms crossed feet apart looking blankly at who I assume was a doctor. The doctor looked a little pale. The second was all four boys bent over the conference table with sheets of paper scattered looking very serious and marking of checklists and such. There was also pregnancy books such as "expecting your first baby", "the baby journey", "What to expect when you're expecting" and others. There were about 8 books from what I could see in the picture. When I asked Ella what all the cards were spread out at the end of the table Ella broke into laughter. When she settled Ella told me they were labour flashcards, a card for various stages of labour and birth adding that she wished she was quick enough with the camera to catch the looks on the boy's faces as they looked at detailed images of birth.

I am grateful the guys encouraged me to share the pregnancy with Ella for a couple of reasons. Ella is making some of my meals and to have another female supporter in my corner. Ella has been great and so motherly toward me. I had some morning sickness at about 13 weeks and Ella was wonderful looking after me and finding foods that didn't upset my stomach more. When I let the guys know how I felt about the "interviews". The response I received from all four of them was a shrug of the shoulders and a "we look after our own and want the best for you and baby." There was no way I could stop them. I think they may have scared some doctors into an early retirement.

We walk in to the clinic, Connie and Lula greeting us. Bobby notifies the staff of my arrival while I handle the weekly Les and Lula name battle. Every week Les tries out a boy name while Lula tries a girl name. They go back and forth battling over baby's, move onto picking at the name the other has chosen this week before turning their attention to baby not to be out done by the other in talking to the baby. This week Baby bumps name is Xavier and Isabel, not bad and much easier to handle than some of the other names those two have come up with. Last week, it was Lulapop and Horace. I look down; Les is one side, "now Xavier you are never too young to know how to charm the ladies..." Lula is on the other side, "ok Isabel, lesson one in fashion. Don't be afraid to show off you assets. Me I got the curves and..." My baby is going to be so confused.

My name is called and I follow the nurse only to discover I have three mercenaries, a gang banger, a Betty Boop and one colour explosion trailing behind me excitedly. Les looks like he is about to jump up and down on the spot while enthusiastically clapping his hands like an excited toddler. Even tank and Hector are grinning. I stop, "you can't all come in". And they're faces fall. Looking at all these sad faces I quickly give in. "Come on then" I wave at them and continue walking. I hear Les say "yes!" And high five someone. I shake my head and look down at baby "this is your family baby. Be prepared. Be warned."

All the health check and test portion of the visit is concluded. Now we are all looking at the screen hoping to find out baby's sex. Well, I gave up looking at the screen a little while ago when my urgency to empty my bladder took over and I am focusing on not wetting myself. Baby has legs bent up and crossed at the ankles hiding any his or hers sex.

"Hmmm..." Doctor Rodrigues says. "Baby doesn't want to share his or hers sex. Let's see if we can get the little one to move" and he starts to push the ultrasound probe into my stomach poking at the baby in an effort to encourage him/her to move. Oh my god. Hold it, hold it Steph. Don't pee now Steph. Hold it in. Jeez, quit poking me. I tell myself. I can hear the others encouraging baby to move and then feel hands on my stomach pushing on me. I look down at Bobby's hands also trying to get the baby the move. Oh jeez I can't hold this much longer. My legs are crossed at the ankles and I am squeezing my legs together tightly. Hurry up. Hold it. Hurry up. Hold it. My mind is flashing between the two thoughts. After what feels like hours it is decided baby is not going to move. Hello! This baby's parents are two very stubborn people. What were they expecting?

"Can I pee now please?" And hurry off. I can clean the ultrasound gel off me in the restroom.

"Thank you god" I sigh quietly in the restroom. Kick. "Ouch" I say looking at baby bump. This baby has so much force and power in each kick it delivers and when it comes to moving nothing gets in this baby's way. Organs be damned. Ribs be damned. What is scary is that I am only half way in the pregnancy. How much more room is this baby going to need? "Ouch". Baby kicks me again. "Hey I didn't ask for them to poke at you" I say rubbing baby bump.

We are on our way back to Rangeman now. The boys have convinced me to share the baby news with the other Merry Men. Apparently, they miss me a lot and are wondering when I am coming back. Also Tank wants them to know so plans and protocols go into effect if something unexpected happens and when I am in Labour. The guys plan on being with me at the hospital and they need other Rangemen to step up and cover for that period. Obviously, they do not know I am technically still working for Rangeman just not on site and under a different name. I agree to share the news with my next closest Merry Men, Cal, Hal, Manny, Woody, Binkie, Zip, Zero and Ram. They are all waiting for us when we enter the conference room.

Tank starts, "men I have news. There will be a new Rangeman joining our ranks in a few months." All the men nod. I am sure the men have noticed my pregnant belly but they haven't put it together yet. Les, Bobby and Tank are grinning widely. Hector has a smirk.

"Bombshell is having a baby." All is quiet for a moment then the boys smile sounding off congratulations. I get hugs and kisses. When things quieten down Tank moves on.

"Ok. There are some orders to follow." All the men turn serious and nod.

"One, news of Steph's baby is not to leave this room. This is predominately for safety concerns. Too many people know Steph and they aren't all nice. Do not talk about Steph or the baby with each other outside this building and not with other Rangemen unless I or Steph Ok it. Steph wants this baby to be known to only a select group of people and the core team and Hector agree this is a good idea."

"Two. Steph no longer lives in Trenton. You will need to know her new address but this also remain confidential and do not leave this room. Same as order one. Understood?" And they all nod.

"Three. Core team and Hector will be away during the baby's birth. We will be offline. All of us." This gets some raised eyebrows in response. It is very rare for the core team to be offline at the same time. Tank continues, "We expect to be offline for a 24hour period but that may change. Manny, Ram and Woody, you will take core teams place for that period. Cal, you will be covering Hector but for two weeks. Hector will be on leave." They all nod. "Binkie, Hal, Zero and Zip you help the boys were you can" more nods. "We will meet again to discuss the jobs for everyone, details, procedures and protocols but for now get back to work and expect an email announcing the meeting within the week". Tank finishes.

The men give a "yes sir" and begin to leave but not without another hug and kiss to me on the way out.

Ella walks in then smiling excitedly. "Hello dear. Do you have an ultrasound picture? How is the baby? Is he or she healthy and on track? And how about you? Nice and healthy? No concerns?" Ella rattles off her questions while giving me a hug. Hector hands me the ultrasound picture for Ella to ooh and ahh over. I notice there are copies on the table. Looking at the boys in question, les answers "we want a picture too." Taking one for him and putting it in his pocket.

_Later the same day..._

TPOV

Core team and leadership are gathered in the conference room waiting for a meeting to begin with Miami regarding the Takedown of a high dollar skip. When Little Girl left us earlier Lester emailed everyone who knows about Baby Bomber requesting they meet us here half an hour before the scheduled meeting time. I knew straight away what he was up to. He is so excited about His Beautiful having a baby. I would almost say he is the proud daddy. That could also be said of Hector. Only the people who know him well, which is just I, Les, Bobby and Ranger would know that because Hector reveals nothing. I am looking at the ultrasound image of Baby Bomber (a nickname that has stuck) I admit it is miraculous and I can't help the smile that breaks on my face. Am I missing something in my life? I look up at the men in the room they are all huddled over ultrasound images scattered on the table and Talking with each other. There is excitement, happiness, love for Little Girl and her baby, pride and protectiveness filling the room. Hector is the only one not participating actively in the group but he is taking it all in with a small smile his only revelation to how he feels about this. These men will be role models for this baby and very dedicated uncles. My thoughts darken, these men and not the one that should be, as father.

BPOV

While I look at the images on the table I feel a little bright spot fill a dark space within me. For all the years that I witnessed life at its end, the lives I couldn't save, and the lives that were so damaged physically and mentally they nearly didn't come back, this one tiny little image of a baby foetus has suddenly impacted on that darkness inside me. I will get to be a part of bringing a life into the world for a change. I did have fleeting moment of why subject an innocent baby to the world and its hell but the moment I saw the first ultrasound image my feelings did a backflip. How could one not bring something so precious into the world? This baby will balance out some of bad with the good. I can't wait to be a part of it. My spare time is filled with updating Bomber's weekly pregnancy journal. No one knows I have it. I fill it with everything not just the medical progress but also with any changes in Bomber from diet, mood, exercise, and feelings, anything that is discussed about the baby. I have copies of medical reports, ultrasound images and any research I have done on pregnancy and birth. You could say this is my hobby. In my off time I am also spending time at the maternity ward with Steph's doctor learning what I can. Looking at the men around the room there is an overwhelming amount of love and happiness. Maybe more than my own dark spot has been shadowed by the Baby Bomber bright light.

LPOV

I have more than a few copies of the ultrasound images of Beautiful's baby. Of course Beautiful doesn't know how many I have. I didn't think she would let me have them all and I couldn't wait to show them to the guys. This morning I was excited to see the baby for the first time but when I witnessed that first image of Xavier I wasn't prepared for the love, devotion and protectiveness that overwhelmed me. My heart soared. Fucking wow man. I get to be a part of this Baby's life, be there for the journey. I will be the best god damn role model for that baby. Then my thoughts flick to my fucker of a cousin, the LF Grenade, I still smile at that one but I quickly shut them out as the guys start discussing first lessons to be taught to Baby Bomber. No fucking way am I missing out on teaching this baby something? Hmmm, maybe Beautiful has something in switching out curse words; she won't let me near this baby if I don't change that. Something to think about.

HPOV

Tank and I are the only ones not actively participating in this sharing moment. I notice Tank is holding his own image below the table. There is no need for me to be involved in this... Yet. Like Angel, this baby is mine and I intend to make that fucking clear to everyone. At my thought of one fucker in particular he comes online. My eyes harden and I smirk, I am going to enjoy this. I watch him on the screen as he takes in the scene in front of him. No one else in the room has noticed the new addition to the room. They are still busy discussing Angel and her baby. Tank is still looking at his own image. I won't let them say too much more because no way do I want this fucker to know anything about Angel. His eyes harden and jaw tightens. I see he trying to figure out what the images are luckily from where he is he can't make out what they are. OK time to stop this. I stare at Tank to get his attention when he looks up short time later I glance at the screen. Tank brings order to the room, "alright men, asses down time for the meeting". They all look up at the screen and in a second the ultrasound images disappear and room goes quiet. He starts by demanding what is going on and what are we looking at? I speak up in Spanish before anyone else can, "Lester's showing off his new woman" and the some of the men chuckle.

RPOV

What the fuck is going on here? No one looks ready for the meeting. They are all just fucking around. What the fuck is Tank doing? And what is he looking at? There are images of something scattered over the table I think they are pictures and every man except Hector and Tank are huddled around them passing them around. They are talking about lessons and someone called Xavier. Lessons in what? And why the hell are they so happy about it? When Tank brings the men to order and they see me on the screen the pictures disappear quickly. What the fuck are they hiding? Apparently the pictures are of Lester's new woman. I am not a fucking fool. We get on with the meeting ad half way through Lester's phone rings with the tune of that "Hey Baby" song. I see the core team and Hector go on alert instantly with eyes on Lester. He answers and talks some then his voice raises a little as he says "AGAIN! You want more oranges? Didn't you get about 5kg a couple of days ago?" Lester pauses and listens while Tank and Bobby are trying to laugh quietly and Hector is chuckling. The other men in the room are bewildered. I hear Lester again "GONE! You're kidding right?" Lester's listens again then passes the phone to Hector. What the fuck, we are in a meeting. Hector listens, says something in Spanish and ends the call. Hector looks at Lester and says "it's your turn. Navel Oranges only". Lester groans and falls back in his chair. "Why don't we just buy a fucking orchard" he groans out and at that Tank and Bobby just about piss themselves.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N. I only own the characters Moe, Demon and Striker. JE owns Ranger, Steph and Co. The pregnancy book Steph is reading, "Up The Duff" by Kaz Cooke is a light hearted and very useful guide without the added pressure where in other books views/beliefs are forced on expecting mums. I recommend it although the help and contacts list is only for Australia. I don't know if the author has it adapted for other countries.

I was going to have Ranger know about the pregnancy in this chapter but my muse led me another route. This is not my best chapter and it is shorter. After being stuck on this chapter for 2 weeks I am deciding to post it as is and move on. Hopefully. This is part 2 of the meeting chapter (chapter 10).

Thanks the story name ideas. I have 2/3 I like at this stage. Thanks to my readers, you help along with your words and encouragement.

Chapter 11

TPOV

After Steph's phone call during the meeting I could feel the tension roll of Ranger through the flat screen. The meeting continued and I excused myself from the room momentarily. I stepped into my office and called Little Girl.

"Yo Tank"

"Little Girl, how are you and baby bomber?" I say

"Really good. Are you after the weekly financial reports?" Steph says happily and almost change my mind about my reason for calling.

"Actually, Little Girl we are in a teleconference meeting with Ranger at Miami. We haven't said anything to him but I am thinking if you want to talk to him, now might be the time. It is your decision and we will make sure we keep him online until you get here if want." I hear Steph sigh and go silent while playing out the thoughts dancing around in her head.

Steph lets out a sigh and says "It would be the time. As you know he has not contacted me or you guys asking about since my cell number change. But he does need to know he is going to be a father. I will leave now Tank."

"No worries Little Girl. The guys and I are here for you and if you want us stay while you talk to Ranger we will. "

"Thanks Tank. I will think about it while I head over. See you soon. "And we hang up.

I head back into the meeting. Les, Bobby and Hector glance at me and I give a slight nod. Their eyes harden some before disappearing again. They know Steph is coming. Taking my seat I pick up on the meeting. We finish discussing our high dollar takedown, move onto other outstanding skips and the tracing progress. Ranger dismisses leadership at the meetings end requesting core to stay behind. We discuss some Rangeman business when I receive a Text from Cal on monitors. Steph has arrived. I ask Cal to keep Little Girl company until I text him. Ranger speaks again.

"I have seen the changes you have made to the reports, payroll system, weekly financials and the skip tracing, takedown templates. Now did you come with these? Is Steph doing more work at Rangeman?"

I shake my head. "No. Steph doesn't work here. I started with a personal assistant and when she rapidly cut down my paperwork and streamlining some things we decided to extend her job criteria to serve as an assistant to the core team here."

Ranger's quirks an eyebrow, "She? Why not Steph we trust her, know her? What do you know about this new hire? What is her name?"

I reply, "We trust her, with our confidentiality and out in the field".

He quirks the brow again, skeptical this time. "Bring her in. I want to meet her." ranger responds.

Shit. "Her name is Donna Stacey Troy but prefers Stacey to those who know her. We can't bring her in because she works from home in her home office. Circumstances prevent her from leaving home much and she is a very private person for a number of reasons." I reply.

"Tank I don't like Rangeman business off site. You should know that"

"Rangeman, Hector and Lester were involved in the selection process of Stace's new residence along with performing security checks. The residence has the best security options of the choices. It also has a security system and the home office also has a system with security access key code panel on the security door. We got the best Rangeman."

I can tell he is still not convinced. "It can go on by trial for the next 6 months. I will review at that stage. Is she up to the field standards of Rangeman?"

I nod. "Yes. She is very good and well trained".

He nods. "I will access her when I do the review in 6 months" he says. That is the best we are going to get.

We wind up the business end and then I jump in.

"Ranger we need to talk" I say. Ranger's eyes harden and his jaw flexes. He knows where I am going.

"About?" He replies hardly.

"About Stephanie" my voice has a little edge to it.

"Tank. I have been over this with you. I don't..." Ranger is cut off by Lester.

"Have you read the two letters Steph send you?" Les says anger clipping each word spoken. Ranger remains silent and that's our answer.

Bobby has a turn, "you really need to read them Ranger".

"Is it about her safety?" Ranger asks ignoring our question.

"No but this is important". I say. "You need to know this." Ranger is a stubborn bastard. I continue talking before he can say anything else. "Steph is here and she wants to talk to you"

I send a text to Cal to bring Little Girl in.

Steph opens the door and steps in looking nervous. She is anxiously twisting her fingers in front of her. The three of us look at her to show our support and watch her take a deep breath and fill with strength and confidence. That's it Little Girl. We all let a small smile out in approval at her changed demeanour.

Steph turns to Ranger "Hi Ranger"

Ranger looks at her. His face falters for a second then he looks down. When he looks up I can see he is trying to hold it together. His eyes are only on Steph .

"I am sorry Steph". He pauses then finishes with "I can't do this right now. Take care please". And the connection is cut.

We are all stunned silent for a couple of minutes. We all look at Little Girl at the same time. Tears fall silently down her face, she is trying to hold herself together but we all see her hands shaking. Lester calmly and silently leaves the room his eyes black and hard. This is not going to be good. I make eye contact with Bobby who is making his way over to Steph, he knows it too. At that thought we hear a crash on the other side of the wall. Steph is so out of it I don't think she heard the noise. Hector enters looking like the eye of a cyclone, calm and quiet but his anger circles him violently just waiting for time to unleash the storm of destruction in his path. Fuck.

Hector speaks to us, "I am taking her home". I nod. Hector leads her out of the room to the elevator, we follow and Lester steps in with us. I turn to Cal, "we are offline. Call if it's an emergency". He nods, flicking a wary glance at Hector and Lester. We are all taking our girl home. For Hector and Les this is non-negotiable. Bobby will want to keep an eye on her. I notice he already has his med bag. He upgraded it when we found out Steph was pregnant, it now contains various other items and equipment possibly needed for Steph during pregnancy. Of course I want to be there for Little Girl but I am also concerned about Les and Hector. I need to be there if one of them loses the battle of containing the beast.

Little Girl holds it together just for the silent drive to her apartment. The moment she walks through the threshold of home a heart wrenching sob breaks through uncontrollably. Her body quivers, shakes and when her knees give out les scoops her up and carries her to the lounge where he holds our Little Girl while she breaks apart emotionally. It is heartbreaking to witness, even I feel my eyes blur with unshed tears. Tears that will not flow. The anguish openly in view on Lester's face as he protectively attempts to hold Steph together is something I don't think I have ever seen in all the years I have known him. It is breaking him inside to see his Beautiful like this.

When I look at Hector the cyclone storming around him has reached category 5 level. There is no emotion on his blank face but his eyes are dangerous, deadly. This is the Hector that is feared by many and what has earned him street rep. After 10 minutes Hector closes his eyes briefly when they open his eyes are a fraction clearer. I watch him move about the apartment. He takes a bottle of water to Little Girls bedroom he is in there for a while so I imagine he turning down the bed covers, drawing the curtains and maybe getting a change of clothes for her. Hector returns with a pillow and blanket and puts them on the arm of the chair. Hector is staying the night; he will not leave his Angel alone like this.

Bobby has moved to sit on the coffee table in front of Little Girl and has begun pulling things form his bag. He talks softly to Steph will placing a blood pressure cuff on her arm. It time I do something so I head to kitchen searching dinner options. We are going to be here for a while. I take some chicken breast from the freezer to thaw and search for Little Girls Orange stash intending to peel and cut them ready for eating to satisfy our girl's cravings. Not finding any I let a small smile out Steph really has eaten the bag of Oranges we bought for her a couple of days ago. I have never seen anything like it the way that girl devours Oranges. Moving out of the kitchen I pass the living room seeing Hector heading there also.

"Oranges" I say and he gives me a nod. I head out to get Little Girl her Oranges and maybe some beer for the boys.

When I return Les is putting Little Girl into bed. Les and Bobby move out while Hector changes her into a shirt and sweats. Bobby returns to monitor Steph, kneeling near her head while Hector tucks her in and brushes the hair from her face while sitting beside her. Les is sitting on the other side of bed watching Little Girl asleep with sad and broken look to her face. From my position at the bedrooms doorway I see three very worried and concerned men looking over their little sister. Les reaches over and gently places a hand on little Girl pregnant belly. Maybe they need the contact with her to assure them that she there and ok and reassure Steph that she is safe and protected. The love for Little Girl each of them have, that I have too is powerful enough to affect us all when we see our girl hurt or in pain.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N JE owns the characters. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Chapter 12

HPOV

So much has changed for me over recent months, yet other things not a bit. Angel has brought feelings back into my life that I thought I would never feel again or even had the desire to want to feel again. Need to feel again. Adamantly I refused to feel the stirrings of love, happiness and true family again after the day uncle Javi and Lexy were killed. I fell from my current life of colour before the shooting to lonely black and grey encompassing me solely. Even when I knew who Angel really was I still attempted to not be persuaded from my black and grey life. Slowly I knew that Angel was bringing light and colour back to me from the moment we meet since our childhood. Angel has something that draws a person in even a hardened and tortured man as me. She is an Angel. I glance down at my newest tattoo and rub two fingers down the "familia" inked on my forearm. On the same day Angel and I had these inked I had the addition of angel wings inked. One wing on top of each hand. I didn't want a half assed job with no detail so I drew the image myself for the artist to ink. Soft and intricate detailed feathers initiate over strong realistic flight bone structure. The feathers continue in specific detail to form the wings with the longer flight feathers extending up my hand to lie over the top of my wrists. When I put my fists side by side the wings are perfectly symmetrical. The wings are beautiful just like Angel. My Angel.

The wings on my hands are a constant reminder of Angel. Of what I do for her and would do for her and I would do anything for her. Beneath these beautiful gentle and pure wings are the hands of a dangerous man, hands that would kill, hurt and inject pain to keep the Angel that is represented by these wings safe and protected. Angel is mine. My familia. I will not lose her again.

As Angel's protector I am aware of threats and possible threats to her. Topping my list of people who could hurt Angel is Ranger. I don't know if Tank, Lester or Bobby would go that far but Ranger is dangerous to Angel. Dangerous for her heart and happiness. That man will take what I deal out to him for what he has done to Angel and I have begun already, only he doesn't know it yet. I smirk at the thought of his reaction. Up until now Angel has been known on the streets as Rangers woman. Well that is slowly changing. I have been working the streets and they are now starting to know Stephanie as my woman. Hector's woman. Word will spread eventually and carry down the coast to Miami where Ranger will find out. If it was anyone else other than me or maybe Lester that was trying to take Rangers woman they would not have been successful because on the streets you don't want to get on the wrong side of Ranger. I and maybe Lester are the exception. I smirk again wishing I could be there to watch his reaction when he hears this news. This is just the beginning of what is waiting for Ranger from me.

I am sure Les, Tank and Bobby will meet Ranger on the mats for their own dishing out of an ass kicking on Ranger. They have proven they're loyalty and love for Angel to me not they knew me watching and testing them. They passed lucky for them and the three have become part of our familia and will be great protectors in the new role of uncles to Angel's baby.

Angel is doing so well with her training. The boys and I assisted getting her to a fighting standard higher than I expected in the 12 weeks before we found out about the pregnancy and my street acquaintances Moe, Demon and Striker have really helped with my training of Angels street fighting and general street knowledge on how the streets and gangs work and function. They have also passed my test and earned the right to look after Angel. I know Angel has three more protectors on the street in Moe, Demon and Striker. I am proud of her progress and even more proud after hearing whisperings on the street of the rep my Angel is gradually building for herself. Another surprise for Ranger when he hears it. My Angel can look after herself and will be a fierce competitor for most opponents. Even though she needs break from training for the pregnancy I am confidant Angel will be back in form quickly. The light hands weights, fit ball exercises and pregnancy yoga bobby has her doing keep her body in motion, working and maintaining some of her strength and flexibility.

Since angel has made changes in her life and overcome some rough times I have watched her confidence and strength grow moulding into a better version of her. Having her mother no longer in her life is a positive difference and no longer having the cop around all the time has helped also. It took all I had to not get on the first plane for Miami the day of the teleconference. I wanted to kill Ranger for hurting her again but I quickly realised Angel needed me above all else and that's where I stayed by her side for three days. I slept at her apartment and rarely left her side, both of us working from her home office. All I needed was my laptop to continue some of my work. By day four my Angel was coming back and eating more oranges than before.

I smile at the thought of Angels orange carvings and the entertainment provided by Tank, Lester and Bobby when Angel requests another Orange delivery. What was initially a thoughtful gesture on their part, the boys had Ella peel and cut Angels oranges before delivering them. That quickly changed when it rapidly became apparent that Angel ate the oranges a lot quicker when they came prepared but by that time the boys didn't have the heart to go back to delivering whole oranges. Each man went through a period of blaming another for encouraging the orange cravings. Lester is even questioning what will happen if we are uncles to an orange baby. I notice he is diligently careful not to mention such a thought around Angel. Wise man. Angel is very protective her baby and will quickly turn mama bear on anyone. I smirk again. Not only will Ranger have a surprise regarding the baby but he will have to get through Tank, Bobby, Lester and I before he gets to Angel but his toughest challenge will be going through Angel to see her baby. Mama bear will be merciless.

My attention has also been drawn to Angel's father. He is becoming more of the man I knew as a child. When I was known as Tony. This pleases me and I see he is less inclined to allow his wife to get away with her bitch qualities toward her daughter. I know this from my time I spend with Frank either in his garage behind his house or elsewhere. Particularly when we are at his home I have on occasions heard him pull Mrs Plum up on the actions and words. That woman gets furious when I visit Frank. I don't care; in fact I get some twisted enjoyment out witnessing or hearing her tantrums. Even though I avoid entering the house at any measure that woman's irritating voice carries so I easily near out in the garage or beside my car when I arrive or leave. I really don't like that woman. The time I spend with Frank is our time, mine and Franks and I never thought I would share remotely any kind of bond that was in anyway similar to what I had with my Uncle Javi as a child. No one can replace my uncle but Frank is the closet person because he knew Javi so well and a bond was already existent between us built under the unfortunate and traumatic event that day of the shooting. I enjoy our time together and the stories we share about my sister and Uncle. It took me quite a while to speak about them and Frank was understanding and patient with me for the duration it took me to feel comfortable speaking about two of the most important people in life at one time. I think Frank found it difficult also to begin talking about Javi and Lexy.

We make our time together weekly, my work permitting and I do not announce it anyone what I am doing or where I am going. Recently I have noticed a slightly defeated and drained man before me and I don't need to know what is causing this or who is causing this. One Helen Plum. The bitch is slowly killing him. I will not stand by much longer before I take action against Helen Plum. Frank is also becoming a part of my familia and I will not see him damaged much longer but before I step in I need to give the man his own time to deal with it himself. When I was a child, Frank reminded me of uncle Javi, strong, confidant and authoritative. I am witnessing small amounts of this man coming through lately so I will give him more time and hope that woman doesn't hurt him too much in the time being.

BPOV

Extracts from Bomber's pregnancy journal

_Week 30, Wednesday_

_Bomber gives me weekly tidbits of baby info each week; today for example Steph was on the phone as usual after the leadership meeting. Normally to discuss business from our meeting and other issues that arises on the day. Bomber was on a happy high and didn't let any of us get a word in as she excitedly says _

_"Guess what? Baby no name is about 27cm and 1.4 kg. YAY!" Bomber was ecstatic as she continued to say "and we are at week 30. You know what that means don't you?" Bomber asked but doesn't give us time to respond. "I am about 2/3 of the way through the pregnancy". _

_Naturally Les had something to say, "Beautiful, no baby of ours and by ours I mean you and four badass men in black will not have a baby with no name. Isn't that right Baby Blaze?"_

_"Les where the hell do you get these names? At least that is better than last week's name, Ernesto." Tank announced. _

_"And Cutter or Hanson" I added. _

_"Blaze is fitting don't you think?" Les had finished. _

_"How?" I asked_

_"Bombshell, Blaze. Blaze, Bombshell." Les finished with a chuckle while Bomber groaned. _

_"You have lost it man" Tank said while I nodded. _

_Week 31 Thursday_

_Oranges. Bombers cravings for oranges have not eased the slighted so far. No weight gain. No fluid retention. Bomber's is still very active and energetic. Baby's heart beat strong... I can't get enough of hearing that. Baby is regularly active and appears to settle more with music playing. _

_Week 32 Sunday_

_Finding more information for bomber's birth and sharing it with her. Bomber flatly refused to return to antenatal classes after the first week. Hector told me today to back off trying to get her to return. No one wants to piss Hector off. I manage to get Hector to agree to let me gain the knowledge and g over with Bomber and of course because Hector is her birthing partner he has to participate too._

_Baby strong and healthy. Active. Bomber is still active and energetic. No fluid retention. Very smooth pregnancy so far. _

_Week 33 Wednesday_

_Still with the oranges. _

_I look forward to and enjoy Bombers regular obstetrician visits. These visits will change from fortnightly to weekly from next week. Dr Rodrigues has taught me so much and I get a kick out of doing an exam on Bomber. Prodding around Bombers abdomen feeling the baby and discerning the baby's position is remarkable, especially when baby bomber kicks at hand. He or she has a strong kick. We may have a little martial artist in our mist or a football player. Nah, definitely a martial artist. _

_Bomber still going strong. _

_Week 34 Tuesday_

_Oranges and more oranges._

_Bomber is doing really well. No fluid retention. _

_Bombers heart rate monitor watch I got her for when exercising is working well. I slightly dropped the recommended heart beats per minute from 155bpm to 145bpm. The alarm will now sound when Steph passes 145bpm. The girl just doesn't stop but is unaffected by it. Bomber's pregnancy is going great. Dr Rodrigues assures me that Steph's activeness and ex excise is not becoming a problem at this stage. Baby is growing well and is healthy. _

_Week 35 Saturday_

_Bombers baby titbit for this week. Baby is about 2.5 kg. Bomber loves that book from Lula. Bomber is upset today. She can't paint her toenails. Thank god Hector solved her problem by taking her for a pedicure and manicure. The smile was back on Bomber face after. _

_Baby still very active and strong. Bomber is starting to slow down some much to my relief. _

LPOV

I pull up at the curb climb out of the truck and begin walking straight up the driveway leading to the back of the house where I know most of my family are congregated. My thoughts are still on Beautiful and the day the guys and I spent with her Baby Beautiful shopping. We got all the furniture for the nursery and more. Beautiful was trying to stay in a budget but the guys and I only want the best for our mini Rangeman. After some very Persuasive and persistent dialogue from us Beautiful eventually gave in. Maybe Beautiful not having enough hands or speed to unload what we placed in the trolley was a deciding factor too. I smirk while I reflect on Beautiful and I fighting and struggling over a bassinet to diaper brands.

_"Here you go Beautiful" I say while pulling out a carved dark timber bassinet. The guys look over it and we begin discussing quality and safety. _

_"Les it is beautiful but this one here is suitable". Beautiful replies pointing out a stark white metal frame simplistic bassinet. _

_Tank remarks "is that even strong enough to hold the baby?" _

_"I am not having a baby elephant, jeez and that better not be an indirect way of letting me know how fat I am." _

We left the store with just about all the baby would need and shit that is a lot. Tank had phoned to have Cal and Ram bring over another truck to load everything. Beautiful just about had a panic attack when we finalised our purchases and all four of us shot her our badass not argument stare before splitting the bill between the five of us. My happy reflection was halted at the sound of my aunt's voice from the front door asking me to help her in the kitchen and of cause not to bypass on giving her, my favourite aunt, a welcoming hug and kiss.

Following my aunt through the house and as I step into the kitchen I see mama working over the counter preparing a salad. As I walk up to greet her I see Grandma Rosa standing behind me arms crossed her little frail body but at the same time I am sure she grew a couple of inches in height at the strength she was holding herself. Huh oh, this is not good. Now my mother and aunt are adopting the same pose. Shit. I try to divert attention. "I will take the salad out and come back" I say praying they let me go. Once outside I know I can avoid coming back inside and I look to the back door, the door that holds my escape route and freedom from the Spanish Inquisition I feel coming on. The door I am looking at pleadingly then opens and my cousin's step through, all five girls. Now they are standing the same way. I drop my head, sigh and curse only I thought I said fuck but when I lift my head to apologise for my language I am looking at 8 quizzical faces. "Fudge pop? What are you on Lester?" My cousin Celia questions.

I sigh again. Damn Beautiful is rubbing off on me. "Never mind, Can I help with anything?" Lame diversion dumb ass. You know they are not going to fall for that. They all shake their heads to the side slowly not removing they're hard eyes piercing me as they do. "Not with anything in the Kitchen" my mama remarks.

Grandma Rosa does not hold back anymore and let's fly with rapid Spanish. "You have a girlfriend? Who she is? Is she pregnant? Why have we not met her? Where is she? What is her name? And why have you not seen your family for months?"

I groan, looking down and shaking my, "I really would prefer to be head deep in a fu... Fudge pop dessert fighting an enemy throwing grenades at me and flying bullets everywhere. That I can handle and still come out on top having killed every one of the bastards" huh. I wonder what alternative Beautiful has for bastard. Stop! Focus Les. Man you are about to be eaten alive. I look up again. Damn.

"I don't have a girlfriend. She is a friend and a very private person. She works from home. Her name is Donna Stacey and I have not been to visit for a while because work is very busy." I rattle of quickly in Spanish hoping they don't pick up on the fact that I never answered the pregnancy question and that my work excuse for not visiting will be sufficient. No such luck.

Aunt Maria speaks up. "This girl is more than a friend do not downplay. I saw that smile on your face when you arrived and the look in your eyes. Are you in love?" Shit.

"And I notice you did not answer the pregnancy question. She is pregnant isn't she? "Aurelia smirks at me.

Mama jumps in "you stupid boy. How could you get a girl pregnant and keep it from us". Shirt this is getting out of control fast. Grandma Rosa is lashing out in Spanish so fast I can barely understand her. Aunt Maria looks like she is experiencing déjà vu because I am sure this is reminding her of Ranger when Rachael was pregnant with Julie. Mama is furious, probably more at the thought that I would hide a grand baby from her. Celia, the oldest of Rangers siblings is staring a hole right through me. The other four cousins are grinning at me showing glee at what is about to become of me. Pull it together man if you want to leave here the same way you arrived.

I put my hands up "stop!" raising my voice. When all is calmer and I feel like I bought myself some time I continue, "I did not get anyone pregnant. Stace is a very good friend of mine. I love her" mama starts clapping her hands together joyfully. "Finally my boy has a woman he loves". She says emphatically.

"No. I love her a lot but as a sister". Mama frowns as I continue, "Stace is pregnant. I am not the father but the father is not around at the moment. Stace is doing this on her own and we are supporting her and helping her out. ". I can't help the tight flex of my jaw at the last part. Why the fuck am I in this position. My fuckwad cousin should be here. I clear my thoughts of Ranger. I know why I am here, because I will do anything for Beautiful. And right now Beautiful does not need my family meddling in this. I will protect her even from my family and Ranger.

Grandma Rosa speaks again rapidly "who is we? This woman is obviously important to you. We should meet her? Why is the father not around?" Sigh why they can't just leave it alone.

"Tank, Bobby and Hector and I. Stace is a very private person and the baby is due in about a month. Yes she is era important to me. To all of us in fact. Now is not a good time for meeting her. I am sure you will though one day. I cannot say why the father is not there for her". I look at each of them. Thank god, I think we have reached an end.

Then I look at my mother with a hopeful joy in her eyes. "Well maybe you can step up and be the father and partner to Donna? I can see you love her. And I would love to have a grand baby." My face drops in shock at my mother's words. I quickly recover and not responding to question I pick up a bowl and make a retreat to the backyard.

Outside I grab a beer and head over to greet the rest of my family, mamas last words playing over in my head. I could be a father. I could support Beautiful, love and treasure her. Really if I admit it to myself I do love my Beautiful a little more than a sister. At the same time though it, feels wrong. It should be Ranger. I know he loves her... Or use too. I am not sure now. And Beautiful still loves Ranger even though she working hard to move past him. Inwardly I sigh, damn why did mama have to say that? Nope I can't go there.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N. SMUT WARNING. IF YOU DONT LIKE READING IT SKIP THE FIRST FOUR PARAGRAPHS AND MAYBE THE FIFTH IF YOU DON'T APPROVE OF SELF GRATIFICATION INNUENDO. This is the toned down smut version if you want the full version PM me and I can email you if you like. I have attempted posting on plumfanfiction under Babewishes but I have trouble posting in a format that is understandable and I still haven't figured it out. Sigh. So far my short story is the only one posted there. _

_I hope this meets the silly fanfiction rating standards. _

_I don't own the JE characters. Thanks for reading and reviewing. _

_Story 1 chapter 13_

SPOV

Moist, soft warmth caresses the top of my foot followed by a moist trail beginning over the junction of my toes and traveling up my foot to dip slightly and pause at my foots arch where I feel another warm caress surrounded by soft lips. His other hand is almost distracting as the feather light touches of his rough fingers follow slowly the moist trail. My breathe hitches suddenly at the sensation and almost sigh at the feeling when I exhale. A strong, slightly calloused hand applies a firm yet sensual hold at my leg below my knee preventing me from moving at the tingling sensations he is creating. So characteristic of him his body's heat seeps in me from under that hand. The moist trail continues on its destination and dips into the crevice at the inside of my ankle and swirls there stirring my desires more before another warm kiss caresses the area then softly blows air to the moistness and I intake breathe sharply at the sudden change from moist heat to cool chill. He repeats this delicious torture to my other foot.

His hand below my knee slides up to reposition in my thigh and just as his hand passes over my knee I feel those soft lips, moist warm mouth touches from the inside to the underside of my knee. I gasp and wriggle under the weight of his hand at the sudden and unexpected change of location of his mouth and the sensations jolting through me. I feel his hand give a squeeze on my thigh while his mouth lingers on the spot that is driving me crazy. When he releases his mouth from my skin I feel the gentle fingers of his other hand caresses a trail from the top of foot up to my knee. Just off reaching my knee his tongue darts out and travels the same direction as his hand moving on top of my leg and his tongue along the inside of my knee and dipping behind my knee. The gentle hand continues its caress in opposite to the other hand giving a firm squeeze on my upper thigh when he kisses behind my knee with an opened mouth, his tongue pressing to my skin. I gasp when I feel his breath gently blow over the moisture left on my tingling skin were his mouth previously resided and I wriggle again, swallow hardly and try to calm my erratic breathing. His two hands travel further up my thigh, the outside hand up the side of my hip to my waist while the other hand glides up over my hip to pause at my hip bone. Following those hands is his tongue travels up the inside of my thigh but bypassing my sexually heated centre to travel to the top of thigh and over the juncture of my hip and leg. Those gentle hands turn firm again holding me in place as I twist and wriggle under him. Oh god, he is driving me crazy. Sensual arousal tingles through my entire body intermittent with a jolt of electricity when he hits a spot so sensitive. My moving under him is uncontrollable and now he has one knee on the outside of my unattended leg while the other rests between my legs to hold my in place. I feel his arousal pressing at my foot as he turns his attention to this unattended leg beginning the process that he laid out on my other leg at my knee. Oh god and I sigh and moan at the same time.

finished with building his exponential amorous intent on me and feeling him press his hardness onto the top of my foot briefly I glance down to see him lift up and cast those dark, heated eyes on mine. I watch him slowly and panther like crawl up my body. We kiss until we have to part to catch our breath but immediately bury his head my shoulder placing opened mouth kisses there as he nudges my outside leg further open with his knee and shifts his other leg to between me. Moans escape me when I feel his tip rub the length of me. I drag my hands over his shoulders, down his sculpted back enjoying the feel of his rock hard muscles moving with each rocking motion off his hips into mine. So strong he is with his smooth skin stretched over his tight muscles. I love touching him. "Are you ready? I hear him say softly into my ear while hot breath tickles there and he sweeps his tongue behind my ear gently sucking and hitting the spot that sends a jolt through me. "Mmmm" is my only reply as he rocks into me again. "Hang on babe. I can't wait any longer. I need to be in you now. Hard." He says again while slipping his arms one at a time under my shoulders so his strong dominant hands can clasp firmly over my shoulders and his fingers around to touch my collarbone. I gasp as he is slams into me and holds there with a groan of his own into my shoulder where he is resting his head.

From our bodies tenseness at the sudden sensations created when he entered I feel us both relax a little after a moment before he begins to move. We both moan again as he slowly moves. Suddenly he drives sharply back into me piercing my incredibly sensitive passage and I cry out...

I jolt awake at my scream. Damn, again. Why does Ranger keep invading my dreams? The dreams are so vivid. I lie in bed staring at the ceiling trying to calm my racing heartbeat. The ache is driving me crazy. I would prefer to have my pregnancy related aches to this ache; the ache between my legs is extremely sexually frustrating. I groan and move around in my bed trying finding some comfort. I lie there staring into the darkness for a long time. My panties are so wet. There is no way I am getting comfort anytime soon and I am so tired. Sleep while pregnant in the last trimester of pregnancy is persistently interrupted by discomfort or a moving baby. I guess this is Mother Nature's way of preparing me for sleepless nights when the baby arrives. Hmmm maybe an orgasm will help me sleep. Once my sexual desire is eased I finally drift off into sleep.

I woke early feeling excited. I am taking the morning off work to unpack the results of our baby shopping spree yesterday. I love those guys and everything they do for me. How can I show my appreciation and love to them? Hmmm, something to think about. After savouring my herbal tea and oranges, mmm I love oranges, or more baby loves oranges. I head to the nursery, I was so tired after shopping with the guys and bickering with Les over just about everything. Today I get to set up the nursery. Yay! The room is prepped and painted a deep ocean blue colour. The guys assembled the furniture before leaving yesterday and I admit I am grateful they convinced me to get solid timber furniture. It really does look beautiful in the room. Happy with where the guys situated the furniture I begin by hanging four A4 size canvases I painted myself with a symbol on each in gold. A heart for love, a 5 pointed star for protection and safety, an upright horse shoe for good luck and a fleur de Lis for light and life.

With all the linens and clothing washing I unpack a batman CD/iPod dock and a couple of books I purchased. The teddy bear night light that casts a soft blue glow throughout the room is perfect. After filling the shelves of the change table with all I would need for baby I move onto the bassinet and that is where the guys found me. Uh oh.

"Little girl what the hell are you doing pushing the bassinet around. Stop right there. Tell me where you want while you sit in the rocker and let Bobby do his check of you". I sigh but don't argue with Tank. There really is no point with four against little ol' me. "Over there by that wall thanks Tank".

"Bomber, you really need to stop moving and lifting heavy items. Please. Do this for me please?" I sigh again and look into Bobby's beautiful brown and concerned eyes.

"I will I promise". Bobby continues looking at me then smirks before saying "pinky swear?"

I laugh at him but hold out my pinky finger anyway.

Les and Hector walk in at that moment, each man giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hector and I just stocked up your kitchen for you and before say anything yes there are navel oranges." I grin widely at Les while Hector is chuckling. I think If Les ever sees an orange again after the baby is born it will be too soon for him. Hector and Les are squatting down in front of me a hand on the baby. I watch them smile brightly at the big kick baby delivered just below my ribs while I groan at the discomfort. Hector looks at me and says "I am proud of you Angel". My eyes fill with unshed tears and I place a hand in his cheek rubbing my thumb over his teardrops. I lean forward and brush a kiss to his cheek and lean back.

"Hey where's mine?" Les and Bobby say together and I laugh. Les looks at my baby belly and leans forward to talk to the baby, "what do you think Willy? Do I deserve a kiss?" I hear Tank groan and slap Les up the back of his head, "ouch!" Les rubs his head. "Jesus man. Willy?" Our baby needs a much stronger name than Willy". Tank says. Les leans out of Tanks reach and says defiantly "Willy agrees I deserve a kiss". Then Les leans his cheek toward me for a kiss.

After a few hours working in the nursery we are all at the dining table after ordering pizza. "Is there vegetarian pizza?" I eagerly ask Bobby when he enters from the kitchen carrying a bowl of orange pieces and sitting them in front of me.

"Bomber I never thought I would see you eating a vegetarian pizza and your main source of dietary intake being oranges" he chuckles and kisses the top of my head. I tilt my head back and look up at Bobby standing over me with a big smile on my face. "Yum! Oranges. Thanks".

Tank sits down and begins our lunch conversation. "How are things going with your mum and sister Little Girl?"

"Val and I are ok. Things are a little awkward sometimes but it is important to me that I be a part of my niece's lives. Val knows this. I did have a chat with her about mum and my reasons for not having her actively in my life. I am not sure she understands completely but is respecting my wishes when I ask that she not force the whole mum issue on me and that I don't want Val sharing my life with our mother. I guess we have a silent agreement to not mention her too much and I am happy with that. If something serious where t happen Val and dad would share it with me, she is my mother after all and I don't wish any bad on her." I let it out and surprisingly I am resigned and calm about my decision to not have my mother in life. The fact that I needed to do this to be happy in my own life. Admittedly, I am grateful that my baby will not be subjected to my mother's passive aggressiveness, negativity, shallowness, double standards and twisted desire to squash me and my successes to all those around her little circle of gossip mongers.

Bobby responds "it is good to see you are handling this so well. I think we all agree that you are much happier and settled now". They all nod and Hector says on behalf of the guys "we are proud of you Angel. You are in a good place now despite all the shit you have been through and you working on not letting that shit hold you down keeping you unhappy are a strong positive quality to own".

"Thank you for that and all you do for me guy's. You are always there me. I am very fortunate to have you all in my life" I reply.

Les cautiously asks "beautiful, does your mother know about the baby?" I glance at Hector when he stiffens and I watch his eyes harden.

I sigh "yeah she does. Dad and I spoke about it and thought it would be best for her to hear it from him and grandma than anyone else. I should have told her but I just can't go there with her. Dad and grandma didn't go into details but they did say mum wasn't happy. They told her to keep it to herself. Whether she does or not I don't know." I shrug. "There is not much I can do if my mother does talk about it and anything I say or do will never meet her standards or constitute happiness for me".

RPOV

It has been about 4 months so far on this mission. I left two days after I saw Steph at the teleconference meeting. It was so difficult to look at her so I cast my glance away from her as soon as possible. God I am a stupid bastard. What is wrong with me? I was going to contact Tank and talk to him about this mess I have myself in with Steph and talk to him about returning to Trenton. It seems whenever I consider talking about my life with Tank or returning to Trenton something work related steps in my path. Inwardly I sigh, my life is a mess.

I look up into the dry hot and cloudless sky from where I am positioned in the middle of some sandy almost desolate place. Looking around I take in my surroundings keeping alert for any insurgence. A person, particularly an unwelcome need to be aware at all times and I am on watch while my team rest or go over logistics for me look and approve over later. While glancing down to see a scorpion skitter over my boot I finger the letter in my pocket and think about the words written there. I brought Steph's first letter with me, it is creased and tattered from being folded and unfolded numerous times and marked by dirt and other undetectable substances but it is the most significant and important possession on me. I can recite the letter word for word through my mind by now but there is something about looking at Babes handwriting that draws me. It makes me feel closer to her. Not close enough.

Continuing my patrol and watch I reflect on my behaviour towards Steph. I denied myself to feel the love I have for Steph trying to convince myself that I can protect her, befriend her and be supportive but not let myself love her or let her get too close to me. Shaking my head at my next thought of how I would question Steph about running into her denial land and not dealing with issues. I have been doing the same thing. Idiot. Looking out into the distance I see a sand storm approaching. Fuck I hate these things I would rather a heavy rain storm with hail. I notify my team to prepare. It is not a bad sand storm but even the lightest of sand storm is enough to be difficult. We have to clean our weapons and equipment after each storm that is exposed to prevent jamming or malfunction. The sand gets fucking everywhere.

With the storm past and my patrol ended I retire for a break and food. The night is descending and in opposite of the hot day weather night is a chilly cold. With nightfall comes isolation it is so dark you can barely see three metres in front of you. It can make a soldier anxious but I also applicants the privacy that comes with it. I take out Babes letter and open it. I may not see much but my other senses engage. The feel of the paper, the scent which I almost believe lingers with babes scent. I know it is my imagination but I will take what I can. I can see the curvy script in my mind. Babe apologised. Apologised to me and I am not worthy of her apology. Babe came out of denial land and has really accessed her life I gather. It makes me proud of her and ashamed of myself at the same time. I wonder what this means for her now? Is she still with Morelli? Is any chance of Babe being with me over?

When I saw Steph on that screen after the Trenton teleconference my heart stopped. God I miss her. A restless storm of emotions flooded through me and I didn't know how to deal with them let alone allow them to bubble to the surface for me to express openly. Why do I have so much trouble talking about real thoughts and feelings relating to myself and the people closest to me, particularly Steph because Babe holds that much more of me and my heart? I fall back on standard, non-committal, non-emotional responses and generally run away maybe not literally all the time but using redirection or ignorance. I ran away literally after my last night with Steph. God I am pathetic.

My thoughts drift to my parents they have always had this open expressive relationship. They show their love freely and my father does not hide it from my mother or anyone else for that matter. Even now when he looks at her you can the love, support and commitment they have for each other. He will do anything to keep my mother in happiness and love. Of course they have had problems as all relationship do but they never go to bed angry at each other or leave. My father may joke around but never is it a negative way. My father is a remarkable man. My parents made their lives together work while he was in the army. Why am I having so much more trouble? I know my government jobs has some additional elements of danger that father was not presented with. Even the relationships of my Tia Ella and Tio Louis have similarities to my parents as well as Lester's parents. I couldn't make it work with Rachael.

My thoughts halt at the sense of danger and a prickle along my spine. Shit. I roughly push Steph's letter into my pocket and ready my weapon simultaneously then push my night visions down on my face. I alert the team quickly by tapping into my throat mike. We are not expecting enemy for another three days according to Intel. This is why I insisted my team be in place much earlier because you can never completely trust sources gathering Intel, how accurate it will be and there are also too many other unknown factors. I don't want the added risk of my team under a sudden ambush because we reached our positions not early enough. Our sniper in the distance alerts us on enemy Intel and I quickly formulate an action plan. Unfortunately the enemy are moving in our direction and we have no option but to ensue in a battle. My men are ready. At rapid machine gun fire I give my sniper the go ahead to take out as any enemy. My and I in the mix return fire. The silent black night is pierced by rapid gun fire and hasty foreign language spilling from the enemy. My men are good we keep noise to a minimum, over the ear piece I hear that one soldier has been wounded. I hear him grunt at the impact of a bullet and groan in pain but he still manages to keep as quiet as possible. The medic informs me it is Adams wounded and my heart skips a beat before turning back to bad ass soldier mode, calm and controlled with killer instinct. I will do what I can for my team and after gaining more Intel from our sniper I reposition and force enemy attention off my wounded man and medic. I silently move up behind an enemy quickly, and efficiently taking him out quietly before opening fire in the direction of the others. Attention diverted off my men and I rain down on these bastards with the snipers assistance while others from my team get into a new position to help us.

Steph, my babe flashes through my mind.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N JE owns the characters and I am playing with them. I apologize for the grammar and spelling errors in the last two chapters. I was pushing to have the chapters posted.

Thank you for reading and reviewing. Please read and enjoy.

Chapter 14

BPOV

I am just finishing my portion of the core and leadership meeting when Ram speaks up "Man, do we have a baby on the way yet? I thought you said Bombshell's baby was due 10 days ago". All the other men nod and mumbled in agreement of the question. I smirk a little respond "No Bomber baby yet and what ever you do don't mention anything to Steph about it if you want to keep your head. Bomber is feeling a bit frustrated at the moment and just wants the baby to arrive". Lester groans out and Tank and I chuckle while Hector smirks at his reaction.

Tank adds "think about including Lester in that advice from Bobby" he chuckles out "he wants the baby here just as much as Steph does" Les sits up straight "hey! I am not that bad" and everyone laughs around the table.

Woody speaks for us all "yes you are man. Haven't you noticed everybody staying clear of you for a week?"

Manny adds "you are just as frustrated as Wifey. Are you sure your not pregnant or is this some sort of weird sympathising thing where you feel what Wifey is going through? Are you having birthing contractions and back pain?" Manny is laughing by now along with the rest of us. Les sits back and crosses is arm, a scowl in place on his face.

Les redirects attention off him asking Bobby "When is Beautiful due at the hospital for inducement?" The laughter dies down and I receive some confusing looks around the table.

"Bomber is going to hospital after this mornings meeting. the baby is almost two weeks overdue so the obstetrician will attempt to induce labour. I won't go into details but it not painful for Bomber or the Baby. Bobby, Les and Hector will be offline for part of the day or longer depending on how well inducing takes." There are nods all around the table.

Tank picks up "I will be here until labour begins then we are offline as we have organised and you lot take over. Follow the protocols and plans we have set up. Begin arranging a guard rooster for Little Girl and the baby. In case of emergencies do phone me". Tank recieves more nods in understanding.

Cal speaks next "when will we able to see Bombshell and the baby?"

I reply "I will let you know when. After the baby is born Bomber is going to be very tired and drained. She will need rest and then bonding time with the baby. You won't have to wait too long though I imagine".

The meeting is dismissed and we go get our Bomber.

_Later in the day..._

SPOV

I have had my first inducing injection and now I am walking or better yet waddling around the hospital ward. Hector and Les are at my side and I think they are scaring a few people in they're bad ass black with weapons strapped to their sides. I grin at some of the reactions people have. I simply say "bodyguards" in passing. That doesn't seem to ease some people. Huh! My thoughts are broken at the loud voice carrying around the ward.

"Where's my white girl? Is the a baby yet? Where is Donna Troy?" Lula. We change directions and head over to the nurses station. On arriving I see the nurse attempting to very politely ask Lula to keep her voice down so not to disturb other patients and babies. I grin widely, that is Lula as she spots me and moves around the station to meet me.

"Girl you still pregnant? What is holding up baby Sara?" I don't get a chance to respond because Lula is bending down in front of me talking to baby her orange mini spandex skirt riding up at the back. I giggle at thought of the person who will witness that view and hear Les beside me say "I think you mean baby Jacob".

Lula shoots Les a glare before turning back "Now baby Sara you gotta get yourself out of there. I wanna meet my niece and your mummy here needs to get back into bad ass, kick ass mode. She can't do that with you there." Lula is rubbing my tummy affectionately.

Dr Rodrigues was called away for an emergency and about 14 hours later I am still no further closer to having this baby then I was when I arrived at the hospital. A Dr Williams will be administering a third dose of the inducing drug. The doctor is an on call doctor for the hospital. I watch Bobby out of earshot speaking with the Dr Williams at length. I groan, turn to Les and say "I am bored. I want this baby here already. I don't want to be at this hospital any longer. I want to go home". Then I look down at my big round tummy "come on baby will you hurry up?".

"Beautiful I know you are frustrated and want the baby to arrive already. Hopefully it won't be much longer". He leans over and kisses my forehead then moves down to tummy placing a kiss there before quietly talking to baby "Son I know your are comfortable in there and not in a real hurry to meet the world but there are some people who would love to meet you and you are driving your mum crazy. Please come join us?" Les palaces another kiss there then rubs his hand in circular motion over baby. Les glances at me with wicked smirk in place then bends down again to talk to the baby "you really are your parents child. Stubborn as hell" and Les flicks his eyes to me while chuckling. Hector has joined in chuckling too while placing his hand in mine. "Hey!" I say and pretend to be upset but really there is truth in that statement and I believe my baby has inherited our stubborn streak. A smile graces my face "OK. I think you are right there". Great another dose of inducing.

I have been having birthing contractions for about 4 1/2 hours now, apparently. The baby is stuck on my pelvis and if I was looking for proof that this baby is stubborn it would be the fact that methods of manipulating the baby's position have been unsuccessful and for the entire time the baby has been calm with a steady strong heartbeat not in any distress despite his or hers entrance to the world being obstructed. Me on the other hand am doing not so good. I am in so much pain. The stupid midwife claims it is too late for an epidural and my only relieve is a little happy gas. Les and Hector are on either side of me looking very concerned. Bobby is at the foot of the foot not looking happy at all at the actions the staff and doctor have taken.

Dr Rodrigues finally returns and at his first examination announces to the staff that this should have been a Caesarean procedure and to get theatre set up now. Bobby is talking to the Doctor now not looking happy. Bobby returns to my bed and speaks to Lester first, "go let Tank know that Bomber needs to go to theatre for a C-section to deliver the baby. You will need to wait with him until I come and get you". Les nods turns to me place a kiss on each cheek while holding "see you soon Beautiful" and leaves. Bobby turns to Hector "You are Bomber's birthing partner so you will be allowed in the theatre with her. I will be there as well. A nurse will be here shortly to take us to theatre prep." Hector nods and squeezes my hand.

Bobby then turns to me "I am sorry you had to go through this Bomber." A very concerned look in his eyes. He bends down and places a kiss to the top of my head. "They will be here soon to take you to theatre. We will be separated for a short time while Hector and I scrub in but then we will be by your side". I nod through my pain and they each give my hand another squeeze and a kiss before leaving.

The pain is excruciating and constant. When we reach the elevator a very hard contraction hits and the nurses tell me not to push. ARGH. We pass Hector and Bobby on the way to entering the theatre room. A contraction hits again and I shatter, tearing apart. Through the pain I mumble "baby's here". I hear a nurse reply "yes, honey the baby will be here soon". I say again "no. The baby's here". Thank god for Bobby because he steps up saying "she is saying that the baby is born". I feel a nurse lift the sheet covering me to see a baby lying there. Everything sort of goes fuzzy for me after that. I remember glancing at Hector holding the baby with a blue beanie on his head looking lovingly at the baby. I remember someone saying he was a boy. I remember the pain as the surgeon methodically sutured my many tears and I remember a discussion between staff about the time the baby was born. It was settled on one minute past midnight.

Finally back at my hospital room I don't know what time has passed but all I want to do is sleep. I was able to hold my son when a nurse laid him chest to chest on me for the trip back to the maternity ward. He is so strong. It is the first thing I notice about him when he lifts his head and those brown eyes. Beautiful. He is perfect. My baby. 8.8 pounds in weight and 53 cm long.

The guys are with me in my room each having a turn at holding the baby. Lula arrives with Connie to have a meet and greet. I smile at the people around me, my familia. Hector catches my eye we share a quiet moment between us. He is proud and happy mirroring my own feelings. He lightly presses a kiss to my lips and when he pulls back he looks at me saying "I am proud of you Angel". Hector and Bobby leave for a while after I force them out to go take care of themselves in the way of food and rest. They have been by my side constantly.

The next day I am going over my baby name list choices, it is down to two. the guys have already been in the morning for a quick visit . Tank, Les and Bobby are now checking things at home and installing the baby capsule in my car. They decided to buy an extra capsule for one of the Rangeman vehicles too and Les even got one for his own personal truck. I smile and shake my head at the thought of Les. He is so excited like a kid on Christmas. Dad, Val, the girls and Grandma have been today to visit. Hector and is hold baby and standing by the window allowing the natural light to filter over both of them. Les come excitedly through the door with a smile on his face "Beautiful, I have told the Rangemen leadership about little Javier Alejandro". I look at Les shocked.

"But Les I haven't completely decided if that is going to be the baby's name. Who else did you tell?" He looks at not too worried.

"What? That is one of the names you were talking about. Besides he looks like a Javi Jandro."

He shrugs "I'm sorry Beautiful. I thought that was the name you were giving".

Les is now standing in front of Hector holding the baby's tiny hand "Les you nicknamed him already?" I ask.

"Don't worry Beautiful, I will have a perfect nickname in no time for this little man" he replies undisturbed and not taking his eyes off the baby.

"Well, I do like the name and Javier is in both of my two choices for names." I pause then look at the Hector and Les who is now holding the baby. "Meet Javier Alejandro Plum" and the guys smile widely. Hector also has a look of appreciation and approval at the name. The name Javier is in honour of Hector's Uncle Javier.

Bobby and Tank enter. "Little Girl, the baby's capsule is installed in the vehicles. Have you decided on a name for the little guy" he asks as he picks up Javier from Les's arms.

"Yep. Javier Alejandro Plum". I say. Tank nods his head in approval. "Good name choice Little Girl". He replies.

Bobby is looking over my chart and Javier's "How are you feeling Bomber? Have you got a lot of pain?" I nod my head "Yes I am very sore. I guess that is too be expected" I say. A midwife comes bustling in checking things and asks me how I am feeling. I give the same response I just gave Bobby. The middle age midwife continues "I wanted to check on you and see how you are going" she says with a smile "that was quite a delivery. In all my time nursing I haven't had a birth like that. You skipped straight to birthing contractions once they finally started and stayed like for about 5 1/2 hours. That little man just wouldn't budge but he wasn't distressed by it. The night staff told me about the delivery, it is the hot topic on the floor." She stops and smiles at me.

Les pipes up "what did I say? Javier is stubborn as hell like his parents. strong willed too" and smiles wickedly. "Beautiful you have a handful here. Especially if he is anything like his father when we were growing up and you got a double whammy because you are just as stubborn".

"Hey! Besides your forgetting something." I smile back.

"What's that?" les says and I notice the others grin.

"You are Javier's Uncle. This will be karma for all the trouble you caused your parents." I laugh at his shocked face.

Connie and Lula arrive bearing gifts. Lula gives Tank a quick kiss and turns to Javier taking him from Tank and begins talking softly to him. "Yo little man. Now I know I was pushing for a girl but you a too cute and we wouldn't want any other baby, OK? Don't hold it against me please? I have a present for you" she says. Tank passes me the gift bag Lula walked in with. I pull out a Batman onesie suit and another onesie with a black tuxedo design on it.

"That's obviously Batman but there is no Batman without Bruce Wayne so I got the tux suit too. There is more in the bag" She says and I pull out a gift voucher for a manicure and pedicure.

"Oh Lula. Thank you so much. Will you and Connie come with me? I am not sure when I will be able to arrange it though". Connie hands me another gift bag. Inside is a soft stuffed lion with a night light in the centre of his tummy. When you press on the lions belly a soft blue red and yellow glow projecting soft coloured spots onto the ceiling. There is also a soft blue baby blanket with a Lion embroidered on one corner. After thanking Connie Les is not to be out done.

"Now it's our turn" he says picking up a box. "This is from Bobby, Tank, Hector and me. Hurry up and open it." Les excitedly finishes.

Inside I find a jolly jumper but there is an additional hanging cradle to attach as well. I also find a mini Rangeman outfit complete with tiny boots. Printed on the back of the T shirt, "Bad Bottom Security Expert. Pacifier and Bottle Protection" and on the front "Rangeman Mini Security". My laughter filled the room. I love these guys.

_6 weeks later..._

Wow, being a new mother is hard. A week and a half after arriving home I decided with Bobby's encouragement to switch to formula for Javier, he is such a thristy baby and I just did seem to ever have enough milk for him. It was the best decision. Hector has been living with since baby and I arrived home. We share the same bed Platonically obviously and I am so grateful for all his assistance taking care of Javier and even me. We have fallen into a routine and Hector is wonderful father figure. We share baby duties and each get out fun baby time as well.

Javi's 6 week check up went great. My recovery from birth is a slow process. Bobby is reassuring and after my 6 week check up Dr Rodrigues claims I am healing well. Huh, really?! I still have some pain and I think the warm lavender oil baths Bobby has me taking help gives some relief and encourage the healing process. Javier really did a number on my body. I remember 4 weeks ago I had a minor panic when saw that my lower ribs on the my left side protruding out further than my other by more than an inch.

_"Hector!" I call from the bathroom. He enters the bathroom and say "is this what I think it is? And if so how the hell am I going to fix it?" I looked at Hector worriedly._

_"Calm down Angel. What is wrong?" Hector is resting his hands on my shoulders._

_"Feel this. That is a rib right?" I say grasping his hand and guiding under breasts to feel the I discrepancy._

_"Yeah it is Angel. I don't think you worry about it though. It is not broken." He replies and I look at him dumbfounded._

_"I don't want my rib to be poking out for the rest of my life". Now I am getting worried._

_"Angel. I really think your body will adjust back. Do you want me to call Bobby to check it out?" I nod silently, a stray tear running down my face._

_I don't have to wait too much longer before the core team come in all looking very worried._

_"Bomber it's OK. Your rib will move back into place on its own eventually. You have to remember you were carrying a baby in there and not a small one, add to it he was very active and very pushy. I am not surprised to see this. You said yourself he spent a lot of time kicking and pushing into your ribs, even we could tell they were hard kicks just from witnessing your moving belly". I sigh and nod my head "OK, thanks Bobby." And give a small smile._

_Looking at Javi in Lester's arms "he is a stubborn, strong-willed, and determined baby"._

I run my hand over my rib in memory of that day. My rib is still poking out. Javi had no qualms making room for himself.

Hector starts back at work after this week. He extended his break to be there for me more and in that time we have been discussing purchasing a house together. Les and the guys have some in on discussions and as much as I tried to fight them on It. I wanted to do it all my own. Eventually, I conceded and we agreed to buy a house with three owners, me, Hector and Les. Les tried to give me money for the house but I refused stating if he must do that then he will be on the deed too. Lester argued that he would do it for his own sister if he had one and just like he helped his parents pay for they're mortgage. Reluctantly he agreed. Another point the guys talked me around with was that this way we could purchase a house in a secure area with larger land. All of which would assist in heightening security. During this time the three of us have been house hunting. We found a house, five bedrooms with ensuite bathrooms off three and a shared bathroom. A bathroom downstairs with large living/family room, office, spacious kitchen and dining. There is a heated pool, big basement and it is all situated on a large plot of land. I thought it was a bit too much but the guys loved it. I love it too but didnt think it was all necessary and it looks very similar to the house daddy pointed out to me all those moths ago. Daddy thinks it will be a great investment. So we have bought a house.

Rangeman have been busy installing security while also having the entire property fenced and gated with more security. Hector and Les insisted on having the all the painting done before we moved so after collectively choosing colours they arrange painting contractors to complete the job. I insisted that Les have the other bedroom with a bath for himself. He doesn't have to live there but it is there for him when he wants because it is his home too.

I have asked for the guys, Connnie and Lula to come over for lunch today. I agonised over this decision for so long with no solution until I realised that if this is what I want for me and Javi I will make it work. Bobby is burping Javi after having his bottle. I look around the table and see the love and affection. I see the connection we all share. The unity and loyalty. I see family and I know I have made the right decision.

Calling everyone for their attention I ask, "I would like to ask you all to be Javier's godparents. I know how much you all love him and whenI trying to make this decision I just couldn't choose two people because I know you would all be wonderful godparents. So I choose and Javi too I think to have you all as his godparents if are willing of course. What do you think?"


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hi everyone. Here is the next chapter finally. Thank you to all my loyal readers who have stuck with me. I had some trouble writing this chapter but finally my muse came through. I have a big shout out to Margaret AKA whymelucylu and XxTartLoverxX. Thank you so much Babes for your advice on this chapter, easing my concerns and your ever present encouragement. I am sending you hugs. You are the best! Also I thank my "avid reader", Meyzen for her "begging and grovelling" for an update. You kept me thinking of the chapter when I was about to put it aside for a while. Lastly, Margaret AKA whymelucylu and Roscommon thanks for your story titles. You will find this story has a title next chapter. It is down to two choices.

Disclaimer: JE owns all recognizable characters. I make no money.

_Italics are spoken in Spanish._

To help you along I have posted the end of the previous chapter as a reminder for you. Cheers and I hope you enjoy.

Last chapter…

Rangeman have been busy installing security while also having the entire property fenced and gated with more security. Hector and Les insisted on having the all the painting done before we moved so after collectively choosing colours they arrange painting contractors to complete the job. I insisted that Les have the other bedroom with a bath for himself. He doesn't have to live there but it is there for him when he wants because it is his home too.

I have asked for the guys, Connie and Lula to come over for lunch today. I agonised over this decision for so long with no solution until I realised that if this is what I want for me and Javi I will make it work. Bobby is burping Javi after having his bottle. I look around the table and see the love and affection. I see the connection we all share, the unity and loyalty. I see family and I know I have made the right decision.

Calling everyone for their attention I ask, "I would like to ask you all to be Javier's godparents. I know how much you all love him and when I was trying to make this decision I just couldn't choose two people because I know you would all be wonderful godparents. So I choose and Javi too I think to have you all as his godparents if are willing of course. What do you think?"

Chapter 15

SPOV

I couldn't be happier or more surprised by the response of the group when I asked them to be Javi's godparents. I was engulfed in hugs and kisses. Javi was passed around similar to a hot potato. He was never in any one person's arms long before he was taken by another godparent already fulfilling their role. Thankfully, Javi seems to crave on the chaos this group can produce; he is my son after all. Oh shit, I hope that doesn't mean things will blow up around him too. I shake that thought off quickly, not going there. I smile warmly at everyone. I love these people so much. My family!

FPOV

What happened to me? I was a soldier and a damn good one. I am no fool. I know what Ranger and most of his men do or have done. I also know the lifestyle of a gang banger...My boy Hector! Oh he doesn't say too much about his previous gang days but I am sure that I am one of a select couple that know what I do know. Javi and I fought joining the gangs because they wouldn't have the both of us and we wouldn't separate. We developed a rep on the streets and eventually both sides accepted us as a team and we would never separate to join our respective gang. Javi and I didn't believe in that shit. We were brothers regardless of our heritage. We all bleed red and we had each other's back more than our own family. No one messed with us. Our families were all about looking after and staying with your own. You grow up with your own, you marry your own and live in own neighbourhood. Obviously it didn't go over well with either of our families. Javi was Cuban and me Italian, we weren't to mix. Our families were frigid, narrow-minded and conceited. They would call it family loyalty and values. Bullshit. Family is more than blood relation. It is much more than that. My mother, Javi's father and our two sisters didn't share those same beliefs of the rest of our family.

I inwardly sigh and rub my hands over my face. Look at me now; I have become part of the life Javi and I fought against. I still carry those same beliefs but I have just allowed Helen and other conceited Burger's to come down on Steph, my Pumpkin, for the friends she chooses to have around her and the work she does. What happened to me? I let Helen beat me down and break me over the years then I gave up. I lost myself. I am jolted from my thoughts when I catch movement from my peripheral. Shit Plum good way to be aware I am getting slack.

"_I knocked. There was no answer and I knew you wouldn't have forgotten I was stopping by at this time" _hector rattles off in Spanish while taking the seat beside me. He has a concerned look to his face.

"_No I didn't forget. I was Lost in my own thoughts. How you going son?" _I say with a hand pat to his shoulder in way of greeting. I am grateful Helen is out today. I just can't handle Helen's snobby disregarding attitude.

_"I'm good. Are you OK? You have been quiet for my last few visits. Talk to me". _I can see the concern in Hector's eyes and I smile weakly. Those eyes remind of Javi. I saw the same look in his eyes as I do Hector's now when I confided in Javi about Helen's pressure on the girls to be "The Burg".

Lost in memories for a moment I see Hector lean back into the chair waiting patiently. Jesus. The girls were only little. Helen exploded at Steph and Val when they came home from playing in the neighbourhood with a friend, he was African American just moved from a bad part of Trenton. His single parent mum moved to near the area to provide better opportunities for her boy. Thankfully Helen didn't say anything to the boy but he could feel the disapproval and hatred in the vibes my wife was throwing out. When the boy left for home Helen chastised the girls saying it is not appropriate to be associated with people like him. "We don't know him and he is not from our neighbourhood" she had said. My Pumpkin, in true style, questioned my wife asking why and adding that he is very nice and scared away Joe Morelli who was picking on the girls at the time. Helen sent Val to her room while Steph received another dose in proper burg behavioural etiquette. After Helens speech, Steph crossed her arms stood feet wide, looked up at my wife and in a hard determined voice said "well, I am going be his friend because he helped me and is very nice". Then she strode out of the dining room. I smile at the memory of Steph that day that was my Pumpkin, true to herself and character. My mini 'Drill Sargent'.

Rising out of my memories I look at Hector and share with him the story I was reflecting on. Hector chuckles _"that's my Angelita". _

When his chuckles cease Hector's face turns serious again _"I know you are proud of Angelita's actions that day. So what has you not happy?" _Hector looks intently at me expecting an answer but is also allowing me the time to do so in my own time.

I sigh and lean my elbows on my knees looking at the floor, feeling defeated. I don't look at him when I say _"I have seen less and less of that spirited Steph over the years. That is also the day I confronted Helen about her self-righteous, conceiting behaviour, even declaring her racist. _We stay silent and I continue with a soft smile.

_"Edna came home during that argument and passing through to the kitchen she calls out you got that right Frankie boy and pinches my ass in the process". _Hector chuckles again and I join in _"shit. That woman bruised my ass that day. When Pumpkin started bringing Rangemen around I admit I got pleasure watching you all on the receiving end of Edna's tortuous spindly wrinkly fingers" _and we chuckle some more or more likely shudder.

When my laughing stops the melancholy, guilt, pain and shame sink in. _"It was when Javi and Lexi died that began my process of gradually not defending and protecting my daughters from my wife and all Javi and I fought against in our earlier years". _I draw a shaky breathe to calm myself _"I allowed Helen to take advantage of me. I was somewhat lost grieving my lost brother and I think Helen used my circumstances to get her own way. Pulling me away and keeping me close to the Burg. I let her beat me down like she has done with the girls. I lost my strength and strong will. She broke me Hector. I let her break me" _I swipe away the stray tear that broke the banks of my tear filled eyes. Damn that wasn't supposed to happen. Jesus, I am weak. At one time I was strong, confident and sure of myself.

I stare at the worn carpet between my weary feet and breathe deeply attempting to pull myself together before standing and heading towards the kitchen. I need a moment. Hector is patiently waiting in the living room when I return with a beer for each of us, "_come on, let's head to the garage. Helen will be home soon and I don't think I can hold myself back if she starts anything". _Hector follows behind me through the house. I can feel his concerned gaze penetrating my defences. I pause briefly when we reach the lawn and take releasing breath now that we have left the stifling and repressive environment within the house.

We don't say anything for a while but quietly and peacefully work side by side under the hood of my 1966 Ford Mustang convertible, only the sounds of tools clanking filling the air around us. I bought the car used and in rough condition years ago. It was cheap and I was looking for something to do away from the house. I can imagine my Pumpkin driving this top down and the wind passing wildly and freely around and her hair just free and wild with eyes sparkling. It is a great representation of Pumpkins personality. While ruminating I let the smile grace my lips while focusing on my task at hand. Hector glances at me and chuckles before saying"_you know we will have to bomb proof it, have garbage repelling easy clean upholstery and an alarm deterring some of the crazies if you give this to Angelita?" _He laughs more now at my surprise at him knowing what I was thinking then we laugh together at what he said. "_I can see Angelita driving this car, it is her... Hmmm…mechanical counterpart?"_

I had heard Helen come home a short time ago but chose to not acknowledge her homecoming especially while Hector is here because I know how my wife will react to Hector being with me.

_"Come in son, let's go get this part for the Mustang you located" _I said while cleaning my hands on a rag then tossing it on the hood and clapping Hector on the back. Hector takes the driveway to his truck while I go inside to let Helen know I am going out.

I barely make it through the kitchen door when Helen stalks over to me throwing her arm angrily toward the kitchen window that Hector just walked by and demands "What is he doing here Frank? He doesn't belong here. You don't know him. The only people who have all those tattoos and guns are criminals. They have no respect for other people. What is wrong with you Frank?"

"Enough Helen" I reply sternly. "You have no idea what you are talking about. Hector is my best friend's nephew. I have told you time after time. You had no problem with Javier when you started dating me. Why are you so against Hector? What made you believe you are above everyone else outside your petty small minded Burg? Jesus!" I shake my head at her and my very oblivious wife still cannot see how angry I am at her when she begins to rage again. Well, that's it. I take an intimidating step towards her holding my body hard to contain the anger rising within me, "You be very careful what you say next Helen. Hector is much like me back in the day, the difference I don't have all the tattoos" I pause and let my words hang and continue with a sneer "That's right Helen the difference is only the tattoos. Don't be so naive. I have a gun. Did you really think that after my time on the streets fighting of gangs and mob followed by the Army; and not just Army but Army Rangers, and some covert operations would have me simply forgetting about my gun and protecting myself the moment I left?" Helen gasps and steps back until she is back against the kitchen bench. "Get your head out of your ass and look at the real world". I take another step toward her and finish my speech "You will not speak another negative word of Hector again. Understand?" Then I leave my wife standing in the kitchen shocked and withering.

When I step outside Hector is leaning against the truck, arms crossed on his chest and a hard hateful face in place. He does not like my wife and he has enough reason to. Ours eyes lock while I walk to him and I silently send him a reassurance that "I am OK", finishing with small smirk while sending him "No I don't want you to hurt Helen". He smirks back and gives me a minimal nod and pulls himself up to standing, while he walks by me to move around to the driver's side of the truck he mumbles in Spanish _"I can fight my own battles Papi"__. _

I chuckle softly. _"Si. I know. You have been doing just that since you were 10 years old. Let an old man have his time yeah? Particularly when this old man has been quiet for so long retreating from battles". _

_"Si. Angel and I are proud of you for finding yourself and fighting for it again", _Hector states warmly.

We drive to the neighbourhood where Hector and Pumpkin's friends Demon, Striker and Moe live. Hector and I spot the situation ahead at an ally entry at the same time. I know immediately what Hector intends to do. He drives past without even hesitating in his acceleration. It is as if we have not witnessed the scene unfolding. He pulls to the curb far enough away to not attract the attention of the gang bangers. Fuck. My gun is in the cab. I reach out a hand to Hector and he looks and me sceptically with an eyebrow raised. I return an eyebrow of my own.

After short silent pause I say _"There is no fucking way you are going on your own. You have no back up and you know as well as I do that there is likely to be more gang bangers nearby watching the scene". _When I show no sign of relenting he reaches under the seat and pulls out a sig. He hands it to me and while watching me check the clip he says _"of course, this is where Angel gets it from" _giving his head a shake and I grin back at him.

Walking down the street toward the ally I am thankful that I have kept up regular practice at the gun range. Naturally Helen has no clue. I could kick myself in the ass for not getting Pumpkin in with practice at the gun range. I know she hates her gun and I should have done something to help her. We pause a short distance away from the allyand give each other a nod before continuing our walk. Hector walking ahead of me. The group have moved down the alley a little more.

We stop at the alley opening, standing feet wide hands by side. After a moment of being unnoticed Hector speaks to me without taking his eyes off the gang bangers,_"stupid fuckers aren't even aware we are here". _Heads whip around and the kid on the ground is spared more assault from the fuckers dealing it out.

"Fuck off!" The leader speaks defiantly with an air of superiority. Stupid Fucker. The group walk toward us and Hector speaks again with deathly calm venom _"You know who I am?" _If these kids are smart they will cease, halt, piss their pants then retreat as fast as their fear will allow them. Nope. Definitely Stupid Fuckers. Sidekick Fucker number one speaks now "What? You think we scared of a couple of tattoos on you and an old man?" The fuckers laugh.

I smirk in reply. Hector is so much like his Uncle Javier. I know what's coming. 1... And so quick a fist lashes out, hits the leader in nose, he is spun around back to Hector's chest and a knife to the throat beginning a thin trail of red travelling down his neck. The other fuckers, slow on the uptake, barely move. I have my gun trained on one banger.

The cocky bastard smiles and says "What you gon do old man? Put me in a corner for time out? I wouldn't want to see ya break a hip trying". This kid has no clue. I smirk move my gun slightly to the right and fire. The bullet passes his left ear and the kid freezes. That's better. Be frightened kid. My turn for words, "how about a new hole piercing to match your others?" I give a short shrug of my left shoulder and continue "or I could just take your ear off". Now I am not as good a marksman as I was in my younger days but he doesn't know that. Actually I was bloody good in the Army, up there with Ranger and his boys.

While I am 'negotiating' with this kid I have been also paying attention to Hector and the other three bangers in my peripheral. Hector has one down, a second not looking too good and the third is currently failing his attempt of fighting off the sliver blade Hector is wielding expertly with speed. My kid tries to have a go at me. I aim and fire between his legs, he freezes in motion briefly enough for me to step forward and throw my elbow at his jaw. I twist an arm up behind him and push it in between shoulders. "Don't fuck with me. Stay away from the kid. Understand?" The fucker doesn't answer so I apply a little more pressure "understand fucker?" the kid squeals in pain and nods his head. "Good" I reply and give him a hard kick to knee sending him to the ground hard.

Hector is done with his three and we walk over to the kid they were hassling. We find out the gangbangers are trying to recruit the kid for deliveries. I am proud of this kid for trying to stand his ground in refusing to comply, even after they made some threats against his 12yr old sister. Hector reassures the kid, Alex that they will leave him alone now. After some more talking Alex finally leaves with Hector's card and mine relieved to know that Hector, "The Hector", will make sure no one will bother him and his family. He's a good kid. Trying to protect his sister and not fall into gangs to do so.

We finally get the part for the Mustang and head home. I am grateful I started to do a little more exercise into my days after this afternoon's adventure.

Once home, Hector and I freeze in our pedestrian strides on the driveway leading to my cab. There on the windshield is a white rectangular shaped card. We both immediately take in our surroundings. Finding nothing we look at the cab more closely. Hector checks the cab's under carriage. No bomb. We give each other a glance and move to the card now sitting ostentatiously against the windshield. I pick it up and turn it over.

The word leaves our mouths simultaneously.

"Fuck"


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi wonderful readers and particularly those who take the time to review. Thank you. Do expect errors. I wrote this chapter in a few hours and really just wanted to be done with it. I always appreciate your reviews, however I ask you to be kind particularly with this chapter when you review. This is based on RL and my catharsis… hopefully. Thank you.

A huge thank you goes out to Roscommon and Margaret AKA whymelucylu for the story title ideas. You ladies are great and thank you heaps for your support. I hope the title doesnt disappoint.

Disclaimer: JE owns all the obvious characters and I make no money. I am just borrowing.

Chapter 16

SPOV

It has been almost a year since Mary Lou severed our friendship and I am sure the wonderful people around me believe I have moved on. It couldn't be further from the truth really. Lula suspects. My father read that letter the day I received it and I still haven't had the courage to read it myself... Until today that is.

Mary Lou's childhood was not always a great one. Her mother suffers severe depression with highs and low while her dad is also has depression in addition to bi-polar. I don't know much about the bi-polar but I have had my experience with depression from my mother in my early childhood too. I had seen my own mother addicted to medications and rocking herself back and forth while hugging her legs completely unwary of what's around her. I have also experienced the sever mood swings and throwing of plates and cups in violent outbursts. My mother can be really vindictive and violent physically and particularly verbally. Mary Lou said her situation with her parents is a term diagnosed as "Co-Dependency". I also don't know much about this. Mary Lou felt she had to have a civil restraining order issued (a legal restraining order was tried for but denied due to insufficient evidence).

My thoughts and feelings since 'that day', the day Mary Lou's letter was left for me, have been plaguing my mind and heart every day. Admittedly, a little less now but the turmoil, hurt and pain still lingers now. I had to deal with this and find some closure and talking to Mary Lou was not an option not because I don't where she lives but because daddy relayed that Mary Lou did not want any further contact with me. Even changing her cell phone number. I never tried to phone her or anything. Honestly, I was too broken and shattered to even comprehend doing such a thing but that didn't stop Lula from trying. I smile at the memory when I found out Lula had tried to contact Mary Lou.

Lula said "that bitch went and hurt you; a bullet would have felt better than what she did to you. I am not gonna let anyone hurt you and get away with. She needs to know what she has done to you. Instead she hides by having nothing to do with her life before. The bitch is a coward and I will protect my skinny ass white girl". Lula was ranting and pacing around the bonds office in a blur of brightly coloured spandex until a flicker of rage crossed her face. Lula determinedly stalked over to her bag pulled out her gun and the ranting started again. "I'm gonna shoot her. That bitch don't deserve to get away this." Lula is waving her gun around, Connie and I ducked for cover. The ranting continued but some of it unintelligible. Connie and I are under the office desk when Lula announces "I'm gonna shot her in her white bitchy ass. She be hiding then with her ass in air coz she won't be able sit, perfect position for the ass kicking that bitch needs". Vinnie stormed out if his office banging the door against the well, Lula squeals whips around and the gun fires. Connie and I pop our heads up over the desk when it is quiet to see Vinnie standing pale faced in the door way of his office with a bullet his left shoulder height jammed in door frame splintering the timber.

I felt protected and wanted when Lula did that even though Vinnie called an 'insane Looney'? That earned him another bullet matching the first on the other side of the door skirting. I know Lula does not have even good aim with her gun so it is remarkable that she didn't actually hit Vinnie the second. I think Vinnie understood that too because He quickly retreated to his office then closing the door.

I have spent so much time going over what happened, what I did to get 'that letter', what I did wrong, how I so detriment ruined our relationship. Yes it was a relationship, not just a friendship. There are things I told Mary Lou that I never shared with anyone else and I would have done anything for Mary Lou. Yes, it was a relationship. As I thought about the previous year before Mary Lou and I ended I thought about everything I had said and done and particularly what could have been the catalyst for our ending friendship. I went over and over I my mind what happened in the days leading to 'that day' and there is only one the thing I can think of that I did wrong and it happened when I was leaving Mary Lou house after dropping Rex off. There was a bunch of flowers in my car. Mary Lou commented on now beautiful they were and I said "there from your mum and dad". Now a long time ago Mary Lou had said to me that she did not want to talk about her parents, naturally I agreed without hesitation because that's what friends do accept the others desires and wishes so I did until that day I commented about the flowers.

I had no idea that 6 little words could have the impact of a nuclear bomb wiping out everything that was our friendship. I had no idea that our relationship was so fragile.

The more I went over things in my mind the more hurt and pissed off I got. Mary Lou took my loyalty, trust and honesty that I gave completely, freely and without hesitation in our relationship and smashed it. She completely disregarded it. It meant nothing to her. I respected her wishes completely and when she asked me not to tell anyone about her and I did that. I said to Mary Lou that I would not lie about seeing her if I was asked but I would not offer any information about her except that "yes I have seen you and you are happy" nothing more. Mary Lou accepted that.

I am not going to deny it. It was bloody hard to deal with all consequences of my decision to continue being a true friend to Mary Lou while I was in the life she ran away from but I accepted that willingly because I would do anything for Mary Lou and I thought our friendship was worth all the tension and stress that found myself in when I interacting with people from Mary Lou's previous life and mine. I had another friend, Ally, a friend to Mary Lou and I say that she needed distance from me because I was still Talking Mary Lou and it was too difficult for her to be around me. I didn't see or hear from Ally again for more than 6 months. It was particularly hard with Mr and Mrs Molner". They are like family.

I will never forget the day that Mrs Molner approached me. I could see the steam and angry vibes rolling off her. "I know your secret" she said. "I know you are still seeing Mary Lou". I was struck mute, I couldn't speak and I didn't know what to say. My mouth wouldn't work and Mrs Molner didn't really give me a chance to speak. Mrs Molner said "I don't want you talking about us to Mary Lou and to let you know that you can't keep a secret from me". Things became a bit fuzzy for me and I don't remember much more of what was said except for the last of our conversation. I said "I had lost my friendship with Ally over this" and before Mrs Molner turned and walked away she finished with "well that's what you get". I tried so hard to keep the tears at bay that day. I had another hour and half in public before I could find privacy to let myself fall apart and I did the moment I reached the safety my car.

A week or so later I had managed to find to talk to Mrs and Mr Molner again. I had told them that it was never my intention to keep it a secret and if Mary Lou was mentioned I would have said that I had seen her. Things got a little better between us but it took a long time. Another friendship I had damaged.

That brings me to now. I have decided a few things. The one anniversary of the demise of my relationship with Mary Lou will be my closure and in order to have that closure my first step is to read 'that letter' then I might write a letter to Mary Lou. Of course it is likely that Mary Lou will never read that letter because I Still feel obliged to honour her request of no contact with me. It has always bothered me that she felt I didn't deserve to have a say when she decided to end things; that our friendship didn't deserve the input of both parties

Am I being very selfish? Probably.

I have the letter tuck away in my Oscar the Grouch metal snack box. He was always my favourite Sesame Street character and being around my nieces has rekindled those lost childhood memories as I watch them speak animatedly about their favourite Sesame St characters. When I bought each girl a metal snack box in their favourite Sesame St characters I got Oscar for myself. Now that I think about it I am sorry that Oscar had to hold such a negative heartbreaking aspect of my life, I tainted him. Sorry Oscar. Time for Oscar to have a change too. I pull out the letter and replace it with a couple of photos of Javi the day he was born and the people there that day, Which was Connie, Lula, Hector and the Merry men, Grandma, mum and dad and Val and the girls.

Sitting on the sofa I unfold the letter and begin to read.

_Dear Steph,_

_This is perhaps one of the hardest letters I'll ever have to write and have needed to write for sometime. _

_After all the work I've done with my psychologist and progress I've made within myself, it's time to take the final step (which I have been fighting and reluctant to do)._

_In order to gain my own freedom and take full control of my life, the final step that my psychologist has been preparing me for, is to let go of all remaining ties to my parents and Chambersburg._

_Even after 12months of no contact with my parents, their indirect contact and connections still have such a negative and stressful effect on my health and wellbeing._

_With the impending birth of my baby boy, I now have to take the final step, not just for me and my future but for his._

_So now it's come time to take the step and let go of the final connection; our contact and communication. _

_Your friendship means more than words can express and will always be held in my heart, but I can no longer be in contact with you. _

_I have been fighting this for so long and now realise that every time I have contact to my parents and Chambersburg I feel an enormous amount of anger, guilt, doubt and stress, and this affects all aspects of my life. I also realise that I have been fighting this out of fear, fear _

_That I won't survive without you, fear that you will hate me and not understand. _

_I can't live in fear anymore and I know we will both survive and that as hard as it may be, you will in time understand and respect my decision. _

_With the birth of my son I am entering a new phase of my life that will bring so much happiness and joy, our hearts will be will be filled with an enormous amount of love and any sadness from this will fade away. _

_I want to thank you for all the years of love and memories; I will always treasure them and you. And I also thank you for letting me go and respecting my request for no communication and contact. _

_You will always be in my heart and thoughts._

_Love always_

_ML_

_Xox_

My heart has shattered all over again. I am trying to be angry at her but I just can't make myself. It hurts like hell to know that I was a reason preventing her from having freedom and control of her life. I can't find myself believing her words about how much our friendship means to her; I don't trust her words. I don't think I will ever trust anyone as much as I trusted her, ever again. I am damaged.

This letter has raised another point; I don't know how to be a best friend. I thought our friendship would be worth fighting for, after all that was what I had been doing when Mary Lou ceased contact with others; I was fighting for our friendship, I had trust and belief that our friendship would be worth the hard times. I was so wrong. Mary Lou didn't believe our friendship was worth the hard times or that we could grow and move on together. Hell, I would have attended the psychologist with her if it meant giving our friendship a chance of survival but I was never given the chance; our friendship was never given the chance. That is how important our friendship was to me. This is her way of moving on. Does that mean that I am stunted? Not good enough for her anymore. Has she outgrown me? Shit. Am I really that bad?

I had heard Mary Lou was having a baby. There is a part of me that also could see our kids growing up together. I treasured that dream. Yes, I fought the whole burg lifestyle but really I just wanted it on my own terms not how it "should be done" in the burg according to my mother and her followers. Mary Lou has metaphorically cleaned her slate in preparation for the birth of her son but learning I was pregnant will always be tainted by "that letter" and Mary Lou's severing relations with me.

What stings me more is that I heard her friend from Australia, Layla, will be staying with her. This friend and her parents are also very close to Mary Lou's parents and her former life. Mrs Molner told me that Layla will be visiting the states and has made plans to visit with Mr and Mrs Molner. Layla and I know each other. We were both in Mary Lou's wedding party and had met up together on some of the occasions that Layla made it to the states.

I cried for a friendship lost. I cried for the baby boy I would never get to know. I cried for the future plans Mary Lou and I had made together that will never make fruition. I cried for the friendship that our boys no doubt would have had under different circumstances. I cried because I was not worth fighting for. I cried for not being good enough. I cried for the trust and commitment Mary Lou didn't have in me. I cried for the part of me that is damaged and will now weigh in on how I form other friendships. I cried for the inabilities I know have to give myself so completely and freely in other relationships. I cried for the honorary aunt Javi will never have and I will never be.

Eventually I calmed down and my crying subsided. There is nothing I can do but try and put this behind me. Pouring myself a glass of wine and taking it to the bathroom I stood under a warm shower until the water ran cold and the wine glass was empty. I am grateful Javi is with Ella at the moment. Wrapping a towel around me I head to the kitchen to refill my wine glass when I cell phone breaks into my melancholy.

Looking at the screen I see I have 7 missed calls from either my dad, Hector, Tank, Lester or Bobby. It is Tank calling this time and I answer with a heavy knot forming in my stomach. My spidey sense is going off. This is not good.

"Yo" I answer.

"Little Girl, we need you to come to your parents' house. A...gift has been left on your Dads taxi". He said

"Oh no. What is it Tank? Are my parents ok?" I urgently rattle off.

"Little girl. Come over and we will fill you in"

"I am leaving now" I reply and hung up, running into the bedroom to throw on jeans and a shirt then grabbing my phone slipping it into my pocket while heading to the kitchen to get my gun and tucking it in my jeans at the small of my back. Racing through Trenton I didn't care if I got a ticket.

When I pull up at the curb in front of my parents' house a wall of black surrounds my car door. Oh shit. I bet I have another stalker. There is black ford explorers and TPD blue and whites scattered on the street. I groan. My mother is going to have a field day. Stepping out of my truck I greet Merry Men "hey guys". They give me a short greeting of "Bombshell" while continuing to scan the surroundings. They are in full bodyguard mode. Yep, another stalker. Woody steps forward and wraps his non predominant gun hand around my shoulder. "Ok darling, Ram is across the street four houses on the roof in sniper position."

"Is that really necessary Woody?" He replies "anything for you little sis" and begins leading me over to where Tank, Lester and Bobby are standing behind my father while he is standing rigidly, fists clenched talking with my mother. The Merry Men are moving with me keeping me protected.

As I get closer to my father I hear him say "what do you mean you didn't see anything? You and your busy body neighbours and friends always have your noses stuck out looking for something to bitch about. Now you are telling me that you didn't see anything?" He turns and begins pacing mumbling "un-fucking-believable".

"Language Frank. Why does Stephanie have to put us through this?" My mother says and quicker than I have ever seen him move, my father whips around and glares at her. She takes a step back and quietly says "I will go back inside".

"Yes. You do that. We have more to discuss later". Lester and Bobby wrap an arm around me from either side once Woody releases me and gives me a kiss on the cheek. Daddy turns to face me. He greets me "pumpkin" pulling me from the guys' arms and wrapping his around me.

"What's going on Daddy?" I step back and look at the group. I notice Hector is off to the side. He looks menacing, ready to kill. I turn back to my group "is Hector ok? And will someone please tell me what is going on".

Tank replies "no Little Girl, he is not ok. Someone as threatened one of his own. When your father and Hector came home this afternoon this was on the windshield of the taxi". He hands me an A5 size card. When I turn it over I see a charcoal drawing of myself entering the bonds office.

The group is silent while I take in the drawing.

When I look up into the grim faces of my family I say "it is a beautiful drawing." The men look at me like I have three heads.

"Look at the detail. The shading and blending is remarkable. The depth portrayed by the artist almost makes you feel like you are in the scene. He or she has even represented the climatic conditions perfectly with the way my hair is blowing in the wind and the shadowing of the afternoon sun. The artist has expertly drawn this".

The men a still staring at me only this time they all have an eyebrow raised. "What?" I say

"Beautiful, this is a crazy bastard after you not an artist". Lester replies.

"And you think a crazy can't have an artist talent?" I say. "In fact I would imagine someone like a sniper could be a very good artist. They're sniper training in discipline, perfection, patience and detail to the surroundings could all carry over into art".

"Shit" Bobby says. I watch the men swallow hard, they're faces darken then they begin scanning. Tank turns to Woody "get Zero up there scanning rooftops and high structures with an unobstructed view while Ram covers down here".

"You really think this crazy is a sniper?" I say dumbfounded.

"Among other things" Lester replies.

I look down at the drawing again and notice my hand is shaking.

"Fuck"


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: JE owns the characters.

A/N: A huge thank you to all my reviewers. My time is very limited currently so I have not been able to respond personally to reviews. I love reviews and I read each and every one.

Chapter 17 Ranger sees Babe

SPOV

Four weeks have gone by since the charcoal drawing portrait was found and no further incident to today. I have had no spidey alarm go off. The guys haven't overturned anything in the searches. It is bizarre. It is almost like the drawing was intended to be a genuine gift but the guys and I know that isn't so. The low hum my spidey sense holds tells me otherwise.

What I have noticed is my spidey sense calms down once I am outside the city. So all our effort in losing a possible tail has been effective or maybe this stalker doesn't want to leave the inner city.

Yesterday was Javi's christening. We all discussed delaying it and with a generous donation to the church Rangeman installed temporary surveillance cameras a week prior to the christening date and undercover security surveillance the day of the christening. It was comedic to witness the Rangemen discussing who would be a part if the clergy. The core team wanted two men undercover as clergy. While they were working the logistical details all I could picture was all these big bad asses dressing conservatively, wearing a white clerical collar and nursing a bible to the chest and knowing that they would multiple weapons and most likely no underwear. Cal was out as a choice. I imagine the skull tattoo would be considered inappropriate attire for clergy. Hal was out too because he just so huge; the church wouldn't want their followers retreating at the site of him. Ram and Zero were required to be in sniper positions on look out. Obviously the core team and Hector were required as attendees as Javi's godparents.

Eventually it was decided to have Woody as a clergy member because his polite southern drawl and mannerisms would aesthetically please church members and other clergy. Tank called in a favour from Jovi in Boston. He will be the second clergy member. Trenton core pulled some Rangeman from Boston to cover for the day plus some contract workers to run the office. The Trenton men wanted to be at Javi's christening even it meant working at the same time at and around the church.

The memory makes me smile. The men had worked out a schedule for themselves that allowed each man a short time "front row" during the event.

I have just finished processing the photos from Javi's christening yesterday. I have a framed photo for Hector, Lester, Tank and Bobby and a framed picture for Ella and one for the office. The godfathers' pictures are a photo of each together with Javi, each godparent holding Javi in their photo. Framed for Ella is her, Luis and Javi. They look like proud grandparents. The office photo is one taken before we left for the christening. It is all Rangeman Trenton and Javi centre front in the arms of Cal. it was a coin toss to decide who had the pleasure of nursing Javi for the photo and Ram win office pool by betting that Javi would need a stinky diaper change during the first photo shot. I discovered from Ella that the office betting pool about Javi was actually going into a fund set up by The Rangeman guys and that my father and Jovi from Boston is also apart if the betting pool. I will continue pretending to not know about it for now. They obviously have their reasons for not telling me yet. I love these guys.

A second photo was taken with all Rangeman Trenton only with Jovi holding Javi. Jovi has become a great friend. He is Tank's equivalent in Boston and after meeting him, two days later, and a basket of Ben &Jerry's small tubs was delivered to Rangeman Trenton with a note attached "those Trenton men don't understand the significance of B&J in the diet. Enjoy, Jovi".

_Tank let the contraband slide and I stashed it in Ella's freezer after a swarm of Merry Men tried to help themselves to my B&J. I had tucked the basket close to my chest and growled at men "you touch my two favourite boys here and your two favourites might be out of action for a while". The men backed up. "Hey beautiful, I thought I was your favourite" Les responded while walking towards me. "Not today Les" when Looked at Lester he had a predatory gleam in his eye and I ran clutching my B&J closely. Manny was on the monitors and predicated what I was doing and opened the elevator for me to jump on. He closed the elevator door behind me before Les had a chance to grab me. "Thanks Manny" I yelled through the closing doors. I heard a "no worries" and an "I will get you and your B&J Beautiful". _

I pull into the Rangeman garage. I grab the bag, put Javi in his stroller and head to the elevator. When the doors open on level 5 Javi and his stroller disappear in a sea of black bad asses oohing and aahing over the baby and strolled around the cubicles. Ella comes out the break room walking quickly to me "Steph dear, where is our beautiful baby? I must have a cuddle and dear I left some chocolate brownies in the kitchen. Tank said he would allow it today only". Ella finished with a melting smile.

Bobby walks out of the conference room giving me a passing kiss on the cheek and saying "where is the little man?" He is looking around. Tank, Lester and Hector follow behind Bobby. Jovi followed behind them, also giving me a kiss on the cheek and searching for Javi. Huh, it appears I have been demoted to second favourite and I smile. I wouldn't have it any other way. I know Javi will have the security, love and affection always here at Rangeman Trenton.

RPOV

I am sitting in Shorty's, back to the wall watching all entrances and exits waiting for Tank, Lester and Bobby to arrive. I didn't invite them or even tell them I was back in town but my tracker would have popped up on screen and I am sure whoever is on monitors told Tank my location. So I wait expecting them. I am not sure why I didn't go straight to Rangeman. I think I wanted to ease myself back into Jersey and I wasn't ready to face the areas where Steph has spent most of her time in the past. I didn't want to run into her either, not yet anyway. Maybe I am just a chicken shit. When the door opens I glance in that direction and my breathe stops. In she walks more beautiful than ever. My heart constricts, my pulse speeds up and I fight to keep my blank face. Does she know I am back in town? Will she talk to me? I can't blame her if she doesn't. Time slows as I take in everything about her not wanting to miss a detail. It has been too long since I saw her and just the sight of her fills a small part of the emptiness that has been with me since I left Jersey or more directly since I left her apartment that morning.

Steph is wearing lose fitting olive green shorts hanging low on her hips and finishing mid-thigh. A white wide neck light weight blouse exposes the tops of her smooth shoulders, delicate collarbones and moves softly as she walks. Her hair is in a messy up style with a few wild curls escaping to frame her beautiful long neck. The aviators hiding her blue eyes stay on just long enough for her to take in everything and everyone around her. Not many people would pick up that detail and at one time Steph wouldn't have been one to do that. Once her scan is done Steph perches the aviators on top of her head and walks smoothly and quietly to the bar wearing black cat boots laced up the ankle with her strong toned arms swaying by her side. I see a wide black leather cuff on her left wrist that appears to have some sort of pattern embossed around it that is not easily discernible. I have never seen anyone sexier and beautiful. I want her. I need her and that need is urging within me desperately wanting to reach out for everything about her, grasping it securely within my life and in my heart for the rest of my days.

Watching Steph greet Shorty with wide smile and place an order I then watch her move over to a table opposite in direction to mine and prop her hip on a table seating a guy. I immediately get jealous especially when Steph appears to be so friendly. However when the man looks up and almost blanches I settle some and continue watching the scene. Steph slowly takes the knife from his table, looks at it all the while talking to the man. When she puts the blades point down to the table near the man's hand he slightly flinches and pales a little. Steph continues talking as if not noticing the man's discomfort while turning the point of the knife back and forth into the table. The man gives a nod of his head, Steph says something else hands him the knife handle first and walks back to the bar. I watch the man take a breath and turn my attention back to Steph as she takes a seat at the bar to wait for her order. What the hell. This is not the Stephanie I know. The scene that just unfolded before me is so out character for the Stephanie I know, my Stephanie, my Babe. What happened and what prompted these changes. I don't think the changes are a bad thing from what I have gathered just now. Steph has a strong confidence about her. She seems so much happier. That thought stops me cold. Steph is happier...without me around in her life. I shake that thought off. There is something else about her that I cannot pin point.

The door opens again this time announcing a gang banger. He smirks when he sees Steph and walks up behind her swings an arm around her neck then leaning in to kiss her cheek. Again my jealousy surges. What the hell is a gangbanger doing with Babe? I watch them chat some clearly they know each other well. Steph is smiling brightly and is very relaxed around this guy. I am not sure what to make of this. Shorty brings Steph her takeaway order of pizza and giving Shorty a pat on the arm and smile Steph stands to leave. When Steph reaches the door I watch her pause and glance at the man she was talking to when she arrived. He stands up reluctantly and joins her at the door. The gang banger at the bar turns to question Steph, "Tuesday night BA?" BA? What does that mean? Steph smiles and replies "yeah Striker. Be on your game. See ya then" then hands her pizza box to another customer, pulls out cuffs from her back pocket cuffing the man that met her at the door then grabs her pizza back and walks out the door with him. That was a FTA? Shit, Babe's got respect.

From where I am sitting I can see Steph walk to her truck, a ford explorer in a dark grey paint colour not too far off black. Steph puts the pizza on the passenger seat then leads the skip to the back seat of her car puts him in rounds the car jumps in and drives off.

A moment later Tank, Les and Bobby sit down at my table. I didn't even know they walked in while I am still trying to wrap my mind around what I saw. They don't look happy and I brace myself. They have periodically tried to get me to deal with how I handled the situation with Steph, come back to Trenton to try and repair the damage I caused Babe. Then I was sent on a mission. That put me mostly out of reach for about 9 months.

When I came back last week I went straight back to Miami and began the tedious task of catching up on paperwork. In my business it pays to keep up on what is happening in the criminal and gang world politics. Are any new leaders? Any new gang wars or disturbances happening? Are there any contracts issued? While I was getting the latest from a report compiled by 1 staff I see there a note regarding an immunity and protection order in place issued from one of the largest gang organisations in the country. It caught my attention for two reasons. One, it is not very often that such an order is issued because that means the person is not a gang member. Two, the name of the person receiving such an order is known as "Hector's Angel". There is only one Hector in the gang world and he works for me in Trenton. Also, I know there is only one person that Hector uses that nickname on, Stephanie. What the fuck! That was when I picked up my phone and called a meeting with Miami core team.

It was in that meeting I was told that "Hector's Angel" is Hector's woman and family. That she is also known as "Bombshell Angel" on the streets and is in fact Rangeman's Bombshell, Bomber and Lester's Beautiful as known by all Rangeman. The core team continued talking how the order was issued but I wasn't paying attention. I was furious at what I heard and abruptly left the room straight for the gym where I pounded the bag furiously. All the time thinking Stephanie is my woman. Hector stole my woman. She is mine. No one else's. With every thought that crossed my mind I pounded the bag harder. When I couldn't hit the bag any longer I showered jumped in my Boxter and left Miami without a word to anyone.

That brings me to now, sitting with three pissed off mercenaries and my brothers.

Tank speaks first, "you saw her?" And I nod.

Bobby is next, "why are you here?" he scowls at me. I glance at Les he sitting arms crossed blank face but fierce fire resides in his black eyes. Shit. I have only seen that look when we are in dangerous situations with enemies in a foreign country. I am the enemy I realise and I do my best to keep my own blank face.

I look back at Bobby "I heard something from the gang network and wanted to see if it is true". I see Les tense even more while Bobby lets go a frustrated "fuck" shaking his head.

Tank replies, "Look man, you left her. Didn't call her, reply to the letters she sent you." I tense at that. They know about the letters? "Why does it bother you? Little Girl is not in danger. She is happy and made a lot of changes to get there. So I ask again, why does this concern you?" Tank is looking at straight at me waiting for my answer. I know I won't get away with not answering.

I growl and reply "it bothers me because Steph was my woman on the streets no one else's. Everyone knows..." I don't get another word out because Lester's fist meets with my jaw and I hear a crack. Fuck. I think he fractured my jaw. Lester gets up and leaves without a backward glance.

Bobby moves to my side and begins checking my jaw. "You're a fucking idiot you know that?" He says as he prods around my jaw none too gently. Tank is quietly watching me, assessing me.

"You will need an X-ray. Let's go" bobby says.

Bobby is driving the explorer back to Rangeman. Tank took my Boxter keys and driving us. Bobby and Tank remained quiet at the hospital but I know our conversation is not over. When three of us step onto the elevator I hit level 4 for the apartments. Tank raises his eyebrow in question. "I am going to Lester's" I answer. Tank responds by hitting 5 and saying Les is not here. Now I raise my eyebrow in question. I see bobby slightly stiffen.

"Les is at his home" tank says

"What? Is he shacking up with one of his play toys?" I say. Tank and Bobby glare at me briefly.

Bobby looks at me "no. He purchased a house with Donna Stacey but they are not fucking each other".

I nod and decide to leave it. "Is Donna the new hire? How is she with her work?"

"Excellent. Just who we needed here. Stace is no longer my personal assistant but an associate to the core team at Trenton. Stace is also in talks with Jovi at Boston for developing a plan for implementing a similar position there. The Boston position of cause will not have the same security level as it does here".

I nod again. "Steph should be the one running this position at Trenton".

"Look man. What did you expect?" Bobby says. I glare at bobby but he is not backing down. Fuck. When did the men become so insubordinate? "I thought we would still be friends and work colleagues". The elevator has stopped at the control room.

Bobby turns to Tank "I will be in my office. You good?" Tank nods and without a further glance at me leaves. I follow Tank to his office. It is nothing unusual for the office noise to drop and quiet fill the air but there is an added tension to the atmosphere. When we get behind the closed doors of Tanks office, I turn and say "what the fuck is going on Tank?"

Tank sits down in his chair. "You hurt Little Girl and the men know about it. They love her. She is family".

"That's not all she is though is it?"

"No. Steph has a bad ass rep on the streets here now. The streets call her _Bombshell Angel _or _BA"_

He knows that is not what I am referring to. I sit down and cross my arms over my chest. "And"

Tank lets out a sigh and glances at the new photo frame sitting on his desk. I spotted the new addition straight away but I haven't seen the picture yet.

"Yes. The streets also know her as _Hector's Angel._

I stiffen and feel my teeth grind on each other. I get up and walk to the window. We remain silent. I hear Tank let out another sigh and begin working at his desk.

TPOV

I left Ranger to his thoughts and started working on the endless supply of paperwork. Thank god for Steph or I will be buried in it. After 5 minutes ranger says while still looking through the glass onto the streets below, "report".

I guess he wanted a distraction. I give him the run down on the business. When I inform him that our profits are up and the office is up to date. He turns around to look at me. "Donna is great at what she does". I say with a shrug. "That girl has the office work running much more efficiently and smoothly and she does it off location". I let a small smile break out. I am damn proud of what Little Girl has managed to do here.

"Here Rangeman. Look over the takedown strategy scheduled for 3 night's time". I lay out the plans and strategies on my desk for us to look at.

Ranger looks at me to ask "who was in on the planning?" I smile proudly. He has picked the minor differences in our usual strategies and techniques.

"Core, leadership and Donna". He raises an eyebrow at me. I can see the question he wants answered.

"Yes. Donna has earned her place here and very good at her job".

When Ranger moves his focus back to the plans eyes catch on the photo of Javi's christening. Fuck.

He quickly picks it up and scans the photo.

Before he can say anything I ask "why haven't you read the letters from Steph?

Ranger stiffens again. "How do you know I haven't?" He replies without looking up.

"You haven't read the last letter". Ranger doesn't respond but I have my answer.

"Fuck Ranger". I slam my hands on the desk. "If you know what is good for you get your ass out of here and read that letter. Now!" I stare my best friend down. He gives a small nod and leaves my office.

I call Bobby. "Man, shits about to hit the fan. We better be ready"

SPOV

It took all I had to keep myself together at Shorty's. I knew Ranger was there as soon as I stepped out of my truck and when my glanced over him during my room scan my heart skipped a beat. He is still gorgeous. I guess he had to back sometime. He does have a business here.

I focused on my task at hand. Get my skip.

When I get home after delivering my skip to the TPD, I could hear someone pounding the shit out of a bag in the gym. Shit. I knew it was Lester. He phoned me earlier to warn me about Ranger. When I step into the gym, I am greeted with the site of Lester fiercely striking out on the bag. His knuckles are angry with marks and cuts. Shit. Hector is sitting on the mats with Javi between his legs. His head is turned down slightly while Javi grips his finger but I know Hector is also watching Les closely. Hector turns to me and reaches out a hand for me to take. Taking his hand I sit down beside him and kiss his cheek. "Yo Bro" I say with a small smile.

I reach over Hector's leg to retrieve Javi and hector wraps an arm around my shoulder and squeezes me close. Giving me a kiss on my temple he murmurs "it will be ok Angel". I give a nod and we turn our attention back to Javi but not before throwing a quick glance toward Les still furiously attacking the bag. I am sure he is imagining Ranger.

20 minutes later I decide I will try to talk Les down. I pass Javi over to Hector and walk over to Les.

"Les? Les please stop and let me have a look at your hands. You're hurt."

I step up behind the bag but not close enough that I can get walloped, but in Les's view.

"Please Les? Javi's bath time is coming up. You know how much Javi loves you bathing him". That breaks his zone and he lets his hands drop and hang by his sides. I gently pick them up and look them over.

"Come on let's get these hands cleaned up. We wouldn't want Javi to let a wee go in the bath and catch you on your cuts" I say with a smirk, trying to lighten the mood. Les lets a soft chuckle out. "Little man really enjoys letting it out when he has no diaper on. It's a baby conspiracy." I laugh with him.


End file.
